Kyuu And The Seven War Demons
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: While on a family picnic, Kyuu encountered some illegal loggers and was attacked and left for dead. Waking up, he finds himself in the Sengoku Period, realizing he's trapped in the year 1568. To get home he must find all 7 Oni to fight a powerful monster.
1. Ambush and Arrival

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Hello, DSQ fans. Another fanfic from yours truly, and this time I'm taking a rather different approach, and a different twist. My past fics, as you've read them, are set in the present day and involves modern-day criminals and villains, not to mention solving crimes, and now I'm going to attempt to do something rather radical.

This is the first time I'm going to do a fantasy-themed fanfic as I strive to try out different elements. The reason why I'm trying this kind of thing is due to the inspiration of fantasy-styled fanfics written by **_Twilight Kyuu_** and **_Chihiro Hiroshima_**, as their DSQ fics had fantasy elements inserted, and I admit, their fics inspired me to try this out, so if you fic writers see this, I want to thank you. So I decided to try a little experiment by doing this before unleash my anniversary fic in April 2009.

This fic will be set in old-century Japan , and the inspiration of this stems from **_Fushigi Yuugi_**, _**Samurai-X**_ and **_Samurai 7_**. Yup, this will be quite similar as I'll be combining these elements and I promise I'll give you one heck of a ride. Of course Kyuu will be the main character here, but you'll be surprised to see how he's going to handle this one off.

So without further ado, here's chapter 1.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Toei Co. Ltd.

- - -

Tokyo, Japan. It's been a few months since Class Q and F had solved two cases in Shibuya in which they managed to find the missing Super GALS and solving the attacks on the different gangs, which led to the discovery of the **White Joker** and ended up saving Shibuya and Japan from a powerful sorceress who intends to rule the world (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_** and **_Missing A's_** fanfics).

Since then Class Q were relegated in solving ordinary cases which the police themselves were having difficulty in solving and the elite section of DDS had no qualms and are more than willing to help. They were glad that life is back to normal again. Kyuu was just the same as before, childish at times but very serious when finding clues and solving mysteries, and stands by his friends regardless of the odds. However, while he is the master of deduction and in the feats of logics, he is seemingly good at pleasing his girlfriend, Megumi, as at times the two lovers ended up making love at the wrong bed. They sometimes make love at Ryu's bed, and at times at Kyo's (Kyuu's younger twin brother) bed, earning his ire, and the blue-haired Class Q member had to play the pacifier to diffuse the rather whimsical tension between the two brothers.

The Renjou matriarch, Mizue, was happy that the residence is very lively since Ryu came to live with them and that her youngest son was found to be alive and was able to bring him back home safely (see **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_** fic). However, since her husband, Satoru, was killed several years ago, when Kyuu and Kyo were six years old, the Renjou family had never once engaged in a family picnic, and she decided that nowisthe time to spend quality time together. She consulted the three teens, and while Kyuu is more than willing, Ryu and Kyo had their doubts on whether to come along or not.

"Really…? But…I'm not blood-related to you…"

"Just because of that doesn't mean we don't care about you. Unofficially, you're an orphan now that your parents were brutally murdered by your grandfather, and now you're alone, and since you live with us now, you're part of our family, so don't feel alienated."

Those words touched him deeply and in a rare occasion he cried in her arms, as he is now experiencing a real family bonding, as Hades took away those moments from his grandson in order to fashion him as the next heir to Pluto. Kyo was also unsure, since his upbringing at the hands of Pluto and SMART Brain also deprive him of that occasion, and it took his mom and Kyuu to persuade him to come along. With all said and done, the family set their picnic date this coming Saturday. The living room became quite loud as Kyuu was cheering in happiness when he was allowed to invite Megumi to come along, and Kyo rolled his eyes guessing what's going to happen on that date.

"Sheesh…I'm betting he and Meg are going to be looking for some place to ogle with each other when we're not looking…and I'm even betting he's going to bring a basketful of protection…"

"Now, now, Kyo…it's normal for couples to make out and stuff…and I think it's time you get to find a girlfriend. You're 15 and you…"

"CUT IT OUT, MOM! I'm not like _nii-san_, and I'll get one in my own terms!"

The scene shifts to the outside of the house which was then filled with laughter at the younger Renjou's remarks, the then the scene shifts to the now-peaceful neighborhood, as everything is back to normal after several months of tension which involved most of the DDS students solving a rather dreadful case which involved the recently disbanded BOARD organization.

- - -

Two days before the family picnic, Ryu and the Renjou brothers passed by Kitazawa Laboratory in Edo Mountain and paid Class P a visit, which is a favorite hangout of the Powerpuff Girls Z. As they entered the laboratory which is also the residence of the Kitazawa family, Ryu was quite bemused at what he saw at the living room:

- Miyako Gotokuji was at a table browsing a cartful of fashion magazines and brochures of several clothing apparels, and near them are the just recently delivered new fashion clothes;

- Kaoru Matsubara watching _**WWE Smackdown**_ on cable TV, cheering for her idol, Rey Mysterio, who is a member of the RAW roster, taking on WWE Champion Triple H. Her watching seemingly carried her away as she was cheering rather loudly and then cursed when other WWE superstars interfered and the match was declared a draw.

- Momoko Akatsutsumi was watching her favorite TV show, _**Power Rangers: Mystic Force**_, and was even imitating some of the main characters' moves and even brandishing a weapon which nearly hit Kyo while Kyuu and Ryu ducked from the "attack". Despite dodging it, the younger Renjou was hit squarely on his forehead and this brought the Class P leader back to reality and helped him up.

- Ken Kitazawa was browsing on the PC which was hooked on the large monitor looking at the police files to see if there are any interesting cases which needed to be solved, and when his dad, Professor Utonium called him to help accommodate with the visitors, he left his post and made some snacks and drinks to serve, and Kyuu began to toggle with the keyboard, which led him to see the article on the _**Oh-Edo Chaki-Chaki Girls**_, and began to read them, which made him intrigued when these "Oh-Edo Chaki-Chaki Girls" were from the Edo period, and there Ken arrived and told Kyuu about them.

"…and that's how the Powerpuff Girls are born…and the Oh-Edo Chaki-Chaki Girls are the previous and rather original versions of the girls today. Oh, this will be our little secret, so please don't tell anyone else."

"Sure…no problem…"

And so everyone began to socialize and Class P learned that the Renjou family are going to have a family picnic, and encouraged them to go for it, since this will be a very good start to experience a family bonding, and when the three boys left, Momoko was stealing a glance at Ryu, as she started to develop a crush on him.

"Hello…? Earth to Momoko…what are you staring at…?"

"Ryu…he's so handsome at up close and personal…"

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Umm…I don't know…"

Ken sweat-dropped at the scene, but then Peach pulled him to the monitor to show what the sentient robo-dog what he just discovered. It showed a news report about a series of illegal logging in parts of certain prefectures and not one report was filed and it became rather rampant. What's even strange is that neither that prefecture's police are aware of it until someone reported it to them. Now Class P has a reason to bond together as they are going to investigate it with their detective know-how.

"Looks like this is another job for the Powerpuff Girls Z…"

"Girls…we're DDS students…we can't investigate it while you're in your PPGZ forms…"

The three girls sweat-dropped upon realizing this and they discussed where to start and which place is likely to be targeted next.

- - -

Saturday morning. It was the day of the family picnic and everyone's raring to go, but not without some "morning ritual", as Kyo shrieked upon seeing Kyuu and Megumi on his bed…naked. And of course, Ryu had to restrain him as the "couple" slowly dresses up and then followed it with some shouting. After that things went back to normal. Ryu and Kyo also dressed up and everyone assembled at the dining room to have their breakfast. Mrs. Renjou then served the food and asked the four teens if they are ready, which the four echoed "YES!" and soon after all left the Renjou house and are now heading to Enoshima Forest to have their picnic there.

At the Enoshima forest, everyone began to unpack their things and placed a picnic mat at the grass-covered ground while the others were unloading the food and other things. Kyuu began to bring out his kite and started to fly it on the air, while Kyo glanced around his surroundings, as he get to see and feel nature for the first time, feeling an inner sense of peace. Ryu felt the same as he has never experienced it before since he grew up within his grandfather's "care". After that Mrs. Renjou called the four teens so they can have their breakfast.

At the other side of the forest, a group of 15 men were being "lectured" by a shrewd businessman as he gave them instructions on what to do. They were armed with axes and chainsaws, looking like woodcutters. It turns out to be that these men were what Class P had mentioned a few days ago: the illegal loggers. And it appeared that the businessman is backing them up on how to illegally cut down trees so that these evil woodcutters won't get caught as he uses a lot of bribes to keep certain authority person from exposing them, but what they didn't count is that the Renjou family and Megumi happened to be there.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Kyo were being lectured by Mrs. Renjou about nature while Kyuu and Megumi went to the deeper section of the forest so that they could "make out" without being seen. As they found a "perfect spot", the couple began to undress and started to kiss passionately like they've never did before. At the ground near the mat that they just placed were their discarded clothes, and Kyuu and Meg were only clad in their undergarments and are about to remove their last pieces of their clothes when they heard a loud sound emanating from a chainsaw.

"Huh? That's a sound of a chainsaw…"

"Kyuu…isn't this placed protected by law where you can't cut down trees?"

"That's right…and I've got a bad feeling about this…let's get dressed and see what the heck is going on…"

And so the two got dressed and went to the source of the chainsaw sounds, and after a five-minute walk, they got their answers and realized what they've stumbled at, as the illegal cutters have taken down 15 trees while others were placing toxic chemicals over the cut remains of the trees, and Kyuu told Meg to go back to the others and inform them about this while he stays behind to see what he can do to stall them.

"But Kyuu…that's risky and you might get hurt…"

"I'll be careful. Now please go before someone sees us…I'll be more worried if someone sees you…and I can't risk putting you in danger."

Reluctantly, Megumi left the scene as Kyuu tries finding a way to distract the illegal cutters from leaving once they're done taking the trees. Kyuu then decided to make it appear that he was passing by and got lost. As Kyuu went on with his acting, the illegal cutters took the bait and gave the Class Q leader directions on where to go, and he "thanked" them for their "help". Just as he was about to leave, the shrewd businessman came and saw Kyuu, as he recognized him from the newspapers, and feared that he might discover their Illegal activities so he ordered his bodyguard to clobber him. Kyuu realized his predicament but remained calm and asked the businessman what the problem was, but he wouldn't bite it.

"What's the problem? I was just asking for directions because I was lost."

"You can't fool me! You're from DDS!"

"And what about it? Why are you looking scared? I didn't do anything here…"

"Whatever! You saw this and I can't afford to let you go…! Roto! Bang him!"

"What's the matter? All I see here is just some cut trees. I don't see anything wrong here…UUNNFFHH!"

The businessman's bodyguard sneaked from behind and hit Kyuu with a shovel, hitting him on his left temple and busting him open. As he was disoriented from the blow, the bodyguard hit him again on the same spot and further busting him open, and blood spilled on the ground. Kyuu was knocked unconscious but he was bleeding badly. The businessman then ordered his men to dump the DDS student somewhere where no one can find him. And so the goons took the 15-year old teen's body and threw him to a ravine where the raging river is flowing and left, not bothering to check if he fell to the rivers. Kyuu survived the fall and ended up hitting the rocky area near the riverbed. He remained unconscious and is unaware of his surroundings.

- - -

After what appeared to be a long time, Kyuu slowly opened his eyes, slightly surprised to see that he was inside a hut, and could feel a stinging pain on his head. Touching it, he realized that it was bandaged in three rolls on his forehead, and then it hit him. He recalled about stumbling on a group of illegal loggers and was ambushed while trying to blend in with the bad guys and then he lost conscious after being struck down with a shovel.

As he got up, he was feeling a bit dizzy and had to adjust with his sense of balance, and when he turn around he saw his jacket placed on a chair so he took it and wear it again, but noticed that no one was around so he went out of the hut, he realized that he was still in the forest of Enoshima. The DDS student looked around to see that no one is around and called anyone by shouting.

"HELLO!! IS THERE ANYONE HERE??"

Seeing that no one responded, he decided to get back to the others and see if they are safe and still there, hoping that the illegal loggers haven't discover his family's presence. As he climbed up the rocky portion of the hill, he began to walk towards the picnic area, but as he arrived after a 10-minute walk, he was in a state of shock and disbelief at what he just saw.

- The people passing by were clad in old-fashioned kimono and traditional clothing;

- Instead of the modern police, the authorities consisted of old fashioned soldiers and samurais;

- The authorities were riding in horses instead of police cars;

- Th women passing by were dressed like Geisha girls;

- No electricity posts or any modern gadgets, only parasols;

Kyuu then noticed a paper posted by a tree and then he read it, and made a harrowing discovery. He realized that he is in the 14th Century, with the date on the paper stated that today is the year September 1232. And with this he realized that he is in a different period. He wondered if he was dreaming but when he touched his bandaged forehead, he winced in pain and realized that this was all real and now he is lost and must find a way to get out of this situation.

"_Great…I got clobbered by a group of illegal loggers and now I'm in the year 1232…this is just like in the TV series Samurai-X…looks like my skills as a detective from DDS will have to be tested here if I'm to find my way out of this one…but how will I find my way out since I'm in the old times??_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you liked the opening sequence of this fic…well, looks like Kyuu will have to rely on his own since he's alone in a different era, and now is the time for him to use his detective skills to the limit if he is to get back to his own time.

Hmm…doesn't this sound like _**Tsubasa Chronicles**_? Well, I'll leave it to you readers on what you think of this setting…

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu gets into all sorts of trouble getting himself familiarized…from encountering Geisha girls to fighting bandit samurais, and...a monster? Yup, a monster...and this didn't sit well withim after seeing it kill a couple of people and he must do something about it.

From there on he gets to meet someone who claims that there is a way to send Kyuu back to his own world…but with a catch.

Check back to see what this "catch" means.


	2. The Priestess And The Search For The Oni

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Hello, DSQ fans. Last chapter brought you some interesting highlights on what you'll be expecting, and it really delivers. Kyuu is now trapped in the Japanese history of the Sengoku Period. Now this will be a big test for him as he'll have to use his deduction and feat of logics to find his way out and return to his own timeline.

Wait…is this real or just a dream…? This seems like a reminiscence of either Tsubasa Chronicles or Fushigi Yuugi. Well, I leave that to you to think what you think.

Anyway, here's chapter 2.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective_********_School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Toei Co. Ltd.

- - -

Kyuu looks around his surroundings as he made an assessment of what is happening around him and came to a conclusion, and this certainly complicated a lot of things which would put him in a grave situation:

- The people passing by were clad in old-fashioned kimono and traditional clothing;

- Instead of the modern police, the authorities consisted of old fashioned soldiers and samurais;

- The authorities were riding in horses instead of police cars;

- No electricity posts or any modern gadgets, only parasols;

- The women passing by resembles Geishas;

He was walking within the road and paused in between five-minute intervals as his bandaged head throbbed in pain since he was still injured. After getting his bearings back he continued to walk, and he had to keep a straight distance as he was being noticed by several people who seem to notice his appearance.

"That boy…is he from a foreign country?"

"Possibly…his clothing is different, yet he looks Japanese in nature…"

"Maybe he's a spy working from another country…"

Indeed, as Kyuu's appearance attracted the attention of passing samurais and confronted the 15-year old DDS student and began bullying him. Some were taken aback when he answered back in a stern manner seeing that they were unruly, which require a swift response in order to protect himself.

"Mayhap you may be a spy…"

"I'm not."

"You're Japanese yet your clothing is foreign…who are you working for??"

"No one…I'm just passing by…"

The other samurais didn't buy his alibi so they drew their swords and the DDS student was about to defend himself when the swordsmen police happened to pass by and this made the unruly samurais fled from the scene leaving Kyuu alone. But this started a new problem as the swordsmen police began to question him due to his appearance.

"If you say you're not a spy, then why the foreign clothing? I think you should come with us for further questioning. Men, take him."

"I tell you I'm just passing by…"

"Nice try, boy but we won't buy him. Men…chain him from head to toe!"

Just as the Class Q leader was about to be taken away, the ground shook a bit and a strong wind blew, and the townsfolk were starting to back away as they seem to guess what is happening and the police turn around to see where the source of the wind came from. It was an eerie moment which made the atmosphere tense and the next few minutes revealed what was about to commence. A passing merchant and his 10-year old daughter were passing by when a man and a woman, who had whitish skin, dressed like Arabs and had pointed ears emerged from the forested portion and pointed their fingers at the young girl in which made the townsfolk gasp in terror.

"You…you have the mark…the mark means that you are the next sacrifice to the Orochi. You cannot fight your fate so accept it."

Baffled, the merchant checked his daughter's hand to see if it is a bluff, but to his horror, the mark of Orochi was there, and this made him very protective of his only child, since his wife died years ago, and his daughter was all he has left. The merchant was defiant and shielded his daughter but a huge, white-ish monster, which resembled a horned, ancient dragon and a mosquito larva, emerged from the pond and dived head-first, eating the two victims in full while panic ensued and a stampede erupted, and when the swordsmen police attempted to stop it, the massive Orochi breathes fire and melted the police to death and then left.

"Quick! Run for your lives! We cannot let them mark us for death!"

Some villagers took out bow and arrows and fired at the Orochi, but they ended up becoming food and some melted to death. Some kneeled down and begged for the Orochi's mercy, and surprisingly he did, sparing the survivors' lives and departed. The man and woman, whom survivors called the two as "**_Douji_**" and "**_Hime_**", left the scene and Kyuu was the only one left. He asked the survivors about what is going on, and one of them told the Class Q leader the answer he needed.

"What you just saw is called the **_Makamou_**…and the one who attacked us is one of an assortment of monstrous creatures that usually dwell in the rural areas and consumed human beings as food. It has been like this for a lot of years…about several decades…maybe nearly 100 years ago…we tried to fight it but we are no match for them. The police you just saw are no match for them…"

"Makamou…?"

"They are the ones who did this. It means "_Demonized Spirits of the Countryside_", and this place happens to be near a lake…we wanted to move to another place but we couldn't afford it as this place is our only means of livelihood. You'd better leave if you wish to live, for when a mark of Orochi appears on any one it chooses, that person would be the next sacrifice."

Left with no choice, Kyuu reluctantly left, as some villagers began to unjustly brand him as one of the Makamou since he showed up just before the Orochi did. As he traveled on, he encountered a group of bandits ganging up on an innocent teenager and he immediately went into action, using his know-how in fighting and defending, his element of surprise won over them as the bandits were baffled by the newcomer.

Kyuu then taunted the bandits by threatenig to use the Drunken Master technique and did a silly gesture just to keep the enemies insuspense, but the wounds on his head started to throb in pain so he instead did a silly "Karate Kid" rip-off act by doing the "Crane Kick", but this move seemed to have work as one of them charges forward wielding the katana but ended up being hit by the Crane Kick, disorienting him and then took out what appeared to be a "bomb" and threw it at them while he he grabbed the girl's hand and motions her to follow him. The bandits then realized that the "bomb" was actually a pork bun and they went after the two teens.

As they passed by a rice field, the two hid behind a wide array of crops and stayed there until the bandits left after unable to find the two teens. As the coast is clear, Kyuu glances at the girl, who was aged 15, and resembles Megumi! He was quite taken aback by her appearance as her clothing was quite unique for a 15th century clothing, as she was dressed like a farmer and a priestess in one. The girl who resembles Megumi was equally taken aback, seeing that he was purely Japanese yet his clothing was quite too foreign and modern.

"Thank you…for saving me from those bandits…they would have surely raped me had you not intervene…but…you're Japanese yet your clothing is…foreign."

"Ah…it's a long story…well, you're welcome, but I have to go, as I need to find some place…or someone to help me go back to my own time…"

"You're time?"

"Ahh…it's too complicated…"

As he stood up blushing, he dropped his wallet and the 15th century Megumi picks it and accidentally saw his pocket calendar, and there she was taken aback seeing that the pocket calendar showed (in pure Japanese text) it was marked as the year 2005. She then glances as Kyuu, believing that he was sent by the "gods", seeing him as a savior who could help Japan defeat the evil Makamou.

"I believe you must be our savior…you came from the future and may help us defeat the Makamou. Please…help us…for not only my people but all of Japan have been suffering at the hands of both the Makamou and the Orochi. Please…I beg you! We'll give you anything as reward…all I ask of you is to help us…"

"But…I myself do not know what to do…I was attacked in my own era and when I woke up I'm here in you own era…I do not know what to think…Let's find someone who can help us in how to deal with those monsters…"

And so the two teens venture off to the road, and she asks him to escort her to her village, which he agreed. As they traveled, he secretly glances at her, seeing that her clothing made her stunningly pretty like a priestess than a farmer, as her lower clothing, particularly her skirt, was just a little above her knees, showing off a sexy sight of her thighs, and he was starting to get aroused and he as to compose himself, but it didn't escape her notice. She finds him attractive and was instantly smitten, and she wished she had found a mate in her village who looked just like him. As they were halfway near her village, which she told Kyuu that the name of her village is Kanna, they came across a shop and curiosity took the better of him and entered, with Megumi following him.

Inside a shop, Kyuu was taken aback by the lush ambience of the shop and was then taken by surprise as two little girls pop out and welcomes their "customers", startling Megumi. After their introduction the two girls grabbed the Class Q leader and led him further inside, and there he saw the "owner" of the shop, dressed in a seductive geisha clothing with her legs exposed, arousing him further, and the owner smirked, enjoying her seducing acts but decided to get to the point.

"I see that your curiosity made you come here. What can I do for you?"

"Umm…ahh…umm…ahh…"

"Why not sit down so you can relax…oh, your pants is bulging…I might get the impression that you're fantasizing me…"

Kyuu blushed furiously and sat down fast while tucking out his white shirt, and Megumi was blushing as well after she realize that she was staring at his lower body, but then the woman smiled to help diffuse the tension and made her statement to get to the main focus of their meeting.

"Here...drink this tea and it will help heal your head wounds..."

As Kyuu drank the tea, his head injury healed after a few minutes and he slowly took off the bandage from hjis head, surprised that his wound have healed fast. Seeing that he is 100 percent cured, she then made her point and spoke to him.

"I know why you're here..to ask directions to find someone who can help you defeat the Makamou…and you…young man…are from the 21st century…you do not belong here. You must leave. To do that you must defeat the Makamou and their trump card…the powerful Orochi."

Kyuu and the Megumi of the 15th century glanced at each other as they wonder how they can defeat the massively powerful monster without getting themselves killed. They saw how the swordsmen police vainly tried to oppose it but paid with their lives, and even the villagers were helpless against it, but the two girls, named only as **Maru** & **Moro**, jumps in and made their simultaneous reaction to the shop owner's speech.

"FIND THE ONI! FIND THE ONI! AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE MAKAMOU!"

"Maru…Moro! Knock it off! You're killing the suspense!"

The two teens glanced at each other at what they just heard and were baffled, so the shop owner decided to help clarify the statement made by her two little assistants, who continued to ran around the two sitting teens and Kyu was scratching his head.

"To defeat the Makamou…you need to find seven legendary Oni who are human in nature and appearance, but they wield vast powers to help defend and attack. You need to find seven of them, and once you've found all of them, you can defeat the Orochi. Not one, two, three, four, five or six…all seven of them. Numbers can sometimes vary on the event of the battle. Once you've defeated the Makamou and the Orochi, then you can comeback to this shop and I'll aid you in returning to your era."

Kyuu stood up and bowed, thanking her for her suggestion, but she wasn't quite through yet and gave him a little more advice on what he need to begin his search. She stood up and went to a room and then a few minutes later she emerged with something in her hands.

"You…young woman…though you are a simple farmer, you are also the village priestess of Kanna. You are wielding a pendant that would detect powerful emotions…that will also help you in locating a potential Oni and that would be a very vital role in your quest. What I have here is Mokona…a young, cute but a very magical creature. Though not as strong as the Makamou, it will help you in your journey, and like that pendant that you're wearing, Mokona can also detect an Oni nearby. Now better go for time is running out."

"Thank you Miss…"

"…Yuko Ichihara."

"Thank you, Miss Ichihara…"

"You're welcome…oh, your pants is bulging again…you've been looking at my panties while I gave you instructions…you really are a _hentai_...no wonder you get into trouble..."

Kyuu blushes again at his predicament and he bowed and left the shop. Megumi followed and the two tens set off to Kanna Village to inform her people of her quest to find the seven Oni while Yuko watches them leave. She smiles at this as she gets to see an interesting and entertaining quest which she seemingly aware of.

At Kanna Village, Megumi's people were quite taken aback by Kyu's appearance and were convinced by their priestess' claim that he can help restore peace in their country, but then tension erupted when the mark of Orochi appeared in her hand, signifying that she is the next victim to be sacrificed, and the village people were alarmed, since sacrifices take place every year, yet the sacrifice took place just several hours ago. Megumi told her people not to worry and she and Kyuu sets off to find the seven legendary Oni.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay, so I put on some elements from **_xxxHolic_** and it shows a lot. Now Kyuu has a chance of getting back home to his time by finding seven Oni, with Lady Megumi's pendant and Mokona's sensing ability. But will that be enough to help them in their search?

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Lady Megumi gets to meet their first Oni as they also encountered a Makamou. But their journey won't be as easy as they hoped. Danger comes into their midst.


	3. The Festive Demon, Kabuki

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

The quest is on now that Kyuu and Megumi, Kanna Village's priestess in the 15th century, are embarking on a mission to search for seven legendary Oni in order to defeat the vile Makamou and ten he could get home. But what he didn't expect would be a lot of dangers coming in their way.

But…in this chapter the two will get to meet the first Oni, and their first battle.

Anyway, here's chapter 3.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

_**Detective School Q**_ is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

_**Kamen Rider Hibiki**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Toei Co. Ltd.

_**Mokona **_is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Kyuu and Lady Megumi spent their first hour walking the island of Kyoto since leaving Kanna Village, with Mokona traveling with them as they are in search for the seven legendary Oni. Though they have two means of finding them, with Mokona's senses and Megumi's pendant, they assume that they can find them easily. But as the next hour passed, they realized that their quest is a lot more tedious than they thought.

"Geez…this is really irritating…who would've thought that our trip to find and search the seven legendary Oni would be this long and tiring?"

"Be patient…remember what the woman from the shop told us…"

"You mean Yuko Ichihara…"

"Yes…we have the means to find the seven…but she didn't say it be this hard. We must persevere if we are to overcome this trial…"

"Let's see…"

Kyuu took out from his pocket the modern map of Japan, and there he was able to navigate himself and her and she then made a comment as to what she think of this.

"Is your era too modern for our society of this era?"

"Yeah…though the same thing is still there…corruption…political bickering…same food…gorgeous women…"

"Is there someone like me in your era?"

"Yeah…here's her picture…"

Lady Megumi stares at the picture of 21st century Megumi, surprised to see that her future counterpart is as beautiful as her. She wondered if Kyuu and the future Megumi are committed to one another but was too shy to ask, feeling selfish as she has no right to question her "savior" who came from the future. She decided to leave it for now and continue with their search.

Thirty minutes later, their trip took them to 15th century Hiroshima, and Mokona, who seemingly resembles Two-Face (his right side is white and his left side is black), raised his head up, the crystal on his forehead glowed while Kanna Village's priestess stopped as well, feeling her pendant glowing, and the two glanced each other in unison. They believed that they hit a jackpot since they were initially told that her pendant and their traveling companion can sense an Oni nearby, and there they followed the "signal", leading to a village.

At the nearby village of Miyajima, located within Hiroshima, Kyuu and Lady Megumi saw the town, which was in a midst of a festival, was being ravaged by a Centipede Makamou, thrashing the houses and the townsfolk were running for their lives. Kyuu saw a spear and took it as he was going after the Centipede Makamou and challenge it to a battle. One of the townsfolk asked Kyuu if he is the one being sent by one of the villagers. Kyuu ponders at that question until one of the villagers arrived and made an announcement.

"Everyone…I have brought an Oni to help us fight off that Makamou! Here he is!"

"What?? An Oni?? Of all the help you searched for why him??"

Kyuu blinked his eyes as the townsfolk were wincing at hearing the word "Oni" and a man in his early 20's arrived, dressed like a 15th century Japanese traveler and has pointed ears (like a _Youkai_ from _**Gensomaden Saiyuki**_) and stood in front of the attacking Makamou. The Makamou glances at his opponent and had a long, tense stare down. As Kyuu, Lady Megumi and the townsfolk watches the scene, the man made a rather conceited comments before he makes his move.

"Evil Makamou…I will not let you choose a pretty lady here to become a food chain or a frozen delight! Not an ice cream…not a hamburger…and especially not spaghetti! I will not allow you to take this town's blood and turn them into iced tea or Coca-Cola! So prepare yourself as I turnyou into chocolate fudge!"

"_Huh?? I'm in the Sengoku Period yet Coca-Cola and a hanburger made its way here??_"

Kyuu was baffled by the man's choice of words, but he just stood there and watched what the next scene will do, wondering if he is one of the seven Oni they were tasked to find.

With that said and done, the man took out what appeared to be a hand-sized black tuning fork and struck it against his left forearm, emitting a humming vibration and placed it in front of his forehead, and a ruby-like object appeared between his eyebrows and then uttered a word.

"_**Oni Henshin…Kabuki!**_"

Black and green haze enveloped his body and was covered in dark, tinted smoke, and after a few moments the man emerged in a different form. He was garbed in a green and red armor that resembles a real-life Oni while he made moving gestures like a real-life kabuki does, and then speaks up and made his presence known to all.

"Now tremble in fear, Makamou…for the one who stands before you is the Oni…Kabuki!"

Kyuu was quite taken by surprise and so was Lady Megumi…they have seen what appeared to be the legendary Oni that Yuko Ichihara has told them to find, but then they were baffled as neither Mokona or her pendant didn't register their acknowledgements. But this didn't stop them from watching the next scene emerging. "Kabuki" took out what appeared to be huge drumsticks from the old century and waved it at the Makamou, emitting strong waves which nearly hit the monster but ended up hitting a cow, killing it. The Makamou retaliated with a ball of fire from its mouth and Kabuki dodges it, hitting a local villager, burning him to death as well as melting to nothingness. Kabuki then tries to counterattack using his drumsticks and nearly hit the Makamou until it was forced to flee. Surprisingly, only a few cheered at the Oni, and when Kabuki reverted back to his normal form, he decided to collect his "fees" as the villager who summoned him promised to "pay".

Kyuu and Lady Megumi then watches a rather disturbing scene that follows as the village chief of Miyajima told the Oni that the village can only pay him with food, but nevertheless he accepted it. While he was eating his "reward", he saw a hungry boy watching and he decided to share his food with the child, who was malnourished. The boy accepted it and the two seemingly got along until the boy's mother came and slapped the plate from her son while slapping and berating him.

"I told you not to come close to an Oni! I told you a hundred times yet you wouldn't listen!"

"Wahhh!! I was hungry!! He's not a bad Oni! He saved our village!!"

"An Oni is an Oni! And Oni are animals that must die!! NOW GET INSIDE BEFORE I WHIP YOU LIKE A MULE!"

The village chief felt anger at the woman's behavior and tried to reprimand her for her actions as he defends "Kabuki", saying that not all Oni are bad and that they're different from the Makamou, but the rest of the townsfolk share the same mentality as the woman, saying that "if anyone who comes into contact with an Oni is marked for a painful death". As the villagers went to their homes, the village chief apologizes to "Kabuki" while expressing his gratitude. "Kabuki" left Miyjima village and noticed the two teens leaving as well. He was curious as to why they were leaving just like him.

"You two seem like travelers. What's your rush?"

"You see…my friend and I are in search for seven legendary Oni, and if we gathered seven of them…we could beat the Makamou and its champion…the powerful Orochi. This is Mokona, and he can sense an Oni nearby, but for some reason, even though you're an Oni, he couldn't seem to recognize you as one of the seven."

"Hello, I'm Mokona…and I see that you're an Oni but my body doesn't seem to recognize you as one of the seven that we're tasked to find…"

"Oh, quite alright…well is it okay if I travel with you? I have no where else to go and I might help you in finding the seven Oni, even though I'm not the one you're searching for."

As Lady Megumi thanked "Kabuki" for his offer, Kyuu couldn't help but feel suspicious, as he sensed that something wasn't right in regards to the battle at Miyajima Village. Nevertheless he kept his composure and they all set off to another place to continue their search for the seven Oni.

An hour later, their travel took them near 15th century Osaka, where Mokona sensed an Oni near a village and the group proceeds towards the village, but then they were confronted by a group of rogue samurais. Kyuu took out a small Kodachi sword that he got from one of Lady Megumi's village and prepares to duel out with one of the bandits, but their new traveling companion changes to his Oni form of Kabuki and pinned down one of the bandits, and then places what appeared to be a a green disk, which expands in size and is as big as a drum disk covering the bandit's upper body. Then he took out his huge drumsticks, dubbed the "Ressui", and began to pound on the disk and the bandit was showing signs of pain.

"_**Goukan Kenran!**_"

As the rest of the samurais watched, as Kabuki pounds his Ressui on the huge disk and blood spurts out of the bandit's eyes, nose, mouth and ears, and after three minutes of "drum play", the bandit's body exploded, and the ground kabuki is standing on is filled with blood and organs, and he pointed his Ressui at the surviving samurais.

"If I ever see or catch you attacking a village or a traveler, you'll suffer the same fate as this guy. Get me? Now leave or else I'll change my mind!"

The terrified bandits flee with panic while Kyuu and Lady Megumi were surprised at the amount of excessive force they've seen kabuki used, and wondered if they did the right thing in asking him to come along with them. Instead of questioning him, they all went inside the village near Awaji Island and as Mokona was leading the expedition, they went to a house where a singleman was living. To their surprise, they realized that this was the first of the seven Oni they were searching for, as Mokona finally recognize him. They were also surprised that the Oni in front of them was the 28-year old version of Kyuu, looking very mature in appearance and manner. The group introduces themselves and explained their reason for their search, but the Kyuu of the 15th century, who introduced himself as Kyutu Renjourou, politely turn down their request to join their search, stating that te Oni they're searching for died long ago.

"The Oni you're searching for is my father...Storoutou Renjourou. He was an Oni who fought an army of makamou, but died when i was young. He, along with my mother...died."

"But Mr. Renjourou...being the son of a legendary Oni..I'm sure he's pased his title and powers to..."

"Unfortunately he didn't as he died bfore he'd made me an Oni. I'm sorry but I can't help you on this one."

Seeing that Kyutu won't budge in to their pleas, they had no choice but to move on and search for the six remaining Oni left. As the group left, Kyutu glances at them by the window, wondering if he did the right thing in turning down their request, but nevertheless he wanted to have nothing to do with fighting, as he felt his involvement won't help them in their journey.

_**To Be Continued…**_

An Oni is found, but the catch is…

Kabuki wasn't duly recognized by Mokona as one of the seven;

The other Oni, Satoroutou Renjourou, was said to have been killed long ago, thus Kyuu and Lafy Megumi hit a snag as they are required to SEVEN. With one dead, how will they complete their mission?

So they must now find the other six, but will six be enough?

_**Preview:**_

The group finds another Oni but will he join them?

**_Note:_**

- "Kabuki" means "Festive Demon".

- Kyutu is a pun on the prefecture "Kyoto". And I made this up so I could put some historic references, and this is also a counterpart name for the 15th century version of Kyuu.


	4. The Freezing Demon, Touki

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Last chapter you get to see what Kyuu's 15th century counterpart is like after the 15th century Megumi appeared at the start of the second chapter. Now you're going to see another Class Q member who'll resemble the present-day main characters. I'm sure you're going to be surprised at what this person look like and you'll be taken away at his appearance.

Speaking of which, Kyuu and Lady Megumi were able to meet two Oni, but the first one, Kabuki, was not recognized by both Megumi's enchanting pendant or Mokona's sensing ability. The other, an unnamed Oni, was the first to be recognized but turn out to be the father of the 15th century Kyuu, who was identified as Kyutu Renjoru, died long ago yet Lady Megumi and Mokona were able to sense the Oni's aura but couldn't pinpoint its location.

Now the travelers continue their search, unaware of the dangers they're about to face.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_xxxHOLiC_** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

At Kyoto , inside a shop where Kyuu and Lady Megumi first came here after their initial meeting, the lobby area was filled with smoke and several items lined up for sale. The owner, named Yuko Ichihara, watches the scene on her crystal ball where Kyuu, Lady Megumi, Mokona and Kabuki are continuing in their travel to search for the six other Oni, smirking at how Kyutu Renjoru told the travelers that the first Oni they were suppose to meet died long ago.

"How gullible these kids are…they don't know that the first Oni is near them yet they couldn't tell…and I told them they must find SEVEN, six won't do…but that's alright…I'm curious to see how our "savior" from the future would pull it off if he were to get back to his own native time…"

At that moment, her two young assistants, Maru and Maro, barges in to the scene, hitting the table and Yuko frantically managed to save her crystal ball form smashing into pieces and glared at the two as they continued to ran around like hyperactive kids, and she sweat-dropped at the scene as the two little assistants are running like a mouse trying to avoid a pesky cat and she seemingly got irritated at their ignorance.

"Hey! Behave yourselves!! You almost cost me my crystal ball!"

"Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! And when he does…he'll come here! He'll come here! He'll come here and make love!!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU PAIR OF DIMWITS AND PREPARE MY SNACKS!!"

- - -

At a castle within the far off the coast of the country, which is the 15th century Hokkaido , the massively huge Orochi awaits as one of his servants arrive to deliver his report to his master which seemingly aroused the monster's curiosity. The Orochi's two trusted henchmen, Douji and Hime, watches on as the servant's report is about to commence.

"Master Orochi…I bring news to you…which came from our spy who is following the travelers who just chased away the Centipede Makamou…the next victim who will be your intended sacrifice, is among the travelers, has the mark of the sacrifice, and they managed to find one of the seven Oni, but they learned that the one they seek had died long ago…"

The Orochi's eyes glowed as he seemingly guessed what the travelers are up to, but hearing the news made him very confident. With one dead and six others yet to be found, he now has a good chance of nailing his next meal, and to find out if the traveler is indeed the savior from the future. He then made is response and everyone inside gathered to listen.

"So…the travelers intended to gather seven Oni to defeat me, and to do that they must find the seven who have been reborn. A pity one has died and they still have to search for the remaining ones…and the next sacrifice is among the travelers…Douji…Hime…contact the Four Trines…send a message to **_Suzaku…Seiryu…Genbu _**and**_ Byakko_**. Tell them to send their "Super Makamou" and capture the travelers. Kill them if they have to, but bring me the "savior" and the sacrifice alive."

After that, the servant left the scene as Douji and Hime left to inform the Four Trines about what Orochi had told them about the order.

- - -

At a road somewhere within 15th century Tanabe, Kyuu, Megumi and Kabuki were traveling near a mountainside as they were following Mokona who senses an Oni near their vicinity while Lady Megumi's pendan glowed as an Oni's aura was teling her that she and her companions were near their target. After more than 10 minutes of additional walking, they came across what appeared to be a Buddhist temple, which is 15th century in nature. They wondered if the Oni that Lady Megumi's pendant and Mokona sensed a while ago is here or not, but Kyuu was optimistic that they'll find the next one here.

Before they are about to enter the road leading to the temple, Kyuu, Lady Megumi, Kabuki and Mokona began to have a discussion on whether to go inside or not, having experienced that people are very cold towards the Oni despite saving them from the Makamou.

"Well…we came all the way here, so we might as well go inside and asked some of the people there if they see or know one. I'm sure they're nice people there…"

"Whoa…hold on…we don't know if they are "nice"…remember at the village where I first clashed with the Centipede Makamou…they literally threw me out…"

"Mokona says we should give it a try…I'm sure they're nice people…besides…"

"…they're monks. I say we tell them our side and I'm sure they're willing to help us."

After that, they all went inside, not noticing that a teenage girl saw the travelers enter the temple, with a diabolical smirk on her lips. She then disappeared into the woods and vanished without a trace, and minutes later birds were flying away from the trees within the woods which is an eerie sign of the danger that is soon coming.

- - -

Twenty minutes have passed and the travelers are standing in front of a huge door which leads to the inside of the temple, and Kabuki was starting to get impatient as they were standing there for long, and decided to "knock" on the door, but was stopped by Kyuu as the Oni's knocking was rather loud, fearing that they might be sent away for his rude gesture.

"What do you want me to do?? We can't just stand here all day! Someone has to call those bald-headed dimwits ad let them know we're here for some information to …"

"We have to be a bit patient as we don't know what we'll find here…finding an Oni is not that easy…the first one we find was already dead, so w can't afford to screw u this one…"

Finally they got a response in the form of arrows firing at their area of standing, Kabuki jumped away while Kyuu used his body to shield Lady Megumi, but in the process a stray arrow penetrated his left thigh, and he fell to the ground, which shocked her, as blood was starting to stain his pants.

"Oh no…Kyuu!"

Kabuki was starting to feel sorry for the Class Q leader and was about to initiate his transformation when a loud voice was heard and the shooting stopped, which also caught the travelers' attention upon hearing the voice, and when they were turning around, they saw a rather elderly man, dressed in a majestic Buddhist attire. He appeared to be in his mid-60's and was rather irritated at what is happening.

"YOU FOOLS! ARE YOU ALL BLIND?? YOU'RE SHOOTING AT A GROUP OF TRAVELERS…AND THEY'RE TEENAGERS!! YOU'LL END UP STAINING YOUR AND OUR REPUTATION AND PURITY OF THIS TEMPLE !! CHECK FIRST IF THEY ARE ARMED OR NOT!!"

The huge door opened and several students emerged, and things went for the worse as they aimed their arrows and swords at Kabuki and the two teens, not trusting them even if Kyuu is wounded, but the elderly monk became more incensed and slapped the leader of the assault group.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU??"

"Chief Abbott…one of them is an Oni…and these two are his accomplices…we can't just…"

"Are they armed?? Did they attack the temple?? Use your eyes and see what you've done! You have violated one of the sacred laws of Buddha! Go inside at once! The rest of you…help the wounded! You…may I have a word with you…young Oni?? And that little one…is he with you?"

"Yeah…his name's Makona and we're here on a mission. All I did was knock on your door and poof! Arrows flying…"

"I sincerely apologized…we will listen to your side…come…"

And so, Kabuki and Mokona went with the Chief Abbott while Kyuu was taken by the other students to treat his wounds with Lady Megumi following him, worried over his safety. When all were inside, the door closed and the rest of the guards remained in their posts to monitor any incoming adversaries. They noted that the woods became quiet after seeing the birds leaving and wondered if this is a sign of a bad omen.

- - -

At the main hall of the temple, the Chief Abbot and the other elders of the temple listens to Mokona's explanation about coming here and about their mission to gather seven Oni in order to combat the forces of the Makamou and its leader, the Orochi. Everyone inside also listened on the fact tat the first Oni was said to have died long ago, and that he and Megumi have sensed one here in this temple, and that Kyuu is from the future and was sent here for unknown reasons, and that if he were able to gather the seven and defeat the Makamou, then he would be sent home.

While the rest were disbelieving in Mokona's claim, one of the elders was rather silent, as if he knows something the others don't, and was torn between telling them what he knows or not. He then saw one of the elders dismissing Mokona's claim and accuses him and Kabuki of being in league with the Makamou, instigating a tension within the hall.

"Hah! Though you say you're an Oni being different from the Makamou…you're still not human…you're an animal…a beast that must be killed…I bet youi're here to let the other monsters get inside…"

"Elder! Stop these accusations at once! We still need to confirm if their claim is true or not…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The chief Abbot shrieked at the top of his lungs after he had heard enough about the squabbling between the elders. He knew there is a reason why the travelers came here and he wanted to know for sure if their claims are as real as they speak. He asked one of the students if either Kyuu or Lady Megumi are ready to talk. The student bowed and went to the recovery room to check on the two.

At the recovery room, Kyuu was lying on the bed as his left thigh is being bandaged after the doctor patched up his wounds. He was dressed only in his brief as he was instructed to remove his clothing while undergoing treatment. The rest of the students were glancing at his clothes, amazed at the texture and appearance. Lady Megumi was staring at Kyuu's body, as this was her first time to see a semi-naked boy. Although he's only 15 years old, she finds him quite attractive. She shook her head realizing that as the village priestess, she must remain pure and not give in to the temptations. It was then that one of the students came and summons her to the main hall to answer some questions. She bowed to Kyuu telling him she'll be back. As she goes with the student who summoned her, there was a silhouette that resembled eyes emerging from a dark room, glancing at the departing girl, and then at the Class Q leader who I still being treated.

- - -

Outside the temple, within the woods, you could see shadows covering most of the grounds, and from the size of it, you can say they're of "gigantic" proportions, and they seem to be a lot of them and are ready to do an invasion. Then another huge shadow emerged but is standing behind a thick bush and is giving them an order.

"When I give the signal, you go in and find the woman and a boy…kill the rest inside…and feel free to eat them…they are yours to feed…"

- - -

At the main hall, Lady Megumi stood in front of the elders and the students of the temple, telling them their side of the story and why they came here in this temple, and about the "savior" who agreed to help find the seven Oni to combat the Makamou, but of course the travelers were met with fierce opposition from some rowdy members, unwilling to believe such "blasphemy".

"Hah! You're just a peasant pretending to believe that there is a "savior" to save us from the Makamou! That Oni with you is just your accomplice in order to pilfer whatever treasure we have! I say we throw them out!"

"But your elder…we didn't come here to…"

"In Buddha's name, I say we throw them out now!"

One of the Elders urged and some of the students agreed in unison but Kyuu, who is limping his way here in crutches and fully clothed, intervened and was not pleased with what he just saw. He then made his point known by taking out some items from his backpack in order to show that he is not a fraud.

"WE ARE NOT A FRAUD!! IS THIS HOW YOU BUDDHISTS BEHAVE HERE!! YOU…OU'RE A DISGRACE!! INSTEAD OF PROMOTING PEACE AND PURITY AS WELL AS BEING KIND TO OTHERS YOU'RETEACHING YOUR STUDENTS TO BECOME RACISTS AND BIGOTS!! SO WHAT IF KABUKI IS AN ONI?? AT LEAST HE'S PAYING COURTESY BY NOT REACTING TO YOUR SELFISH DEMEANOR!! IF IT'S PROFF YOU WANT THAT I'M FROM THE 21st CENTURY…THEN HERE IS MY PROOF!!"

He took out his items such as his DDS notebook, his calendar and his picture of Class Q. A the Elders and the students looked at the items, one of the students saw the calendar which is about the year 2005, and there he was able to read the languages and all, and showed it to the Elders. Soon they all realize that Kyuu was telling them the truth, but the rude member of the Elder was persistent in making Kyuu and his friends appear to be the enemy, but then one of the students barged in, bloodied and lost his left arm.

"Masters…we are…under attack…by a horde of…giant, grey rats…"

"You see?? YOU SEE?? THE MAKAMOU ARE COMING…ALL THANKS TO THEM…NOW YOU BELIEVE ME?? THESE BLASPEMEOUS BRATS ARE THE ONES WHO BROUGHT THEM…"

But then one of the students saw something when he saw the picture of Class Q and then showed it to the elders, which surprises them.

"Master…look at this…this young child here resembles one of our own…he resembled him!"

As everyone looked at the picture, they were surprised to see that the person in the picture the student stating was Kazuma Narusawa. At that point the "giant rats" came in, and they turn out to be the Makamou. They began to disembowel the guards and the students began to fight back, but they were no match. As the others tried to hold them off, the Elders, Kyuu and Lady Megumi went outside the temple and saw more of the Rat Makamou eating away the other students, and soon they were joined by the Monkey Makamou, smashing their way through the temple walls. One of the Makamou saw the two tens and made their way by circling around two. It was then that another Makamou emerged, and spoke to the two as well as stating his position.

"So…you must be the ones who are searching for the seven Oni…now you have a choice…surrender and come with us…or we eat everyone here alive…ahh…you…you have the mark of the Orochi, that means you are the next sacrifice…come with me or I kill them all…"

At that point, another person came out of the temple, and he was dressed in a priest-like attire which stated that he is a high-ranking monk. In other words, his attire is similar to that of the monk Komyo Sanzo (except that he has no tights!). He appeared to be in his early 20's and he resembles Kazuma! He glances at the Rat Makamou as they are about to go after him, but then by closing is eyes, the Rat Makamou were levitating and flew backwards, colliding with the Monkey Makamou.

"So…you are one of the Four Trines…special agents of the Orochi…you must be Seiryu…the Dragon Makamou…tell Orochi that Buddha isn't pleased with what he is doing…"

"Hah! Tell him that you're going to be a food chain! My lieges, take him!!"

One of the elders who seem to be very close to that monk was worried that he might get killed and urged him to run, but the monk was standing there chanting the holy words and the scriptures around his shoulders levitated and wiped out half of the entire Makamou army, but then more surrounded him and the Elder who was close to that monk was worried.

"Master Kazumaki…you can't stand a chance against them!!"

But then Mokona's crystal began to shine and so was Lady Maegumi's pendant as they sensed an Oni's aura emanating and saw the monk, who is identified as Kazumaki Narusaki, took out what appeared to be a bronze, tuning fork the size of a mouse pad and taps it on his left hand and places it on his forehead while doing a praying gesture. As the tuning fork vibrates, a crystal-like symbol appeared on his forehead, which resembles a face of a real-life Oni and then Kazumaki made a chant, which surprises everyone.

"**_Oni-Henshin…Touki!!_**"

At that moment, fog enveloped his body and moments later Kazumaki emerged in a different form. His appearance was that of an armored Oni whose armor was white with bronze ornament, his face resembles that of an armored polar bear and wields a thin saber-like weapon that resembles a gong stick. Mokona and Lady Megumi stared wide-eyed in surprise, while Kyuu smiles as he and the others were able to finally meet another Oni, and he hoped that the Oni there would join their quest once this problem is solved. At that moment, "Touki" points a finger and issued a warning, telling the Makamou to leave now or face the consequences.

"_You think you could threaten us?? Get him!! SLAY HIM!! KILL ALL OF THEM!! BUT BRING THE GIRL ALIVE!!_"

Touki then uses his thin gong stick to stab three Rat Makamou in a row then kicks them back, colliding with 20 Monkey Makamou, and then opens his "mouth" and lets out a deep, freezing breath, putting them on ice, and then, his gong stick changed form, and now it resembles a bigger version of the gong stick which is a "Taiko". He then smashes the frozen enemies ands are destroyed.

Kabuki, who is watching the scene, had no choice in the matter but to help Touki so he initiated his transformation and became the Oni Kabuki and joins him in fending off the Makamou army until Seiryu is left. As Touki uses his "ice breath" Seiryu uses his "Fire Breath", and there Kabuki uses the distraction to do a sneak attack as he took his silver using fork and it became a katana sword and does a series of sword-slashing/stabbing combo weakening the Dragon Makamou, and then the two Oni did their ultimate attacks. Kabuki took his belt buckle and placed it on Seiryu's belly which grew in size and resembled a large drum. Then the green and red-armored Oni took away his sword and took his two Taiko and began to beat the drum, forming a painful vibration that caused the Makamou intense pain.

"_Ongeki Da Gouka Kenran!_"

While Kabuki does this Touki followed suit as he took out his belt buckle and it became a huge gong, and there he uses his Taiko to beat it, causing a huge sound and the vibration struck the Makamou. Touki and Kabuki's attacks caused the Makamou to scream out in pain and he "exploded", turning into dusts and dispersed into nothingness. Everyone cheered while some of the Elders were speechless at what they saw, and now they must do something about it.

- - -

At the main hall, everyone were sitting down as the one of the leaders began to explain to them that he is the only one who knows that Kazumaki was born as an Oni and kept this fact hidden from everyone and how and why he came to live in the Buddhist temple and became a high-ranking monk.

"The Makamou were created to eradicate humanity, yet they decided to enslave some and even use them as sacrifices to serve the Orochi. The Oni…despite being monstrous, appear to develop some human-like features and felt they can blend in with the humans, thus they want no part in killing the humans, and this caused an argument and eventually causing a defection from the Makamou and the two different races began to oppose one another. Despite the fact that some Oni came to the aid of the humans, some feared that they are just like the Makamou, thus they continued to distrust them. Twenty-two years ago, a small basket was floating on a river near the temple and I saw a male infant crying. He was abandoned for one reason: he had pointed ears, a distinguishing feature of an Oni. Since I couldn't bring myself to drown it since he is innocent and an infant, I decided to bring it to he temple and made a pair of "ears" to hide his true ears. And there everyone welcomed him. I was hoping that through the teachings here he won't bring himself to use his Oni powers to commit evil deeds, and I was glad that he was pure. I was even pleased that he was selected as the next in line of a position where he answers directly to the Chief Abbott. But I was worried about when his secret would be revealed and may lead to his expulsion."

At hat point, Kazumaki motions the elder to let him continue the story and revealed what he knows about himself and how he came to reveal his Oni status earlier ago.

"You need not worry. I have already gained the knowledge needed to differentiate between good and evil. I already know that I'm an Oni when I once removed the disguise but kept them on as I anted to serve the temple. Then I heard a voice coming from Buddha telling me that I have a mission to fulfill…to meet up with other Oni who have been reborn, and to fight the Orochi. Buddha showed to me that I was previously a war Oni and with that knowledge, and the teachings I learned here…I'll use my talents to help the weak and the oppressed. There Buddha gave me a tuning fork and showed me how to use it when the time comes should a situation calls for it."

Kyuu liked the sound of it and approached Kazumaki, asking him if he's willing to come.

"Will you come with us and help us in finding the other Oni and stop the Orochi?"

"Yes I will…for it is Buddha's will."

While some seem to oppose it, the Chief Abbot gave Kazumaki his blessings and before they set off, the 3rd Oni promised that after his mission is over, he will return to the temple. After that the travelers left and are now in search for other Oni to recruit and to defeat a Makamou who comes in their midst.

- - -

At the shop in Kyoto, Yuko Ichihara smiles as Kyuu was able to net his "first " Oni, and now she gingerly awaits their next adventure as she senses that Orochi's forces would be pissed off now that one of the Four Trines, Seiryu, is now dead, and he would sent the other remaining Trines to intercept and vanquish all possible threats.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now they have an officially recognized Oni with them, and now they have to find other Oni to help save Lady Megumi and the others from certain doom as time is seemingly running out for them as by now they knew that Orochi is going to take extreme measures to wipe them out of his way.

**_Preview:_**

Another Oni, and he is another counterpart from Class Q, and the next Trine is going to pin down the heroes. You'll be surprised to see who this 15th century Class Q member is like…

- - -

Here are the statistics of the Oni featured here, and their brief description. Fro this point on I'll be posting the Oni who appeared in this fic and what they can do and how they can affect the plot of this fic.

**Touki**

**Biography**

Touki is a fictional character that appeared exclusively in this fanfic, Kyuu & the Seven War Demons. Touki's design is based on the gong and a polar bear.

He is the 15th century counterpart of Kazuma Narusawa and is originally a war Oni who fought alongside the Makamou until he was killed in mysterious circumstances. He was reborn as an infant and was abandoned in a basket floating on a river hoping he'll drown due to the fact that he was born an Oni. A Buddhist monk found him floating and feeling pity and that he is just a defenseless baby, he took him in and disguised his ear to cover his "pointed ears" to hide the fact that he is an Oni.

The Chief Abbot of the temple accepted him and named him Kazumaki Narusaki. Kazumaki spends the next twenty years serving the temple and embracing Buddhism, but on his 21st year, Buddha spoke to him one night and revealed to him the truth and showed him the weapons needed to defend himself and others. He finally revealed himself when the temple came under attack from the Makamou, and with the help of the Oni Kabuki, the Makamou who is one of the Four Trines, Seiryu, was defeated. After that he joins Kyuu and the others in searching for the other Oni in order to defeat Orochi once and for all.

**Personality**

Touki is a great and wise Buddhist priest, and can be the voice of reason and serves as the pacifier of the group when an argument resumes. Even though he grew up in the teachings of the Buddhist temple, he can be willing to become brutal if the situation calls for it.

**Weapons/Gear**

**Henshin Onsa (Bronze Tuning Fork)**: His henshin device. The transformation takes effect when he taps the tuning fork onto a surface and setting the vibrating henshin device in front of his face. He shouts out 'Touki' before the transformation takes place.

**Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle)**

**Ongeki Kanabou (Gong Stick)**: Rettou: Touki's personal weapons. Resembling a Taiko, it is used to strike his Taiko Buckle when in the form of a large gong which produces a loud gong sound. This is his ultimate attack called "Ichigeki Dotou"


	5. The Majestic Breath Demon, Ibuki

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

This chapter you will get to see which Class Q member resembles his 15th century counterpart and what he is like following the appearance of the 15th century Kazuma, who, in this era, a Buddhist monk/priest, and is said to be an Oni in the last chapter. Well, now the heroes have an officially recognized Oni on their side, so now they must find the remaining five in order to band together and defeat the Orichi and the Makamou.

Speaking of which, aside from Kazuma, who in this era as identified as **Kazumaki Narusaki**, Kyuu and Lady Megumi were able to meet the other two Oni, but the first one, Kabuki, was not recognized by both Megumi's enchanting pendant or Mokona's sensing ability. The other, an unnamed Oni, was the first to be recognized but turn out to be the father of the 15th century Kyuu, who was identified as Kyutu Renjoru, died long ago yet Lady Megumi and Mokona were able to sense the Oni's aura but couldn't pinpoint its location.

Now the travelers continue their search, unaware of the dangers they're about to face. And it's going o be rather majestic.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_xxxHOLiC_** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** (character) is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

Three months have passed since Kyuu and the group met the Oni **Touki **(Kazumaki), and with him and Kabuki on their side, Kyuu and Lady Megumi can now breath a sigh of relief now that they have "additional" fighters to help them quell off any enemy attack so they won't have problems in dealing with the Makamou, and now they continue their quest to find the rest so he could go back to his own time period via Yuko Ichihara, the shop owner who told him the key to getting home.

While resting at the foot of a mountain they just passed, Kazumaki glances at Kyuu's Class Q picture, amazed to see his 21st century counterpart and asked him what Kazuma is like and how he acts in his era.

"Wise and logic-thinking…uses his brain a lot when solving mysteries…although he is not as serious-minded in terms of being serious…but he's good-natured just like you."

"If Buddha permits me…I'd like to meet my…descendant…"

"Maybe in your dreams…I'm sure you'll get to meet him…"

"Hey you two…we'd better get going before we encounter more trouble…"

Kabuki motioned and so the group sets off and heads to a town where a festival took place and when they pass by, some were surprised to see Kyuu's appearance, and an Oni and a Buddhist priest talking and traveling together, wonering if it's okay for a human and an Oni to co-exist.

- - -

At Kyoto, inside a shop where Kyuu and Lady Megumi first came here after their initial meeting, the lobby area was filled with smoke and several items lined up for sale. The owner, named Yuko Ichihara, watches the scene on her crystal ball where Kyuu, Lady Megumi, Mokona, Touki and Kabuki are continuing in their travel to search for the five other Oni, smirking at how Kyutu Renjoru told the travelers that the first Oni they were suppose to meet died long ago.

"How gullible these kids are…they don't know that the first Oni is near them yet they couldn't tell…and I told them they must find SEVEN, six won't do…but that's alright…I'm curious to see how our "savior" from the future would pull it off if he were to get back to his own native time…so Touki is with them…and I'm sure his being the "voice of reason" would come in handy in the future…"

At that moment, her two young assistants, Maru and Maro, barges in to the scene, hitting the table and Yuko frantically managed to save her crystal ball form smashing into pieces and glared at the two as they continued to ran around like hyperactive kids, and she sweat-dropped at the scene as the two little assistants are running like a mouse trying to avoid a pesky cat and she seemingly got irritated at their ignorance.

"Hey! Behave yourselves!! You almost cost me my crystal ball!"

"Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! And when he does…he'll come here! He'll come here! He'll come here and make love to Lady Megumi…!!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU PAIR OF DIMWITS AND PREPARE MY SNACKS!!"

"PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!! PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!! PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!! PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!! PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!! PREPARE YOUR SNACKS!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!!"

- - -

At a castle within the far off the coast of the country, which is the 15th century Hokkaido, the massively huge Orochi awaits as one of his servants arrive to deliver his report to his master which seemingly aroused the monster's curiosity. The Orochi's two trusted henchmen, Douji and Hime, watches on as the servant's report is about to commence.

"Master Orochi…I bring news to you…and it's serious…**_Seiryu_**…one of the Four Trines…was killed off! An Oni by the name of Touki has killed him and wiped off his forces. They are searching for the next Oni and might persuade him to join their forces! We must slay them before they get the chance to recruit their would-be ally!"

The Orochi's eyes glowed as he seemingly guessed that he underestimated his targets and he must come up with a way to derail them from seeking other Oni to join their cause so he told the servant what to do next.

"So…the travelers are very lucky, but their luck won't last long…Douji! Hime! Hear my voice! Summon the next Trine and have him dispatch the travelers and kill those who are allied with them! This I commanded! Do not return until that order is carried out!"

After that, the servant left the scene as Douji and Hime left to inform the next Trine about what Orochi had told them about the order.

- - -

At a road somewhere within 15th century Kobe, the travelers are walking and passed by a road where it leads to a huge castle, which was very magnificent to gaze at starting from the outside. Kyuu stares at it, as he was amazed by the sight even though he'd seen the pictures of it from the internet at his era, but then Lady Megumi's amulet glowed and levitated as she sensed something emanating from the castle.

Meanwhile, Kazumaki was being lobbied by the townsfolk and asked him for prayers as some of their family members were struck with personal calamities and he was forced to oblige and prayed for them, not noticing that his fellow travelers have went on ahead without him.

Kyuu was now feeling something as he was holding Mokona as the black and white, furry traveling companion was jumping up and down as the crystal on his forehead glowed light blue as he too sensed an Oni nearby and the Class Q leader was having problem maintaining his balance and was being pulled and dragged as Mokona began to head to the castle.

"I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni! I sensed an Oni and I'm going there to meet him!"

"Hey, wait…Mokona! Calm down! We have to ask permission first before we go in! Hey! You're dragging me to the ground! Let go! Stop! I can't get up with you running around! OFF! OUCH! HEY! DIRTS GETTING IN MY EYES!! I SAID STOP!!"

Mokona paid no attention as he continues to hop towards the castle with Lady Megumi following as her pendant is telling her to follow the aura while Kabuki stayed behind, unwilling to get himself into any trouble the two teens might cause, but then had second thoughts of leaving them on their own.

"_Geez…should I or should I not…?_"

After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to follow them, but to his surprise, as he entered the initial passageway, he was greeted by a sight that is a labyrinth of trees and bushes, which has several entrances to choose from, and he wondered which path the two teens took and which way he should go.

"_What the heck?? What kind of place is this?? Now how am I supposed to find where those kids went?? This is more tedious than I thought! Maybe I should've stick with them instead of thinking where whether I should wait or not…_"

- - -

Inside the castle, several people were busy doing several things which normally does like other activities in a castle. There were guards patrolling the palace grounds, culinary staff members preparing food for the royal family, several advisers doing a lot of things which would help keep the nation stabilized, and of course, there are PR's (public relations) and guests from other neighboring kingdoms and family friends.

The moment of peace and tranquility was interrupted when one of the sentry came inside and called for the guardsmen and the Emperor himself. Minutes later the emperor appeared, and he resembles King Hades of Pluto! Just like his 20th century counterpart, he is as stern as always and does not like useless reports. He then motions the guard to tell him why he caused a rather surprising commotion.

"This better be good, or else I'll send you to Tartaros for disrupting the peaceful environment of this castle…NOW SPEAK UP OR I'LL SEND YOU THERE NOW!! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT OR ELSE I'LL…"

"You're high and mighty…I saw an Oni outside the castle…just in front of the Labyrinth we made decades ago…I believe he's trying to invade our castle and…I saw two youngsters and a strange creature having getting past the labyrinth, and are on their way here…one is a peasant and the other seems to be a foreigner as his clothing is not of our country…mayhap he may be a spy…"

"THEN SEND OUR TROOPS AND INTERCEPT THEM! BRING OUR ROYAL DOGS WITH YOU!! KILL THEM IF YOU HAVE TO, BUT JUST MAKE SURE THE HEIR TO THE THRONE IS SAFELY PROTECTED!! NOW GO AND DON'T WASTE ANY TIME!!"

And so the guards have been dispatched and went out of the castle to intercept Kyuu and Lady Megumi, bringing their royal dogs with them while the others went to the labyrinth to take on Kabuki. Minutes later, they were nearing the labyrinth and the others went around to search for the two teens, who somehow sneaked inside the castle without being seen, and at the entrance of the labyrinth, Kabuki stood there, realizing that his only way to get inside the castle are the guards, but instead of attacking them, he gestured himself in an act of surrendering. Soon he was tied up and went along with the guards as they head back to the castle while the rest continued their search for the two teens.

- - -

Kazumaki went towards the road leading to the labyrinth and prayed to Buddha which way he should go. After a minute of meditating, he took the right path by running, and there he saw a tied-up Kabuki being led away by the royal guards and called to them and the guards were surprised to see a Buddhist priest coming and they listened to him. But the scene shifts to the far end of the festival as the town is being overrun by Makamou that resemble rabbits, who are taller than the average human, and the streets are stained with blood and organs.

- - -

Inside the castle, near the royal family dining hall, Kyuu was bouncing up and down as he was unable to let go of Mokona as he keeps on hopping around, and finally came to a stop as he managed to regain his footing and grabbed the furry little creature and screamed at the top of his lungs, capturing everyone's attention.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN! WE STILL NEED TO ASK PERMISSION BEFORE WE COME BARGING IN THIS CASTLE! THIS CASTLE IS HUGE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE OF THE PEOPLE HERE IS AN ONI! ALSO WE NEED TO ASK TOUKI ABOUT THIS SINCE HE CAN COMMUNICATE WITH BUDDHA ON WHERE TO GO FIRST AND WHERE TO GO NEXT!!"

"But Mokona sensed an Oni, and we must get to him now…"

"And we need to be patient first…"

Their argument was interrupted when Emperor "Hades" appeared and pointed his sword at his throat while glancing at him from head to toe. He can tell he is not from here judging from his clothes and hearing him mention the word "Oni".

"You're a spy, are you…? You came to find an Oni…WHO IS THIS ONI and what are you up to??"

"Sir…I can explain…"

But someone else came and speak up, and he resembled Thanatos, who is the palace's Chancellor. He sees him as a threat to the kingdom and branded him an enemy despite the fact that he is a minor.

"He must be executed as he is here to kill off the prince and take over the throne! Take him away! Guards! Strip him and take him!"

Mokona jumps off and ran away leaving the Class Q leader behind and the guards went after him while Kyuu is being taken away by the guards, carrying him to the dungeon despite his pleas. After that he ordered the rest of the guards to search the premises for any other break-in.

- - -

At another section of the palace, Lady Megumi was lost and narrowly evaded the guards who sent word that Kyuu is captured and are after Mokona. She wondered how she ended up in a facility that is full of books and realized that she is inside the royal library. As she entered the compound, her pendant glowed and she sensed that an Oni is nearby. As she turn around, she nearly shriek in surprise as someone bumped into her. As she looked at that someone, her face flushed deep red as that someone is a boy whose age is three years older. He has blue hair, cute eyes, and dressed in majestic clothing. He also has pointed ears, and her pendant glowed brighter. She realized that she has found the next Oni, but she doesn't know how to start the conversation but the young man spoke and offer to take the lead.

"Can I help you miss? You need not be afraid. I will not harm you…"

"Well…you see…"

"It's alright…go on…"

- - -

At the dungeon, Kyuu was chained to the wall; ankles and wrists bounded, and is naked after his clothes and things are confiscated. He felt humiliated at this as he is now in a precarious situation. Now he only hopes that Lady Megumi and Mokona would find the Oni before he is "skinned alive", and that Touki and Kabuki would get here fast. Then someone came and is accompanied by a pair of guards. A woman who appeared to be three years older than him, her eyes were rather dark, her hair reached below her lower lip and dressed royally. She blushed upon seeing him naked and chained to the wall and asked the guard why he was chained like that.

"Orders from the Chancellor and the Prime Minister. Also we've been instructed to search his things for any bladed weapons…"

"…yet he is just a young boy. Release him at once…"

"but…**_Princess Shizuko_**…he might…"

"Look at him…weaponless and naked…bring me a towel and unchain him…you already know what I'm capable of…"

"At once, your Highness…"

The guard then went up to get a towel while glancing at Kyuu's naked form, wondering what her prince is like being in that situation, but she shook her head sideways realizing what she did and turn away. At this moment, the guard arrived and unchained Kyuu and the Class Q leader uses his hands to cover his modesty until the princess gave him a towel, which the 15-year old DDS student wrapped it around his waist, and soon the two began to have a conversation. There he told her about how he came here and what his mission is, which she finds it rather strange, yet a little unbelieving. Nevertheless she willingly listens to his story.

- - -

At the exit of the labyrinth, Kazumaki uses his hands to loosen Kabuki's ropes setting him free while he stood in front to confront the guards in a verbal battle, lecturing them about how to treat suspects after seeing them kicking and beating Kabuki earlier despite being tied up and not resisting.

"Buddha says it's inhumane of you to treat a restrained suspect who did not resist you…"

"Hah! And Buddha says he's an Oni! An animal that must be skinned alive! I'm starting to wonder why a priest like you is associating with an animal like him…maybe you're just a fraud…hmm…?"

The guard began to jab a finger at Kazumaki's chest and he grabbed it and twisted it a bit, but releases it and turn around at the labyrinth as she sensed something approaching, and braces himself.

"Kabuki…get ready. We're about to have company…you, sound the alarm…your palace is about to be attacked. Makamou are heading here and are going to kill you…NOW!"

"Huh?? Are you trying to trick us…"

But then a horde of Sheep Makamou emerged from the labyrinth and toppled down trees bushes, all are ready to take a bite. The guards draw their swords and spears and went forward while the others went back to the castle to sound the alarm. Kabuki and Touki initiated their transformations and assume Oni form and joined the soldiers to quell off the Sheep Makamou.

- - -

At the Royal library, Lady Megumi was still talking to the young man, who is revealed to be the prince of this castle and he introduces himself as Prince _**Ryuki**_. He is the 15th century counterpart of the present-day Ryu Amakusa, and was surprised when she showed him the mark of Orochi, which she stated that she'll be the next sacrifice, and this made Ryuki ponder on what to do next, as he too have something to confess, but then the kingdom's Prime Minister, **_Anubis_** came and saw the two talking, but Chancellor **_Thanatos_** also came and was repulsed to see the prince talking to a peasant girl so he grabbed her wrist forcefully and trapped her in an armbar, hurting her.

"You have the nerve to seduce the prince to take you in…he's engaged and you won't be able to take over the castle! Guards! Take her to the dungeon and have her whipped!"

At that moment, a huge, winged humanoid creature that resembles a griffin, smashes his way into the windows and grabbed Lady Megumi by her arm, seeing the mark on her hand. Then he pinned her to the floor as the intruder made a wicked speech.

"So…you must be the next sacrifice…good, I'll deliver you to the Orochi while your friends are being slaughtered…and the next will be your village…unless you willingly submitted to our master and your virginity…"

"NOOO!!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

Prince Ryuki shouted as he was being restrained by Thanatos, but then his comments further enraged the prince, as he was really a kind-natured young man.

"Your highness…let him take her…we don't need a peasant to stain your duty…so let her take him…for she is undesirable…"

Ryuki angrily punched the Chancellor aside and his "pointed ears" exposed when his crown fell off and took out what appeared to be a hand-sized whistle from the pounch of his belt and blew a breath, then places it on his forehead, which an Oni symbol appeared and then swings it around, forming a fog that surrounded him after chanting a few words.

"**Oni-Henshin…Ibuki!**"

And when the smoke cleared, Prince Ryuki emerged in a blue armor and its appearance is that of an Oni. At the side of his belt is that of an old-century trumpet and then he jumps toward the Griffin Makamou and kicked him on its beak, releasing his grip on Lady Megumi. As Lady Megumi scampers away for safety, the Griffin Makamou and the Oni, who is revealed to be Ibuki had a face-off and a pre-battle scene.

"Who are you, Makamou?"

"I am from the Four Trines…**_Genbu_**. I am the Griffin Makamou, and I must say I'm surprised…the prince of this castle an Oni? Well, that's good as I'm going to kill you and everyone else here…"

"I wouldn't bet on it…"

With a swift motion, Ibuki charges at Genbu, jumping on its back and his hands form claws and raked its back forcing the two to jump out of the library and heads off towards the labyrinth, where Touki and Kabuki are aiding the guards in repulsing the Sheep Makamou.

- - -

At the dungeon, Kyuu finished his story about why he came here and Princes Shizuko was quite amazed at what he was told, and she is willing to help him out seeing he is not a threat but the Makamou are, but then she seemingly shriek when Mokona came and jumped into her arms.

"Hi there, beautiful. Kyuu, we'd better get going…the Makamou are invading the castle, Touki and Kabuki are busy fending off the ones at the labyrinth and the Oni here is fighting Genbu…one of the Four Trines…ohhh…are you trying to seduce this girl here…hey, lady…did you see him naked?"

"Umm…yeah…"

"He's good looking, and when you see him get…you know…when he sees a sexy girl, he goes "KA-BOING!", and there you'll see how "manly" he is…well, size does matter...OUCH! AIKH! OOF!!"

KA-BLAG!! KA-BLAG!! KA-BLAG!! KA-BLAG!!

Kyuu elbowed the furry creature on its head several times while blushing at that comment, but composed as he realized that Lady Megumi is in danger. He arranged himself and the three are about to leave when a dozen Pig Makamou smashes its way through the dungeon walls and Kyuu took a spear to defend the princess but she took another spear and went to a fighting stance.

"Since the prince and I became engaged, he's shown me the way to fight, and believe me…I'm a pro in this, so watch and learn how the expert goes to the battlefield…"

Princess Shizuko then did a series of attacks involving a staff which rivals that of the legendary Wong-Fei Hung, kncoking down at least five of the attackers, and the Class Q leader followed her lead, and Mokona stood there and his crystal flashed, sending the Pig Makamou running away after being blinded. The three then left and went to the upper levels to alert the guards of the situation.

- - -

At the labyrinth, Ibuki threw Genbu back, and the Griffin Makamou collided with the Sheep Makamou, and with them trying to regain their footing, Ibuki took out his trumpet and begins to inhale deeply, then he begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou along with the small fries, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou and his cronies, and moments later nothing was left. They then went back to the castle after sensing another wave of Makamou making its way inside the castle.

- - -

At the main hall, Kyuu, Mokona and Princess Shizuko led the guards in halting the Pig Makamou, and they were surrounded and are about to be assaulted when the sounds of a gong and drum emanated, its vibrations reacting and soon the sound of a trumpet joins in and all the Makamou were defeated. Peace was again restored, and Lady Megumi came and hugged Kyuu, and in the process his towel fell exposing him in his naked glory. She blushed deeply but still glancing at his "modesty", and when Ryuki reverted back to normal, the princess hugged her fiancé, then glanced at Kyuu's crotch and then at her beloved, starting to compare their "sizes" .

"Princess Shizuko! What's gotten into you??"

The princes blushed and shook her head and hands sideways while ordering the guards to return Kyuu's things to him. Afterwards the prince berated the Prime Minister and the Chancellor for their actions and humbly apologized to the group of their behavior. Kazumaki then explained to the royal family about their mission, but was met by opposition from Emperor Hades as he was unwilling to let his "heir" leave the castle grounds by himself.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! HE IS THE HEIR TO THE THRONE! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?? HE CAN'T BE AN ONI! I WON'T LET HIM GO OUT TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD! I FORBID IT!!"

"AND I FORBID YOU, GRANDFATHER TO CONTROL MY LIFE!! HOW CAN I RUN THE KINGDOM IF I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN SERVING THE PEOPLE?? I'VE LEARNED THAT I'M AN ONI SINCE CHILDHOOD AND KEPT IT A SECRET. I ALSO LEARNED THAT IN MY PREVIOUS LIFE I WAS A WAR ONI THAT SERVED AS RECONNAISANCE FOR THE MAKAMOU!! TO MAKE AMENDS FOR MY PREVIOUS LIFE, AND TO BECOME A WORTHY SUCCESOR TO THE THRONE, I MUST MEET PEOPLE SO I CAN GET BETTER EXPERIENCE! WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR BLESSING I WILL GO WITH THEM! "

Emperor Hades was silent at this but Ryuki assured that after the Makamou has been defeated, he will return to the castle. Shizuko also gave her blessing, provided that her fiancé won't get too close to Lady Megumi, but Mokona assured to her that Lady Megumi will stick to Kyuu, which a sound of laughter ensued after Kyuu whacked the furry companion on the head. At that point, Kyuu's Class Q picture was found and the royal couple was surprised to see Ryuki's 21st century counterpart, and wondered if their future off-springs would be just like them.

As Kazumaki and Emperor Hades shook hands, Kyuu took the opportunity to peek at his robe, and saw what it is like underneath.

"Hmm…white loincloth…OUCH!!"

Kazumaki whacked the Class Q leader on the head, and the prince asked him what he is doing, but Kyuu naughtily had an idea told the prince to do that to his fiancé claiming this serves as a way to get closer to his future wife, but caution to make sure no one is watching. Princess shizuko heard this and asked Kyuu if this is truem and he toldher it is, not knowing it was a lie and the Class Q leader couldn't resist poking a little fun at Ryu's 15th century counterpart. Following his advice after learning that he is from the future, Prince Ryuki took Princess Shizuko to a room and told her again what Kyuu told him with some nervousness. Since the princess believed what Kyuu says after hearinf that he is from the future and that she believed that this would bring them closer, she allowed her prince to let him peek underneath her dress, but after that she asked him to show his "modesty", and so he did, and moments later the two emerged, both their faces were blushing and she secretly thanked Kyuu for the "advice". While the royal couple were not looking, the Class Q leader secretly grinned at the "success" of his prank and his naughtiness.

- - -

Kyuu and the group left the castle as a new member of their group joins them in their journey and left, and are heading to an unspecified direction. Far away, the group pauses by a local town after seeing a group of Rabbit Makamou invading them and took the out, and in return the local townsfolk gave them free lodging. As Kyuu was rummaging his backpack, he noticed that his "magazine" was missing, but then deduced where it went.

"_Hmm...I think I know who took it from my bag..._"

- - -

At her locked room, Princess Shizuko was glancing at the magazine she secretly took from Kyuu, which turn out to be "adult" magazine, and while staring and grinning at the pictures she imagined herself and Prince Ryuki doing those things on their honeymoon night when the time comes for them to get married.

"_Hmm…these things are from the future, huh? My…they look fun to begin with…please come back home safely my prince…so when we get married, we'll try these things and make ourselves happy…OHHH...I wish Ryuki were here...i can't resist to try them, out...but for now I'll be waiting..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

First Megumi, then Kazuma, and now Ryu. Is Kinta the next to be shown?

**_Preview:_**

The Orochi makes his moves and tries to capture his sacrifice by holding Kanna Village hostage, forcing Kyuu's group to halt their search for the other Oni and tries to drive Orochi away. But are three Oni enough to stop it?

**Author's Note**: Special thanks go to Rhapsoding Riyoko for granting me permission to borrow her character, Shizuko for his chapter. I originally intende to use her in my upcoming 2009 Detective School Q fic, but the idea of bringing the 15th century Ryu here made me realize that he needs a love interest, but Kuniko doesn't do well and that made me think of borrowing her.

Many thanks, Riyoko! I appreciate it!

Oh, the part where Ryu and Shizuko "peeked" at each other, that's just a running gag. Kyuu knew that the present-day Ryu is too much of a gentleman so he couldn't resist teaching him a little naughtiness, ,so don't feel offended by it. It was meant to be comical in nature...

- - -

Here are the statistics of the Oni featured here, and their brief description. Fro this point on I'll be posting the Oni who appeared in this fic and what they can do and how they can affect the plot of this fic.

**Ibuki**

**Biography**

Ibuki is an 18 year old prince of the royal family and an Oni who was previously in his time serve as a reconnaissance unit of the Makamou. It is unrevealed how he died and how he was reborn as the prince of the royal family under the name of Ryuki. He is the 15th century counterpart of Ryu Amakusa. His parents, the king and queen, were killed four months after is birth when two Makamou sneaked into the castle and killed them as their assault was meant for the prince. Since then his grandfather, Emperor Hades became strict in raising Ryuki, making sure he will serve the kingdom better under his tutelage.

It is also unrevealed how he knew of his Oni origins but kept it a secret from everyone, and was forced to reveal his secret when the castle was under attack amid Kyuu and his friends fending off the attack. Afterwards he joins the group after learning of their mission, believing that meeting people would help him gain the social knowledge to run the kingdom, but after an initial refusal from the emperor, Ryuki's fiancé, Princess Shizuko persuaded him to let his grandson go, as Ryuki promised to return after the mission is over.

**Personality**

Ibuki is a calm Oni just like Touki, and is also kind and compassionate, but can be rather fierce when the situation calls for it. He is an accomplished fighter and is willing to put his life on the line to help others.

**Weapons/Gear**

Henshin OniBue Onteki

**Device Type**: Whistle

The OniBue Onteki gives Ibuki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms.

**Arsenal**

**OngekiMei Narukaze**

Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his Ongeki Sha Shippuu Issen.

**OngekiKan Reppuu**

The OngekiKan Reppuu is Ibuki's Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Onishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Ibuki fires charged Onishi into the Makamou, the OnGekiMei Narukaze along with the mouthpiece completes its "trumpet mode", the Onishi are then ignited by Sound of Purification through the Reppuu.

_**Attacks**_

**_Senpuujin_**

Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack.

**_Onizume_**

Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons.

**OnGeki Finishers**

**_OnGeki Sha Shippuu Issen_**

Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou.

_**Forms**_

**Oni Form**

In this form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the Royal family. Like other Oni, such as Kabuki and Touki, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form.


	6. Save The Village

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

We're now going to take a break from the usual quest in finding the rest of the Oni as the gang takes a slight detour and goes back to Kanna Village as one of their companions wants to go home first to check if her people are safe after being told by Genbu that Lady Megumi's village will be their next target and she is unwilling to let that happen.

And expect another battle as Kyuu, and their Oni allies try to hatch a plan to chase the Makamou away from the village so they could go on with their quest.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_xxxHOLiC_** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

Two months after Prince Ryuki, aka the Oni Ibuki joined Kyuu and his friends in their quest , Yuko Ichihara was smoking a 15th century cigar while staring at her crystal ball, guessing what "adventure" they'll be taking in next. She was quite pleased with how the flow of the scene is taking after Kyuu has found the 3rd of the seven Oni in their midst after Touki joined their cause. She also smirked at Kyuu's simpleton-like attitude as he was a step away from finding the 1st Oni yet his so-called deduction ability did not kick in at how he met his 15th century counterpart.

"_How unfortunate…you, from the future…a so-called detective, didn't notice that you're chance in netting your first Oni was already there but you didn't check the area thoroughly…I guess you're still to young to figure it out just yet…but that's alright…I'm enjoying the show so far…_"

At that moment, her two young assistants, Maru and Maro, barges in to the scene, and as always, they ran around like a cat and mouse chasing each other, bumping the table and her things fell off, thus Yuko was a bit paranoid as her crystal ball flew into the air and she frantically managed to save her crystal ball from smashing into pieces, but her "ash tray" fell on top of her head the floor was littered with ashes and her tea spilled on the carpet, and glared at the two as they continued to ran around like hyperactive kids, and she sweat-dropped at the scene as the two little assistants are now "wrestling" like Triple HHH and The Rock.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP RUNNING AROUND?? YOU'VE CAUSED A MESS HERE ALREADY!!"

"Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! Kyuu will find the Oni! And when he does…he'll come here! He'll come here! He'll come here and make love to Lady Megumi…!!"

"Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie… Kyuu will seduce Yuko!! Kyuu will seduce Yuko…he'll show her his birdie…"

Yuko stared wide-eyed at her two assistants' rather crude remarks and retorts, and even though she seems to like the idea of seducing the Class Q leader, she was still a respected woman who doesn't take pleasure in taking advantage. She's too polite to do such things so she reprimanded the two in a stern manner.

"YOU MORONS!! STOP WITH THOSE PERVERTED COMMENTS!! WE'RE IN A PG-13 FIC!! THE MODERATORS WILL HAVE OUR HIDE FOR THIS!! NOW GO CLEAN UP THE MESS!! AND I MEAN PRONTO!! I SAID STOP RUNNING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!!"

"CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!! CLEAN THE MESS!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!! NOW!!"

- - -

Far away, Kyuu and the gang were walking the road leading to a hill as they had just encountered a group of Crow Makamou who seem to be targeting Lady Megumi due to the fact that she has the "mark of Orochi" on her left hand and are not stopping until they took her to their master. Touki did the job by freezing them in mid-air while Ibuki uses his trumpet to produce sound waves to "shatter" them out of their misery.

After that they went up to the hill and from there they could see the view below, where they vaguely saw smoke emanating from several villages. They can tell that the villages are being attacked, but they couldn't figure out why, since they are after their next sacrifice who is with them. Silence enveloped the travelers until Kyuu came up with a logical reason, which then followed by another comment from Lady Megumi.

"I think they're attacking the village on purpose…perhaps they're counting that we'll come to the villagers' aid so that they can ambush us and take Lady Megumi away in the height of the melee. I'm sorry, guys but…we can't risk it. We'll have to ignore it for now. We're on the top of the hill so even if we get going we won't make it on time."

Lady Megumi watches the scene from far away, feeling sorry for the villages being attacked all because of her, but then a memory flashed in her mind, as she suddenly recalled what the Griffin Makamou, Genbu of the Four Trines said to her before Prince Ryuki revealed himself as the Oni Ibuki and jumped into action.

"_So…you must be the next sacrifice…good, I'll deliver you to the Orochi while your friends are being slaughtered…and the next will be your village…unless you willingly submitted to our master and your virginity…But if you do not come with us your village will disappear. They are now aware of it…if they do not give you to us, no one will be spared…_"

"Kyuu…everyone…let's go to Kanna Village…I want to make sure everyone's safe…"

"Lady Megumi…I admire your concern for your people, but if you go there the Makamou will only use your people as hostages to coerce you to go with them. Even if the Orochi give his word to spare them, he won't spare you. Even if you live, he make you a "baby maker" and you'll be bound to eternal suffering."

Prince Ryuki showed his genuine concern since among the group he was the only regal one since he is the heir to his country's throne. Kabuki remained mum on the issue, but was observed by Kyuu, wondering why he was so calm at this time of crisis. Kazumaki then intervene and told the others what is on his mind.

"I say we go to Kanna Village. I believe Buddha has a reason for this to happen. I might talk to the village chief and their elders about this. Besides, we might encounter the next Oni on our way there. Let's go on our way then…"

And so it was settled and the travelers went down the hill and walked their way to Kyoto to get to Kanna Village and hoped that the village has not come under Makamou attack, but as the rest were looking straight forward, Kabuki took out what appeared to be a paper and took out another paper which became an origami-like bird and took the paper and flew away to another direction, and Kabuki made sure no one notices anything.

- - -

An hour later, at the temple at the far north, the 3rd member of the Four Trines came and meet up with Orochi, and he resembled a 10-foot, grey-colored, humanoid-like tiger. He was identified as Byakko, and the two behemoths began to discuss something until Douji came with a report which seemed to have raised their sides' spirits.

"Master Orochi…Master Byakko…I receive a message from our spy…the travelers are heading to Kyoto…at the village of Kanna. It also says that the next sacrifice is among the ones we are chasing. She said she wanted to check if her village has not yet been invaded…this is perhaps our best chance to capture her and kill those Oni if we use the villagers as our hostages…"

"Perhaps, Master Orochi, this would be a good chance to gain our victory…I say I go to that village and use intimidation to threaten them to do our bidding. I'm sure it would be on our favor…I promise you the maiden will be yours to take…"

"So be it, Byakko…bring her alive…and the rest are yours to take. Go, my ally, spill blood and promote terror and fear to those humans!"

After that, Byakko left and took some Makamou soldiers with them, intending to do what he intended to do, and he was smirking at the thought of taking human lives.

- - -

At the road leading to Kanna Village, which is 45 minutes away, the group encountered a group of thieving samurais, and surrounded the group, as they are about 20 of them. As Ryuki draws his sword and Kazumaki uses his martial arts skills, Kabuki just stood there and watch as Kyuu was being clobbered and pinned down while Lady Megumi was being laid on the ground, removing her clothes as they intended to rape her. This made him realize that he couldn't ignore this and decided to help out, but before he was about to initialize his Oni transformation, he was clobbered by other samurais and pinned on the ground.

"Oof! Get off me!"

At the height of the struggle, Kyuu saw that one of the samurais took off his lower clothes was about to "enter" her and in blind rage he managed to grab one of the attackers knife and repeatedly stabbed his attackers, broke free and sliced off the rapist's organ, and the rapist screamed out in pain, blood spilled as he just lost his ""manliness. As Kyuu stabbed the other attackers Lady Megumi managed to move and ran to safer area but saw Kyuu being assaulted and was stabbed on his legs. He screamed in pain as the attacker further repeated the action.

At that point Kazumaki called on Buddha's name and lightning appeared and struck the samurais down, charring them all dead. He then came to Kyuu and Ryuki took off Kyuu's pants to check on his wounds. It wasn't deep, but he was now not in any condition to walk, so they bandaged his thighs and Kabuki carried him on his back.

"Hey! Let me wear my pants!"

"Sorry, kid. We won't be able to monitor your wounds. Besides, just because she's looking at you "down there" doesn't mean she won't become impure. Unless you want her to touch you there…"

"HEY!"

Lady Megumi blushed while the others sweat-dropped, but they nevertheless continued with their journey. But what they didn't know is that the samurais were "paid" by Byakko to delay them as the Four Trines member arrived at Kanna Village and gave them an ultimatum or their village will face extinction. After that they left and waited at a nearby abandoned house to await the travelers' arrival.

- - -

When the travelers arrived at Kanna Village, the group were taken by surprise as some of the male villagers grabbed Lady Megumi, stripped her naked and tied her to a pike while the others held Kyuu and the group at "gunpoint" (or rather at "spear-point"), telling them that they must give her to the Orochi or else the village would be destroyed. Megumi's relatives were angered by their co-villagers' cowardice and told them to let her go but the men wouldn't relent, until the village chief arrived after a week-long tour to find some help and saw what has happened and shouted at the men for their foolishness. Soon she was set free as Kazumaki began to discuss with the village chief about what to do next.

- - -

At Lady Megumi's hut, she brought a large basin along with a wet cloth to clean Kyuu's injured thighs while cleaning his body and then bandaged them, blushing as Kyuu was naked from the waist-down, finding it hard to ignore his "manliness", but she kept her composure and concentrated in caring for her "savior". Kyuu was also blushing as he had to "expose" himself to a stranger who bears a resemblance to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I had to expose myself to you…"

"No…it's alright. I must endure it as you save my life. This is the only way to repay you for saving me. Do not feel ashamed, for when the time comes for me to get married, I will eventually see what a naked man, who would become my husband, is like."

The two had to avoid eye contact while the wound cleansing is in progress, and when his wounds were fully bandaged, he saw her crying softly as she stared at her left hand which still has the mark of Orochi embalmed and he was compelled to comfort her and when he hugged in sympathy, he felt that he was hugging the real Megumi, as both versions had the same scent, voice and caring vibes. As the two stared at each other, they felt like being pulled together and without realizing it, they kissed, from a simple peck to a passionate one. After breaking the kiss, she gently touched her lips, realizing it was her first, and then glances at her "savior", as she realizes that she has fallen for him.

Kyuu stared wide-eyed in shock at what he just did, but he couldn't help it as he did it to comfort her, but then his heart beat faster and harder as Lady Megumi slowly removed her clothes until she has nothing left, and then sat next to him, she looks down seeing that he was "energized" and slowly removed his upper clothing until he was naked, and she gently pinned him down on the futon. He took a deep breath as she lay on top of him, every part of his body reacted feeling her skin contacted with his.

"L-Lady M-Megumi…wh-what…are…"

"You bear your soul to me Kyuu…I think…this is the least I can give in return…"

She kissed him again and with gentle passion, and he was about to rebut, but when she touched his lower "part", he finds himself agreeing with her.

- - -

At the village hall, the village chief and Kazumaki had a discussion along with everyone else (save for Kyuu and Lady Megumi) and came to an agreement on what their plan would be in order to fight the Makamou and chase them away. After some initial protests, the villagers finally agreed to their suggestions provided that Kazumaki would "deliver" a miracle.

After the meeting, Ryuki went to Megumi's hut to check on them and saw the two sitting up fully clothed, and told them what happened during the meeting, but before leaving, he thought he smelled something odd, but did not act on it, unaware that the two made love in secret.

- - -

At the site of the "offering" The villagers stood there while the "sacrifice" is waiting inside a wagon and when Byakko arrived he asked the village chief where the Oni are and the chief replied that they chased them away while Lady Megumi is inside. Pleased by this he took the wagon and then glanced at the village chief.

"Well done…your services are no longer needed. Kill them all."

"But you promised…"

"We lied. Lady Megumi will live…as the master's baby-maker…"

At that point, sounds of a trumpet emanated from the wagon and Byakko was forced to drop it, which revealed to be Ibuki in disguise, and emerged from the wagon, still blowing the trumpet. Kabuki and Touki also emerged and used their OniGeki attacks on the small fies while other villagers attacked with their spears and arrows. Soon Byakko was the only one left, and was about to escape when Kabuki uses his Taiko attack, while Touki freezes the Tiger Makamou's legs, trapping him where he stands and uses his gong to weaken it further and Ibuki blows his trumpet very loud.

The sounds from the three mystical instruments proved to be too much and Byakko "exploded" into nothingness and reduced to ashes. The villagers cheered in victory and Touki stared in heaven and made a call to the heavens to ask for protection. In an instant a barrier was formed and Touki said that the barrier will protect everyone in the village from Makamou attacks, but warned that the barrier will weaken if an act of wicked urge is committed. The villagers to the advice at heart and became good.

- - -

Four days later Kyuu and the others left Kanna village as they continue to search for the remaining Oni so they could defeat the Makamou and Orochi. Lady Megumi also left as she will also lend a hand in searching with the group. After the group departed, Lady Megumi's elder sister checked on her little sister's futon as she decided to fix her room, but discovered something there.

"_My, my…she has found a lover…lucky girl…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

I guess you're all surprised at what just happened there…the priestess gave herself to Kyuu, and Kyuu did the same since he wanted to comfort her and that she resembles the real Megumi…hope you're not mad at me…

**_Preview:_**

The Orochi makes his moves and tries to capture his sacrifice head-on and Kyuu's group make their first attempt to fight him. Will their numbers be enough to chase him away?

And along the way they'll meet another Oni.


	7. The Shining Demon, Kirameki

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

After last chapter's story where the gang took a little R & R at Lady Megumi's village, they're on the roll again as they resume their quest to find the remaining Oni and from there on they'll face the Makamou and its dreaded leader, the Orochi. It was rather intense after the village people,  
in a panicking frenzy, were willing to sacrifice their own maiden just to save their skins but the village chief and Touki persuaded them to let the Oni do their thing, and the end result is the defeat of the 3rd member of the Four Trines.

Now Kyuu's quest takes a real beating as they get to meet the REAL enemy in the flesh.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- _**Kamen Rider Hibiki**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- _**xxxHOLiC**_ is owned by CLAMP and TBS

Another three months have passed after leaving Kanna Village, and the group remained steadfast as ever. More and more danger came in their way and they simply did what they had to do. Wicked samurais emerged seeing the three Oni traveling with the humans, and they decided to attack them for fun believing that killing Oni instead of Makamou would boost their image, but they all ended up running like scared dogs.

Another few hours later Makamou came and attempted to abduct Lady Megumi but Kyuu, although his legs aren't 100 percent healed, managed to fend them off until Kabuki and Touki defeated them. After that they went on their way making sure no one is following them. Ibuki noticed that Kyuu and Lady Megumi are holding hands while traveling and wondered if the two have indeed gotten closer at each other, while recalling the odd scent at her hut back at the village. He suspected that the two made love before Byakko came. He couldn't help but feel envious as he realized that his fiance, Princess Shizuko is there at the palace awaiting for his return, and so he hoped that their quest would end so he could return to the palace and marry her.

- - -

At the shop back in Kyoto, Maro and Maru were watching something from the crystal ball and are giggling at the scene they are watching and this attracted Yuko Ichihara's attention after attending to a customer. She wondered what her two assistants are doing and peeked, surprised at what she just saw. She smiled wider at this as she feels that the show is getting more and more interesting.

"So…Kyuu has gotten laid, and it took from her to initiate it. Lucky boy. Now all is set and ready to go. I wonder what the Orochi would react once he finds out about this…hey you two…enough watching. Get back to work."

"NO!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! NOW GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL BALL BEFORE I SMASH IT ON YOUR HEADS!! NOW LET GO! I SAID LET GO!! NNGGGGHHHRRHHH!!"

"TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR…SEE WHO WINS…SEE WHO WINS…WHOEVER WINS WILL WATCH THE LOVE SCENE…OHH…YUKO IS JEALOUS AND WANT TO BE WITH KYUU…"

KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!

Yuko blushed deeply while hitting the two on their heads with a tray, knocking them down and the pair got a huge lump on their heads and the two little female assistants wobbly went to the kitchen to prepare the food. With the coast is clear, the shop owner then glances at the crystal ball and watches the next scene unfolding, excited to see what is about to commence.

Kyuu and the group were pausing by a rock right next to a village in 15th century Nagasaki, where a young boy saw the group and asked for their help informing them that a group of Makamou are about to invade their village. Realizing that they can't ignore this fact, Ryuki told Kyuu and lady Megumi to wait here while he, Kazumaki and Kabuki go inside the village to  
intercept the attackers, but Kabuki "volunteered' to stay and watch over the "couple". Minutes later, Ryuki and Kazumaki went to the village and talked to the village chief there and informed him of their intention to help, and despite the cold welcome they received, the village chief nevertheless accepted their help, moved by the fact that they're willing to accept little food as reward.

At that moment, the leader of the Makamou, the Orochi, arrived and had just demolished a hut killing seven people, and the two Oni went into action, transforming to their Oni form of _**Ibuki**_ and _**Touki**_. However, the Oni are still "short-handed" as they are only two of them and barely managed to hold on to their own until Lady Megumi came to see what was happening. Seeing his "sacrifice" in front of him, the Orochi encircled around her and is about to claim her when something odd happened.

The mark of the Orochi on her hand glowed and it reacted, causing the Orochi to screech in pain, and moved away, giving Touki the chance to use his ice powers while Ibuki uses his trumpet to produce sound waves, and made him fall back. But before departing, the Orochi made a parting comment.

"I don't know what is happening, but I sense something within you...someone has claimed your virginity, thus I cannot make you sire my offsprings...but as revenge, you will still become my sacrifice, as the mark will swell in your hand and you'll eventually feel weaker! And when I find out who took your virginity away, I will slay him!"

After that, the village of Nagasaki was saved, and the villagers there, half of them that is, were grateful while others were still cold at them. After that they were invited to stay for a while. There Kyuu asked the others what just happened and why Lady Megumi wasn't taken away and left despite the fact that they had a good chance but abandoned it..  
"So…Orochi was planning to take Lady Megumi and will make her the mother of his babies…I won't let that happen. Why did he let her go when he had the chance? And what was the reason for him to fall back? I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad she wasn't taken."

At that point Kazumaki answered his question which somewhat relieved the couple after hearing his answer while everyone else listened to what the Buddhist priest/Oni had to say.

"It was you, Kyuu, who is the reason why Lady Megumi was spared from the Orochi's attempt to take her, and it is because you took her virginity away, but not just because of that. You pour your love and affection to her, and she reciprocated it. And because of that it somewhat caused a magical effect that prevented him from attempting to plant his "seed" into her, but then he decided to forgo his plans of sacrificing her and to put pressure on her the Orochi used his spell to increase the power of the mark, and we must act now before she succumbs to that curse. Village chief, we are humbly grateful for your hospitality, but we must be on our way to search for the remaining Oni in order to defeat the Orochi. Good day to you."

The group left the village amid the mixed reaction of praises and jeers and went to the other path as Mokona sensed an Oni's aura and they went to that direction. Kyuu glances at the direction where Orochi left, but Lady Megumi touched his hand, urging him that they should move on. He nodded and joined the others. Soon their travels took them to a rather desolated village, where a group of samurai bandits (totaling about 15 of them) killed off the surviving children. Prince Ryuki and Kazumaki challenged the bandits and a fight ensued. Despite not changing to their Oni forms, the two Oni narrowly defeated the bandits despite the odds against them.

They then checked on the villagers there and realized that they cannot be saved, so they buried the dead in a make-shift grave and left. Kazumaki said he'll catch up shortly as he makes some final parayers for the departed souls. Going further east, they found another Oni as Mokona was able to sense his aura, and after five minute they found their next Oni, and Kyuu fell to the ground (anime-style) upon seeing who he is. He resembles Yukata Saburumarou, and like his present-era counterpart, the 15th century Saburumarou, who introduced himself as Saburumarouki, is just as clumsy and rather useless at first glance, but Lady Megumi gave him a vote of confidence and urged the others to accept him. Kazumaki arrived and was rather surprised to see him, and the two had a moment of silence, which seemingly bothered the rest, but then he made a statement before accepting him and everyone went on to continue the search.

"Saburumarouki…Buddha told me to forgive and forget, so let's not dwell on the past. Let us move on and start over again…"

"Forgive me, Kazumaki…I was really pathetic but I'm now a changed person and will not run away again…here I'll prove it…"

"No need. You'll need it when the time comes…wait…did you say you're an Oni?"

"What about it?"

"I too am an Oni…"

"REALLY?? That's great…"

"But after this quest is over we must return to the temple to rejoin our brothers…"

"Aww…fine."

And the two patched up their past differences and went along with the others and went on with their journey. During the search, Kyuu was covering his ears at how boastful Saburumarouki is, brandishing his transformation device and told everyone his Oni name, _**Kirameki**_, in which he also showed his fishing equipments.

"…I was the best Oni in my village and the best fisherman there is…oh, my Oni name is Kirameki…and believe me…I shine as the shiniest gold in the land…"

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD…STOP BRAGGING ALREADY…!"

"Oh, so you're jealous because you're not an Oni?? Don't be…only few people get lucky to have a gift for a person who is as smart as…OOFF!!"

Saburumarouki tripped on something while not looking, but then the village priestess shrieked and hugged at Kyuu upon seeing what tripped their newest Oni recruit. It was a dismembered corpse of a three-year old girl. Looking around, they were taken by surprise to see more bandit samurais, totaling about 40 of them, emerging from the bushes, all wielding swords. At that moment, the three Oni decided to use brute force as they must protect Kyuu and Lady Megumi, thus they initiated their transformations.

"_**Oni-henshin…Touki!**_"

"_**Oni-henshin…Ibuki!**_"

"_**Oni-henshin…Kirameki!**_"

"_**Oni-henshin…Kabuki!**_"

All of them soon changed into their Oni forms, and Kirameki seemingly stole the show as his form is that of black armor, with gold-plated ornaments which brandishes a symbol of a carp and cymbals. Ibuki told Kirameki to stay and watch over the two teens while the rest fought the invading samurais.

But then the bandits decided to try a little deception as they used their numbers to their advantage and split up in four groups, and the three Oni were forced to take on a group separately, outnumbered by ten-to-one. Despite their vast abilities, they were surprised that the samurais were able to hold on their own, and they realized that they were given artificial magic devices which let them survive strong blows. Then they heard a scream as they saw the 10 samurais ganging up on Kyuu and lady Megumi. Kirameki, despite using his cymbals device to keep them away, his rather clumsy acts seemingly went in his way, which barely able to keep a few away, but the rest pinned him down as they are about to take her and Kyuu was also pinned down and about to be beheaded when someone came and struck them down with a pair of weapons that resembled a pair of taiko sticks.

It was Kyutu Renjorou, and he struck down the samurais with great effort and the two teens broke free and ran back, allowing the other Oni to regroup and then channel their weapons, producing a mass wave of pure sound that causes the 40 samurai to convulse in pain and slowly they "exploded", and the ground was spilled with blood and organs. After that Kyutu went to the group and asked them if they are alright. Mokona approached him and was surprised to sense his aura, as does Lady Megumi as her pendant glowed picking his aura.

"You…you're from that hut…but you said that your father…"

"My apologies, but I was the one you seek, but…the reason why I lied is because of a tragic past…my parents died when my Oni power first manifested, and they made me promise not to use it again. But after hearing from passerby that you were being hounded by the Makamou, I realized that if I don't do something and act, all will be lost, so now I'm willing to help you."

With that, another Oni has joined them and now they have three more to find them. Kyutu then told the rest his Oni name as _**Hibiki**_, and they went on their way to search for the others.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Now two Oni have joined them in one chapter. Heck, Kyutu, Kyuu's past counterpart, turns out to be the Oni they were looking for, and now they're down to three more before they complete their quest and finish the mission.

_**Preview:**_

The group encounters two more Oni and a little conflict during the meeting._**  
**_


	8. Enter The Three Oni

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

Last chapter proved to be whirlwind story as you get to see who will be the next Class Q counterpart to be the next Oni, but instead turn out to be Saburumarou, and here in the 15th century he's the same as before: clumsy and obnoxious coward, but he did redeem himself in the end, so see what else he can do.

Also, Kyutu Renjorou, who appeared a few chapters ago, revealed himself as the first Oni Kyuu and Lady Megumi encountered months ago, stating that he lied because of a tragic past, but seeing their perseverance, and putting their lives on the line, he decided to join the troop in repulsing the Makamou once and for all.

Now Kyuu's quest takes a real beating as they get to encounter more troubles up ahead.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- _**Kamen Rider Hibiki**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- _**xxxHOLiC**_ is owned by CLAMP and TBS

The bandits, seeing that the two teens were standing on one area, slightly less guarded, decided to try a little deception as they used their numbers to their advantage and split up in four groups, and the three Oni were forced to take on the bandits separately, outnumbered by ten-to-one in each grouip. Despite their vast abilities, they were surprised that the samurais were able to hold on their own, and they realized that they were given artificial magic devices which let them survive strong blows, which came from one source: Orochi! Then they heard a scream as they saw the 10 samurais ganging up on Kyuu and Lady Megumi. Kirameki, despite using his cymbals device to keep them away, was unable to come to her aid due to his rather clumsy acts, which seemingly went in his way, which barely able to keep a few away, but the rest pinned him down as they are about to take her and Kyuu was also pinned down and about to be beheaded when someone came and struck them down with a pair of weapons that resembled a pair of taiko sticks.

It was Kyutu Renjorou, and he struck down the samurais with great effort and the two teens broke free and ran back, allowing the other Oni to regroup and then channel their weapons, producing a mass wave of pure sound that causes the 40 samurai to convulse in pain and slowly they "exploded", and the ground was spilled with blood and organs. After that Kyutu went to the group and asked them if they are alright. Mokona approached him and was surprised to sense his aura, as does Lady Megumi as her pendant glowed picking his aura.

"You…you're from that hut…but you said that your father…"

"My apologies, but I was the one you seek, but…the reason why I lied is because of a tragic past…my parents died when my Oni power first manifested, and they made me promise not to use it again. But after hearing from passerby that you were being hounded by the Makamou, I realized that if I don't do something and act, all will be lost, so now I'm willing to help you."

With that, another Oni has joined them and now they have three more to find them. Kyutu then told the rest his Oni name as Hibiki, and they went on their way to search for the others.

- - -

These are the scenes that Yuko Ichihara saw in her crystal ball, her smile was curved and seductive as Kyuu's group now has four Oni in their ranks, and now they have to find three more, but then she realized that time is running out for them. Seven months have passed since coming here, and with the mark of Orochi starting to take effect, the village priestess was starting to feel the ill-effects and now the gang must find the remaining ones in order to defeat the Orochi and lift the curse.  
But the tense moment was quickly changed as Maru and Maro grabbed the crystal ball and rubbed several times, and the scene inside the ball changed, from the group's quest, to the scene where Lady Megumi was on top of Kyuu, making love.

The two female assistants were cheering on but the shop owner grabbed the crystal ball and attempted to resume her observance on the adventurers but then the two tried to grab the ball back.

"NO!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!! I WANT TO WATCH THE LOVE SCENE!!"

Yuko was getting slightly irritated as the two refused to let go of the crystal ball, insisting on watching the teens' tender scenes, but she wouldn't have any of it and tried to wrest the ball away from the two.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! NOW GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL BALL BEFORE I SMASHED IT ON YOUR HEADS!! NOW LET GO! I SAID LET GO!! NNGGGGHHHRRHHH!!"

"TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR…SEE WHO WINS…SEE WHO WINS…WHOEVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL WATCH THE LOVE SCENE… WHOEVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL WATCH THE LOVE SCENE… WHOEVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL WATCH THE LOVE SCENE…OHH…YUKO IS JEALOUS AND WANT TO BE WITH KYUU…"

"YOU BUNCH OF DIRTY-MINDED HENTAI!!"

KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!

Yuko blushed deeply while hitting the two on their heads with a tray, knocking them down and the pair got a huge lump on their heads and the two little female assistants wobbly went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

With the coast is clear, the shop owner then glances at the crystal ball and watches the next scene unfolding, excited to see what is about to commence.

- - -

The group arrived at Shimazu Village in Kyushu, and there they arrived to see what was happening inside. It has been two months since Kyutu officially joined Kyuu and his group, admitting that he lied before and that telling them his designated name as Hibiki, which translates to "Echo Demon". As they went to a gathering of villagers they saw what appeared to be a public beheading, and Kyuu was surprised to see who is placed on the guillotine: A man in his 20's and he resembles Kinta Touyama! The person speaking, who appeared to be the "judge", gives out the sentence after reading to the condemned the number of crimes he committed, such as stealing money, food, and flirting with women, and the fact that he is an Oni. Lady Megumi's pendant and Mokona's crystal on his forehead glowed and confirmed that "Kinta" is indeed an Oni, and is about to be beheaded.

Thinking fast, Kazumaki approached the villagers and asked them to spare his life claiming that he could "reform" the condemned, but the villagers wanted nothing of it, wanting to kill him off mainly because he is an Oni and the crimes he committed were used as an excuse. One of the villagers released the blade which is descending down on "Kinta's" neck, but since "Kinta" was lying on his back, he managed to move his head and caught the falling blade using his teeth.

The villagers then noticed that the others were also Oni and are about to attack them when Kazumaki chanted and the clouds "roared" with thunder. There the told everyone that Buddha will punish those who are filled with bloodlust because they simply want to kill an Oni for a selfish reason. He assured to the rest that the condemned "Oni" will be reformed and never again harm other people. Reluctantly they let him go as the group left the village and head towards Yakushima Island and traveled there by boat after she and Mokona got another signal. The would-be executed thanked the group for saving him and introduced himself as Kintaki Furaidochiki, and claimed that he is indeed an Oni with his given name, _**Nishiki**_, meaning "West Demon".

- - -

As they arrived there three hours later, their search led them to a hut as thet saw a man attending to his wife and a seven-year old boy. Kyuu rubbed his eyes while staring in disbelief as Kazumaki, Lady Megumi and Mokona approached the man who is confirmed as an Oni, and he resembles Tatsumi Hongou. He was identified as Tatsumaki Hongouki, but he initially refused, confessing that he was in his previous life a war Oni but since reborn and after serving his power to help a few people, he decided to retire and settle down. After hearing about the group's quest, and that Kyuu must get back to his own time and Lady Megumi be rid of the Orochi's seal, Tatsumaki's wife persuaded her husband to go with them, stating that she and her son will wait for him.

"Are you sure…? I haven't done this for so long…and I seem to be out of place. I'm the eldest among a group of travelers while these guys are in their 20's? I wouldn't mind it, but these two…must they come with us?"

"Don't mind us, kind sir. Being the eldest, I'm sure you are the most experienced. We'll be more than happy if you join us in our quest."

Seeing the kindred spirit of the village priestess from Kanna, Tatsumaki then agreed to go with them, taking his weapons and head off, bidding goodbye to his family and went on their way. While making their way back to the main island, Tatsumaki then showed to them his weapons and transformation device, telling them his designated Oni name: _**Habataki**_, meaning "Feather Demon".

- - -

As they arrived back at Honshu Island, after mokona insisted on traveling there after sensing an Oni, they all went to a forested area near the beachside and saw a huge Crab Makamou chasing a 21-year old man who resembles Hayato Shiramine. As the group gets closer, they were astounded by what they saw next.

The 15th century Hayato raised his left arm whose wrist has what appeared to be a bracelet. He then does his next move by plucking the small chords attached to his bracelet which sends out special sound waves which gives him the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while sending some at the Crab Makamou and he transforms into his Oni form, and in addition to his Oni form he was carrying what appeared to be an electric guitar on his right hand, and Mokona was jumping up and down while his crystal on his forehead flashes.

"The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! We found the final Oni! And he's known as _**Todoroki**_!"

The group watches on as the battle is about to commence. Kyuu and Megumi watches in intent as they now have all seven Oni in their midst, but they also wondered what to do with Kabuki since neither Mokona nor Lady megumi's pendant didn't recognize him as one of the seven.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Now two Oni have joined them in one chapter. Heck, Kyutu, Kyuu's past counterpart, turns out to be the Oni they were Three Oni found! Now if they managed to save him and get him to join Kyuu and the gang, then that's all…is it? Well, we still need to what Todoroki could do and what's an electric guitar doing in the Sengoku Period??

_**Preview:  
**_

The seven Oni are completed, but faces an intense conflict as the final battle with Orochi approaches and it'll be a problem of epic proportions. Also, since there can only be seven, that means one of the eight Oni might be the traitor as one of the seven gets into a "set-up".


	9. Three Oni And A Conflict

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

Looks like lady luck is on Kyuu's side as last chapter he found not one, not two but three Oni in succession after saving Kanna Village. Kyuki (Kyuu's 15th century counterpart) joined after finally realizing the error of lying to the two teens about the Oni being dead but is actually alive and hiding. He is **_Hibiki_**; He has sworn to be by the group's side to atone for ignoring them before and promised to help them in any way he could.

Kinta was the next. Known in the 15th century as Kintaki Furaidochiki (okay, it's a pun on fried chicken), he is an Oni who has a designated name of **_Nishiki_**. Since he showed his wares by using his teeth to stop a guillotine blade from beheading him, he appeared to be strong as a tiger's teeth.

Then Tatsumi Hongou was the third Oni to be "introduced" in this chapter, known in this era as "Tatsumaki Hongouki", and he is the eldest of the Oni to appear in this fic, who is now in his early 30's. He was supposed to turn down the ofer to join the quest since he is settling down but his wife persuaded him to go. He now travels with Kyuu and the gang, and has a Oni name of "**_Hatabaki_**".

Now Hayato of Class A shows up as the 15th century vagabond, having revealing himself as an Oni whom Mokana identified as **_Todoroki_**. Now you'll get to see all of the seven Oni together and what they can do to band together in stopping Orochi.

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_xxxHOLiC_** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

As they arrived back at Honshu Island, after Mokona insisted on traveling there after sensing an Oni, they all went to a forested area near the beachside and saw a huge Crab Makamou chasing a 21-year old man who resembles Hayato Shiramine. As the group gets closer, they were astounded by what they saw next. The 15th century Hayato raised his left arm whose wrist has what appeared to be a bracelet. He then does his next move by plucking the small chords attached to his bracelet which sends out special sound waves which gives him the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while sending some at the Crab Makamou and he transforms into his Oni form, and in addition to his Oni form he was carrying what appeared to be an electric guitar on his right hand, and Mokona was jumping up and down while his crystal on his forehead flashes.

"The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! The final Oni! We found the final Oni! And he's known as **_Todoroki!_**"

The group watches on as the battle is about to commence. Kyuu and Megumi watches in intent as they now have all seven Oni in their midst, but they also wondered what to do with Kabuki since neither Mokona nor Lady Megumi's pendant didn't recognize him as one of the seven.

- - -

These are the scenes that Yuko Ichihara now saw in her crystal ball, now that Kyuu and his friends are just moments away from completing his first task in collecting seven Oni and have them work together in repulsing the powerful Makamou in Japan. She was curious as to what this Todoroki could do and how Kyuu would approach him and convince him to join their cause.

The only obstacle at this moment is the huge Crab Makamou who is now threatening to kill the Oni who is carrying what appeared to be an electric guitar.

But the rather tense and exciting moment was quickly changed as Maru and Maro grabbed the crystal ball and began to toss it at one another playing a game of volley ball. The female protagonist from the series xxxHOLiC stared wide-eyed at what the two are doing and frantically tried to stop the two.

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT A VOLLEY BALL!! YOU'LL ONLY SMASH IT TO PIECES!! GIVE IT TO ME AS I'M WATCHING A VERY EXCITING SCENE!! STOP IT!! GIVE IT TO ME AT ONCE!! I SAID GIVE IT TO ME YOU BRAINLESS MORONS!!"

"LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL AND THE LOSER WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF THE READERS...LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL AND THE LOSER WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF THE READERS...LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL AND THE LOSER WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF THE READERS...LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL AND THE LOSER WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF THE READERS...LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL!! LET'S PLAY TOUCHING BALL AND THE LOSER WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF THE READERS..."

"And why would I do that??"

"OHH…WHY NOT?? YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS! YOU HAVE BIG BUSTS AND SEXY HIPS!"

Yuko blushed deeply by this and was starting to run out of patient so she joins in and tried to wrest the crystal ball away from the two but they held it firmly with effort.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! NOW GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL BALL BEFORE I SMASHED IT ON YOUR HEADS!! NOW LET GO! I SAID LET GO!! NNGGGGHHHRRHHH!!"

"TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR…SEE WHO WINS…SEE WHO WINS…WHOVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL SEE YUKO STRIP… WHOVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL SEE YUKO STRIP…BIG, BIG BUSTS, SEXY HIPS…ROUND, LOVELY BUTTOCKS… TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR… TUG-OF-WAR…SEE WHO WINS…SEE WHO WINS…WHOVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL SEE YUKO STRIP… WHOVER WINS THE TUG-OF-WAR WILL SEE YUKO STRIP…BIG, BIG BUSTS, SEXY HIPS…ROUND, LOVELY BUTTOCKS… "

"YOU BUNCH OF DIRTY-MINDED HENTAI!! TAKE THIS!!"

KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!

Yuko blushed deeply while hitting the two on their heads with the crystal ball, knocking them down and the pair got a huge lump on their heads and the two little female assistants wobbly went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Looking at her hands, she realized that her crystal ball had several huge cracks, and now she has to repair it in order to watch the next exciting scene.

- - -

As the group watches on, Todoroki uses his guitar and swings it like an axe, dishing out some damage on the Crab Makamou's shell, but since he is standing near a waterfall, he had little space so his movements are limited, and then he slips down and is on the ground, and the Makamou capitalizes on it, pinning him down while attempting to use its pincers to grab him but the Oni kept his huge opponent at bay using his guitar. Kyuu then turns to the others and made a plea as he see that the final Oni is in danger and he'll be killed if they do not do something. After a few seconds of watching the scene, three Oni glanced at each other and nodded, heading towards the waterfall and took out their devices and initiated their transformations.

"**_Oni-henshin…Nishiki!_**"

"**_Oni-henshin…Habataki!_**"

"**_Oni-henshin…Kirameki!_**"

The three took out their tuning forks and then tapped them causing a vibrating sound and then places them in front of their foreheads, chanting the transformation words and fog covers them, and in a few moments the three Oni are revealed in their Oni forms. Kyuu and the rest watches in awe as three Oni are now powered up and saw Nishiki and Habataki's Oni forms for the first time, and Kyutu saw what the three Oni forms are like:

Kirameki resembles an Oni with a carp and cymbals attached;

Nishiki resembles an Oni and a tiger;

And Habataki resembles an Oni with wings that resemble a hawk. He also carries what appeared to be a long spear.

The three Oni then jumps on top of the huge Crab Makamou and began to attack it giving Todoroki the chance to slip out of harm's way. They did this as Habataki fkies above, getting the monster's attention while Nishiki uses his strength to lift the monster and tilted it upside down. With the Makamou unable to get up, the two Oni took out their weapons and began playing it producing sounds of pure waves that weaken the monster. Kirameki began to play what appeared to be a pair of cymbals it while Habataki places his "spear" on his mouth playing it like a flute. Within a minute the Crab Makamou exploded until nothing is left, and the three Oni reverted to normal forms, and Todoroki did the same and thanked his rescuers.

Kyuu approached him and asked for his name in which the stranger gave his name as Hayatoki Shiramiki. He told the group he is a wandering Oni and had no place to go, but when told about their quest he willingly joins them as his way of thanking them. They all went to the main road and stopped by a restaurant to eat after several hours of non-stop travel. There they discussed about where to go next now that they are all completed. However, an origami with a shape of a bird stealthily flew off from the restaurant and head off to a far, far direction with a note attached. Amid the staring eyes of the other customers, Kyuu and the group didn't mind, but then Kady megumi started to develop a high fever, and Kazumaki checked her body for any signs. There he saw what's causing it. The mark of Orochi is now glowing and is starting to cover her left hand, threatening to grow bigger.

"We'd better head off to Kanna Village as we're only hours away from here. She'll have to stay there and get some rest. Since we are all complete, it is best if Kyuu stays with her. Kyuu, you'll have to stay by her side at all times. You are the key to prevent Orochi from claiming her. Once we arrive at Kanna Village we'll prepare for the final battle and take him out. Kabuki, you'll have to stay and watch the two teens."

"Fine with me, then."

And so the group left after the owner politely asked them to leave as the mark of Orochi on Lady Megumi's hand is causing fear among the other customers. After leaving Kyutu was carrying her in his arms while Kyuu was glancing at the eight Oni, sensing that something wasn't right here. Yuko told him he needed seven Oni, not EIGHT, and he is starting to feel uneasy, and he decided to keep everyone at check.

At Kanna Village, the group were greeted by the villagers and all eyes were pointed at Kyuu, having been told by the Orochi, who came here hours before the group arrived, glaring and blaming him for the priestess' condition, and Kazumaki senses that the barrier was completely weaken during their absence and then listened to what the villagers said to the Class Q leader.

"YOU! YOU PERVERT! YOU DEFLOWERED THE PRIESTESS AND THE BARRIER WEAKENED, AND THE OROCHI SAID THAT YOU DEFLOWERED HER AND NOW SHE IS DYING AND OUR VILLAGE IS BEING THREATENED! YOU MUST PAY! YOU AND LADY MEGUMI MUST BE SACRIFICED IN ORDER SAVE OUR VILLAGE!!"

But the village chief countered it, reasoning that it was Orochi who placed the curse on her and that only the seven Oni can undo it by slaying the Orochi himself. Soon calm was restored and all went inside and rested, they came out of their rented hut to have dinner and made up some lay-out plans to know where to find the Makamou's lair. By late in the evening they all rested and went to sleep. The night was seemingly peaceful but by the next morning a new conflict erupted when a huge hut full of make and female villagers are found slaughtered with Nishiki's weapon found. Now the situation escalated as finger-pointing began and the Oni's reputation will be put to the test.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay, now all Seven oni are found, and are now in the process of taking out the real enemy, but then one of them is accused of murder and this is where the real problem starts.

**_Preview:_**

The Oni are in disarray as they began to fought against each other over who'll protect the villagers and finding out who killed the villagers. Things get more serious as Lady Megumi is taken during the melee and Kyuu goes after her.


	10. Oni vs Oni

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Conflict will be the opening of this chapter as one of the Seven Oni is accused of killing a group of villagers and their reputation and intention are put to the test as they struggle on calm things down while trying to find out who is responsible for this. What they don't know is that either a spy or an Oni hater could be the culprit and it's up to Kyuu to solve this at once before a brawl ensue.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- Detective School Q is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- Kamen Rider Hibiki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- xxxHOLiC is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

The entire village of Kanna was in a state of panic and tense atmosphere as all of the townsfolk took out their weapons and pointed them at the seven Oni, and the rest, in a display of anger, burns down the hut they are staying. The village chief came out and momentarily managed to calm everyone until Nishiki's weapon was shown, and soon voices were raised and the finger-pointing began, as accusations are being thrown at each others' groups and the situation threatens to spiral out of control.

- - -

These are the scenes that Yuko Ichihara now saw in her just-repaired crystal ball, seeing what is happening and noticed that only six Oni are there with Kabuki and Kyutu aren't present. She also noted that neither Kyuu is there but nevertheless decided to stay and watch, curious as to how the Oni would get themselves out of this precarious situation.

Maru and Maro arrived and pointed out that something isn't right about the scene and they believed that someone framed the group and that the Oni are being blamed for the situation. Yuko nodded at this and was contemplating to go there, but she decided to stay put and watch the show. But then her concentration was interrupted when her two assistants began to make unnecessary noises.

"ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?? I CAN'T WATCH THIS SCENE WITH YOU TWO YAKKING UP! JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH QUIETLY IF WE ARE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!"

Maru and Maro, surprisingly, behaved themselves and the shop began to have a quiet day and yuko was about to resume her watching, but mary took out a plastic bag, blew air and made it into a balloon and clapped it, causing it to "explode" and the fortune teller jumped from her seat and fell to the floor. The two assistants giggled but they receive a hit on their head and they behaved this time for real and now the three of them watched the scene from her crystal ball and are awaiting what will happen next.

- - -

Back at the village, the villagers of Kanna were surprised when the next scene occur which made them confused. At first, Kintaki was denying the charges as nonviolently as possible. But one of the villagers, who is a rabid anti-Oni, hurled aggravating insults at him and branded all Oni "a dog that must be slaughtered like a dog meat". The words that the villager used, which was also supported by some other anti-Oni villgers irked him a lot, and that's where the situation went out of control when Kintaki got so irate that he wants to take out the humans and transformed into _**Nishiki**_.

Hayatoki joins in, transforming into _**Todoroki**_ and are about to take on the villagers when Kazumaki, Ryuki and Tatsumaki stood in their path, trying to calm them down. However, the hot-headed Nishiki became more irate when some of the villagers' monetary possessions were found on his bag, further accusing him of bad charges, from a murderer to a thief, since some of the people he encountered claimed that he loves money and treasure, but he denied it flatly and when the rabid anti-Oni villager hurled another insult, and Todoroki was also accused of a crime he didn't commit, all hell broke loose as the two Oni began their assault, with the three Oni initiated their transformations, becoming _**Touki**_, _**Ibuki**_ and _**Habataki**_. Touki formed a protective barrier to protect the villagers while Ibuki and Habataki were forced to keep their two fellow Oni back to prevent them from coming towards the barrier, seeing that the two were enraged.

"Kintaki…Hayatoki…please calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this. But please don't attack the villagers. It's natural for them to fear us Oni…"

"Yeah…? Well it's natural for me to kill them! I had it with them! I tried to avoid this but no…they hurled insults at me…accuse me of killing their villagers, and now they're accusing me of stealing money?? Well that tears it, I had it with them! If they want us Oni to be rabid animal, SO BE IT!!"

Nishiki uses his enchanted taiko and triangle to produce sound waves that sent Ibuki to be thrown off from where he is standing while Todoroki uses his guitar and swings it like an axe, trying to break through the barrier, but Habataki flew into the air, flying like a hawk and carried Todoroki up and dropped him onto a basin of water. Nishiki tries to punch his way through until Touki held his hand and tries to calm him down.

"Do you think this will solve everything? Do you want to be a REAL murderer?"

"They accuse me of that and they want to make it appear that I am. If that's what they want, then that's what I'm going to give them! Now scram before I strike you as well!"

Left with no choice, Touki summoned his enchanted gong and strikes it with his taiko, producing a strong gong-like sound wave that sent the tiger-Oni hurling towards a house and was down, but this only further enraged the Oni and went towards the white-armored Oni, and the two are grappling with each other.

Ibuki got up and jojns Habataki in restraining Todoroki as he was about to assault a young girl who wasn't inside the protective barrier that Touki created, and the villagers were starting to feel remorseful about branding the Oni as "animals". They were also moved that Touki, Ibuki and Habataki were willing to fight off their fellow Oni just to protect the humans, and are now urging the Oni to stop fighting with each other, pleading to them that they're regretting their baseless accusations.

At this point, Kyutu Renjorou arrived and screamed at the top of his lungs which got everyone's attention, and the Oni halted their actions as they saw one of the Oni have arrived after getting his "possession".

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!! IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THIS ALL OF OUR CAUSE WILL GO DOWN WITH YOU!! I KNOW THIS IS HARD BUT YOU SHOULDN'T LET OTHERS PUSH YOU AROUND OR MAKE THEM WANT YOU TO BECOME WHAT YOU ARE NOT! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!!"

As peace was restored, Todoroki and Nishiki halted their actions after Kyutu assured to them that the matter will be cleared peacefully and told the village chief to conduct an investigation. At this point Saburumarouki came running and told them a very shocking news which made Kyutu realize that what happened here was just a diversion.

"Everyone! Kyuu and Lady Megumi are not here! When I saw you guys fighting I thought I should get those two kids to help me stop you from hurting yourselves, but then I saw her headdress lying on the floor right inside her hut. Some of the furniture there are in disarray. Kyuu isn't there either, all I saw was his bag, and he's nowhere around."

"What about Kabuki?"

The villagers searched the entire village but after 15 minutes of looking around they couldn't find him. He was now suspecting something but he had no evidence so he decided to do something about the matter and told the villagers and the Oni on what to do next. Although this didn't sit well with everyone but in the end they realize that this was the only option they have left.

"Ryuki…go to your kingdom and ask your father to send some men to go with you. Here is the map where the Orochi is hiding. Persuade him to help us in fighting the Makamou army. Go now or all will be lost."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to where Lady Megumi is being taken. Go now and leave the rest to me."

The Oni/prince reluctantly left the village and is heading back to his kingdom and hoped that his grandfather would be more than willing to listen to what he has to say and hoped that whatever Kyutu is up to would work for the best, as time is of the essence as the village priestess and the "savior" are missing and believed to be taken by someone. No doubt by one of the Makamou army.

Meanwhile, Kyutu instructed the rest to stay here and help everyone while telling Touki to reconstruct the barrier to protect the village should the Makamou try to attack the village again. He also told Nishiki and Todoroki to calm down as he told them that a spy may have caused the mishap and made off with the priestess during the brawl, and the two Oni realized their mistakes. They are now willing to patch up with the villagers who accused them of murdering the other villagers and will work together.

- - -

Meanwhile, at a deserted road, Kabuki is walking by carrying a rather weak Megumi as she was slowly getting drowsy due to the Orochi's mark that is slowly making her lose consciousness. She was, however, able to tell what is happening around her but couldn't summon the strength to resist or struggle against him. However, for some reason, she felt that Kabuki wasn't actually hurting her, but was very careful in carrying her away, but was still worried at where they are going.

Then their journey came to a halt when a familiar voice spoke up and both saw who was following them. It was Kyuu, and she barely saw her "savior" struggling to his feet, walking. He was bleeding on his lips, nose and forehead while clutching his right ribcage. Then the scene shows a flashback at Kanna Village several hours ago, in which during the wee early morning, about 3 am.

_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _

While everyone are still asleep, Kabuki sneaked out of his bed, and slowly took Kintaki's tuning fork and became Nishiki and proceeded to slaughter the villagers sleeping in a hut and after that he left the weapon there so Kintaki would be blamed for the massacre, and then proceeded to Lady Megumi's hut, seeing that Orochi's mark is making her weaker and unable to move about.

Kyuu followed him there and saw what kabuki did and now he realized that the Oni was about to take her, having deduced that he was the traitor among them after seeing him sent an Origami animal a few months ago, and learned that he was in league with the Orochi. He tried to stop him but Kabuki changed into his Oni form and took out his pair of Taiko and beats up the Class Q leader as he were a drum, hitting him from head to his torso several times and he fell onto the furniture and was seemingly out cold.

Kabuki then reverted back to his normal form and carried a weak Megumi and left the village. However, Kyuu slowly followed him in secret, too dazed to call the others fearing he might run off so he took it upon himself to rescue her himself.

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _

Kabuki placed her on a bedrock while crackling his knuckles as he decided to weaken the boy so he won't follow them further and guessed that he was all alone, so he had no qualms in taking him down. He was against killing him so weakening him further would be the safest way.

"You shouldn't have followed me here..."

"Like I would...why are you doing this?? Are you in league with the Orochi??"

"No...but he gave me a deal...if I deliver her to him, then he'll let me alone. I have nothing against the humans but what did they do?? They mocked me! Insult me! I tried hard to get along with them, but NO!! You see...to them I'm a bad guy...always a bad guy to them!"

He finally revealed to Kyuu the reason why he is doing this: he revealed that he was disillusioned with his relation with humans because of their selfishness, stating that "_No matter how hard I fight and risk my life for them, they just call me an Oni, a monster, an animal_". Although sympathetic, he knew Kabuki was wrong but he had to persuade him that what he is doing was wrong. But before the two would come to a settlement, Kyutu arrived, riding a horse and saw the two in a face-off. He then saw a still semi-conscious Lady Megumi lying on the bedrock and demanded that he return the village priestess to the villagers but he refused.

"You want her? You'll have to beat me."

"You left me with no choice..."

Kabuki and Kyutu stared at each other and drew out their tuning forks, ready to assume Oni forms, and Kyuu watches with intent to see what kind of Oni Kyutu would be while trying to keep Lady megumi awake and not drift off to a sleeping spell, feeling worried now that her body temperature is going up.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like a showdown between two Oni is about to commence. What kind of Oni would Kyutu be like?

_**Preview:**_

Kabuki takes on Kyutu, who finally revealed his Oni form and his given name is revealed..._**Hibiki**_! See what his form can do and help defeat Kabuki.

- - -

**Kirameki** is a fictional character that appeared exclusively in this fic, Kyuu & the Seven War Demons. Kirameki's design is based on cymbals and the carp.

**_Biography_**

He is the 15th century bersion of Yutaka Saburumarou. His previous life as an Oni is unrevealed, and in this incarnation he is a Buddhist desciple and is partnered with Kazumaki. He is named Saburumarouki. Five years ago he and Kazumaki encountered a huge makamou and he cowardly fled the scene leaving Kazumaki to fend off the attacker, thus he became a vagabond. Years later the two met again and settled their differences thanks to Kyuu and lady megumi's efforts in searching for the seven war Oni.

**_Personality_**

Kirameki is the coward of the group. Because of this, no one really wants to associate with him, especially in battle. It was revealed and Kamen Rider Kazumaki used to be partners, until he abandoned Kazumaki in fear of a large Makamou.

**_Weapons/Gear_**

**Henshin Onsa** (Silver Tuning Fork):

His henshin device. The transformation takes effect when he taps the tuning fork onto a surface and setting the vibrating henshin device in front of his face. He shouts out 'Kirameki' before the transformation takes place.

**Ongekimei**:

A Trumpet Buckle

**Ongeki Cymbal**:

Kirameki's personal weapons. They are circular blades with two shark-like fins designed along the outer circle. They are designed to curve in a little bit so they could be used as cymbals.

- - -

**Nishiki** is a fictional character that appeared exclusively in this fic, Kyuu & the Seven War Demons. Nishiki's design is based on the triangle, a musical instrument, and the tiger.

**_Biography_**

Nishiki is a thief. When he was found by the traveling group of Oni, he was sentenced to public execution. His head would have been cut off, had it not for Nikishi himself to catch the blade with his own teeth. He then joins the group of Oni after they saved him.

Along the way, he was accused of slaughter after his weapons have been found in the scene of the crime. At first, he was denying it as nonviolently as possible. He then got so irate that he wants to take out the humans, thus he and other Oni join him that led to a fight between the Oni who chose to protect the humans.

**_Personality_**

Being a thief, Nishiki loves money and treasure. He is a very energetic man, which may sometimes lead to some of his hotheadedness. He is also the only Oni that can speak Kansai-ben.

**_Weapons/gear_**

**Henshin Onsa (Clear Red Tuning Fork)**:

Nishiki's henshin device. Nishiki taps this tuning fork and set it in front of his face while it vibrates. He shouts out 'Nishiki' before the transformation begins.

**Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle)**:

unknown

**Ongeki Triangle:**

Nishiki's personal weapons. This is a tri-sectional staff very effective for middle-ranged and short-ranged combat. The end components of the staff are long enough that when the two ends meet, the staff forms a triangle.

- - -

**Kamen Rider Habataki** is a fictional character that appeared exclusively in this fic, Kyuu & the Seven War Demons. Habataki's design is based on the flute and the eagle.

**_Biography_**

Habataki is a veteran of many Japanese wars. He settled down after he married and had a son and never fought since. He was found by the group of traveling Oni in his farm. He was hesitant to join because he will have to fight again, but his wife convinces him to join the group. He is the 15th century version of Tatsumi Hongou, named Tatsumaki.

Along the way, the Oni Nishiki is blamed for the slaughter of humans. Habataki sides with Ibuki, and Touki when the other Oni fought each other due to a conflict of views on protecting humans.

**_Personality_**

Habataki is racked with so much self-doubt and indecisiveness. He becomes very hesitant in battle, especially after he married and had a son. His self-doubt is clearly displayed when it took his wife to convince him to join the Oni.

**_Weapons and gear_**

**Henshin Onsa (Gold Tuning Fork):**

Habataki's henshin device. He taps this tuning fork and sets it in front of his face while it vibrates. He shouts out 'Habataki' before the transformation takes place. It is unusual for him to use this henshin device, because he is a wind/brass type Oni and the Onsa is used by percussion type Oni; thus, he is expected to use the OniBue Onteki (i.e. Kamen Rider Ibuki).

**Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): **

unknown

**Ongeki Flute: **

Habataki's personal weapon. It is a staff with eagle wings designed at the end. It has a hole on each end and many more along the body. Habataki can use this weapon as a blowdart, then a flute.


	11. The Echo Demon, Hibiki

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

This chapter you'll get to see Kyuu's 15th century counterpart revealing his Oni form for the first time, and he's going to duke it out with a fellow Oni, Kabuki. Lady Megumi's life is on the line as the traitorous Oni intends to bring her to the Orochi as sacrifice. It's going to be an all-out fight on who's emerging the victor here.

While Kyuu is too hurt to do anything, all he could do now is to stay by her side at all times just like the REAL Megumi, and he knows he can't leave her in her weakened state.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- Detective School Q is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- Kamen Rider Hibiki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- xxxHOLiC is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

Meanwhile, at a deserted road, Kabuki is walking by carrying a rather weak Megumi as she was slowly getting drowsy due to the Orochi's mark that is slowly making her lose consciousness. She was, however, able to tell what is happening around her but couldn't summon the strength to resist or struggle against him. However, for some reason, she felt that Kabuki wasn't actually hurting her, but was very careful in carrying her away, but was still worried at where they are going.

Then their journey came to a halt when a familiar voice spoke up and both saw who was following them. It was Kyuu, and she barely saw her "savior" struggling to his feet, walking. He was bleeding on his lips, nose and forehead while clutching his right ribcage. Then the scene shows a flashback at Kanna Village several hours ago, in which during the wee early morning, about 3 am.

_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _

_While everyone are still asleep, Kabuki sneaked out of his bed, and slowly took Kintaki's tuning fork and became Nishiki and proceeded to slaughter the villaegers sleeping in ahut and after that he left the weapon there so Kintaki would be blamed for the massacre, and then proceeded to Lady Megumi's hut, seeing that Orochi's mark is making her weaker and unable to move about. _

_Kyuu followed him there and saw what kabuki did and now he realized that the Oni was about to take her, having deduced that he was the traitor among them after seeing him sent an Origami animal a few months ago, and learned that he was in league with the Orochi. He tried to stop him but Kabuki changed into his Oni form and took out his pair of Taiko and beats up the Class Q leader as he were a drum, hitting him from head to his torso several times and he fell onto the furniture and was seemingly out cold. Kabuki then reverted back to his normal form and carried a weak Megumi and left the village. _

_However, Kyuu slowly followed him in secret, too dazed to call the others fearing he might run off so he took it upon himself to rescue her himself._

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _

Kabuki placed her on a bedrock while crackling his knuckles as he decided to weaken the boy so he won't follow them further and guessed that he was all alone, so he had no qualms in taking him down. He was against killing him so weakening him further would be the safest way.

"You shouldn't have followed me here..."

"Like I would...why are you doing this?? Are you in league with the Orochi??"

"No...but he gave me a deal...if I deliver her to him, then he'll let me alone. I have nothing against the humans but what did they do?? They mocked me! Insult me! I tried hard to get along with them, but NO!! You see...to them I'm a bad guy...always a bad guy to them!"

He finally revealed to Kyuu the reason why he is doing this: he revealed that he was disillusioned with his relation with humans because of their selfishness, stating that "_No matter how hard I fight and risk my life for them, they just call me an Oni, a monster, an animal_". Although sympathetic, he knew Kabuki was wrong but he had to persuade him that what he is doing was wrong. But before the two would come to a settlement, Kyutu arrived, riding a horse and saw the two in a face-off. He then saw a still semi-conscious Megumi lying on the bedrock and demanded that he return the village priestess to the villagers but he refused.

"You want her? You'll have to beat me."

"You left me with no choice..."

"Like I have one? Let's get this over with. I'm running out of options here…"

"There are other options…"

"Just shut up already!"

Kabuki and Kyutu stared at each other and drew out their tuning forks, ready to assume Oni forms, and Kyuu watches with intent to see what kind of Oni Kyutu would be while trying to keep Lady Megumi awake and not drift off to a sleeping spell, feeling worried now that her body temperature is going up.

- - -

These are the scenes that Yuko Ichihara now saw in her just-repaired crystal ball, seeing what is happening and noticed that only six Oni are there with Kabuki and Kyutu aren't present. She also noted that neither Kyuu is there but nevertheless decided to stay and watch, curious as to how the Oni would get themselves out of this precarious situation.

Maru and Maro arrived and pointed out that something isn't right about the scene and they believed that someone framed the group and that the Oni are being blamed for the situation. Yuko nodded at this and was contemplating to go there, but she decided to stay put and watch the show. But then her concentration was interrupted when her two assistants began to make unnecessary noises.

"ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…ONI vs. ONI…WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?? I CAN'T WATCH THIS SCENE WITH YOU TWO YAKKING UP! JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH QUIETLY IF WE ARE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!"

Maru and Maro, surprisingly, behaved themselves and the shop began to have a quiet day and Yuko was about to resume her watching, but Maru took out a LARGER plastic bag, blew air and made it into a balloon and clapped it, causing it to "explode" in a large fashion, and the fortune teller jumped from her seat and fell to the floor, clutching her chest as if she has a hert attack.

The two assistants laughed their hearts out but they receive a hit on their heads and they behaved this time for real and now the three of them watched the scene from her crystal ball and are awaiting what will happen next.

- - -

Kyuu tried all he could to keep her awake but Lady Megumi, although barely conscious, was unaware of her surroundings, still delirious as she was slowly drifting to sleep, but he shakes her a bit hard so she won't lose consciousness. he then saw the two Oni tapping their tuning forks against their forearms and placed it in front of their faces, and an Oni symbold appeared between their eyebrows while chanting.

"**_Oni-henshin...Kabuki!_**"

"**_Oni-henshin...Hibiki!_**"

Soon smoke covered the two but Kyutu's fog was accompanied with crimson-like flames and moments later Kabuki emerged in his Oni form and is waiting for his opponent to emerge in his own Oni form. As the smoke cleared, Kyutu emerged, and finally appeared in his Oni form for the first time in several years, since he told Kyuu and the group that he hasn't been using his Oni form for several years.

His appearance surprised the Class Q leader as he finally get to see Kyutu's Oni form, who is now _Hibiki_. Kabuki glances at Hibiki from head to toe, seeing his opponent's form as rather simplistic. His appearance is that of an ordinary Oni, its color is a combination of purple and navy blue, but his gloves, head and boots were red-colored and his weapons consisted of taiko sticks similar to his. He wondered if this Hibiki is as strong as he looked so he decided to draw first blood and attack first.

Hibiki went on the defensive as Kabuki took out his taiko and swings them around, emitting green projectiles which he evaded. Kabuki tries it again but misses, and now Hibiki retaliated with a taiko projectiles of his own which are crimson-colored, and this one hit its mark, as the energy blast hit its target square on his face. Getting up, the emerald Oni challenged his opponent in a sword fight using their taiko, and both were evenly matched, which took them near the cliff and in the heat of the battle he summoned his origami that took the form of a hawk and immediately grabbed Hibiki and threw him off the ledge, but before falling to his death he summoned his own origami in a form of a wolf and took him to safety.

Back at the cliff they resume their battle and neither one of them backed away as they both summoned their origami animal warriors, such as an ape, lion and an eagle. As both paper animals are brawling, Kabuki and Hibiki fought in close range combat, hitting each other with their taiko sticks, but they were unaware that someone is watching them and is closing in on Kyuu and Lady Megumi, who is watching the two Oni fighting.

Getting desperate, Kabuki took out what appeared to be a century-old umbrella and turn his tuning fork into a saber and the fight shifted in his favor, with Hibiki reeling from the assault and is appearing to lose the battle but he stood on his ground and never show any signs of feeling intimidated.

The battle reaches the climax as Hibiki got a bit away from Kabuki's hitting range, and swings his taiko shooting out flaming projectiles and hit its mark, and he followed it by hitting him with his weapon like a drum, beating it for 30 hits, knocking him down and Kabuki reverted back to normal form, feeling dejected and is ready to accept the final blow but to his surprise Hibiki reverted back to normal and knelt beside him, trying to make him understand the error of his way.

"Do you see what you're trying to do? Although people mocked you for being an Oni, it doesn't mean that all are the same. There are those who have faith and confidence in you. Kyuu is one example, another is the village chief is another, and then Lady Megumi. Even the children also look up to you. You shouldn't give up that easily. I'm sure they would realize the error of their ways. Please…let's not fight each other and instead work together. Once the Orochi is defeated, we can work on your problems. Believe me, everything will be alright."

As Kabuki looks down in shame, the two Oni were alerted when they heard a scream coming from the other side. They saw what appeared to be a Makamou resembling a phoenix, and they saw Kyuu being attacked. He was shielding a still-unconscious Lady Megumi but paid the price as the Phoenix makamou used its talons and raked his back, ripping the back portion of his clothing, exposing his back and the wounds can be seen, which is very serious.

"So…you must be the so-called "savior"…normally I'd kill you here and now, but the master might be pleased to add you to his menu…so you come with me along with your "lover"…I believe you must be the one who "deflowered" the sacrifice…"

the Makamou is then identified as the surviving member of the Four Trines, named Suzaku, and he flew off carrying the two weakened teens with him, flying off to another direction, leaving the two Oni behind, seeing that kabuki is useless for he was beaten by Hibiki. However, he was unaware that Hibiki sent his Origami eagle to go after it for reconnaissance so he would know where to go next, and then he carries a still weakened Kabuki back to Kanna Village.

"Leave me…I'm useless now…I caused you a lot of trouble…"

"I would, but you're not a bad person at all. I still believe in redemption so you can still redeem yourself. Leave it to me…I never give up, just like that boy. He knew he's no match but he continued to protect someone important, and I believe you'll do the same. Come, we still have some work to do."

- - -

At the castle, Emperor Hades was surprised when Prince Ryuki arrived minutes ago and summoned everyone within the hall and told them what they need to do in order to launch an attack against the forces of Orochi, and met some resistance from the certain members, such as Chancellor Thanatos and Prime Minister Anubis.

They insisted to let the Oni solve their own problems, but the soldiers were more than willing to help the prince, and Princess Shizuko, appearing suddenly and clad in a samurai armor told everyone that she's ready to stand by her fiancé. Seeing the determination in his eyes, the emperor acceded to his grandson's wishes and ordered Kelberos, his most trusted sentinel knight, to assemble his best fighters and have them accompany the royal couple to go intercept the Oni and help them overrun the Makamou lair. Within minutes Ryuki and his troops set off and send his origami eagle to Kanna Village to relay his message as they are heading there to assemble with the group.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kabuki has learned the error of his way and is now helping the seven Oni to help rescue Kyuu and Lady Megumi. Ryuki now has a secondary back-up force to aid the Oni in fighting off the makamou, and now the two teens are in danger of being offered as sacrifices to the dreaded Orochi.

**_Preview:_**

Ryuki's army meets up with the other Oni and heads out to the Makamou lair and a fierce battle ensues as they go and rescue Kyuu and Lady Megumi from the Orochi's clutches while Hibiki faces him off in a huge showdown. So expect a Braveheart-ish brawl between two armies.

- - -

**_Todoroki_**

**Biography**

**Todoroki** is one of the seven Oni to join the main cast of this fic. he is the 15th centruy counterpart of Class A's Hayato Shiramine. He is a vagabond who came across Kyuu and a group of Oni when assaulted by a Crab Makamou.

His previous life as an Oni is unrevealed, and how he became an oni in this era is also unknown.

**Henshin Kigen Onjou**

**Device Type**: Wrist Brace

**Other Forms**: None

Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todoroki's left arm like a bracelet. The Kigen Onjou is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Todoroki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Kigen Onjou can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals.

**Arsenal**

**OngekiShin Raigou**

Todoroki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his OngekiZan Raiden Gekishin.

**OngekiGen Retsurai**

Todoroki's Ongeki Weapon is the OngekiGen Retsurai. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the OngekiShin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Todoroki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou.

**OngekiKo**

Formerly owned by Zanki, Todoroki uses these when he had to fight Dorotabou. A summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki.

**Attacks**

_**Raigekiken**_

Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity.

_**Onizume**_ Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons.

**OnGeki Finishers**

_**OnGeki Zan Raiden Gekishin**_

Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode.

**Forms**

**_Oni Form_**

In this form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form.

Like the other Oni that Kyuu met, Todoroki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form.

**Disc Animals**

Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, _**Disk Animals**_ or _Onshikigami_ are shikigami taking on the form of compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Todoroki uses.

_**Sage Frog** _

Can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1.

_**Emerald Gorilla** _

This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger.

_**Red Falcon** _

The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight.

**_Lupis Wolf_**

With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable.

- - -

**_Hibiki_**

**_Personality_**

**Hibiki** is one of the seven Oni in this fic, and is considered to be the leader. He is Kyuu's 15th century counterpart, identified as Lyutu Renjorou. It is not known exactly when he became an Oni in this era, but in his previous life he was an Oni who once served the makamou in an unknown capacity. How he learned about his being an Oni and learn of his past is unknown, but it is presumed that his parents may have known about this through unknown means.

**_Biography_**

Hibiki is a calm and nonchalant Oni. Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Kyuu, but in a rather unconfident way. He had worries and doubts and wanted to protect anyone near him, which is why he misled Kyuu and lady Megumi into thinking that his late father is the one they seek.

Actually, he first manifested his Oni powers when he was seven, and accidentally killed his mother when he accidentally unleashed his Oni form and burned her to death. Knowing that it was an accident, and to protect him, his father, identified as Satorouki, made Kyutu promise not to use his powers again, and Kyutu maintained this promise from then on, but after seeing the two teens left to search for other Oni, and having a dream in which his parents souls told him that the promise can now be broken after seeing the situation of the traveling teens, Kyutu secretly followed them but did not bring his weapons with him as he was still unsure about himself.

After seeing the teens assembled a number of Oni, he finally came to Kyuu's aid, revealed his reason for lying to them and then return to his home to get his weapons and finally unleashed his power for he first time in years.

**Weapons and Gear**

**_Henshin Onsa OnKaku_**

**Device Type**: Tuning Fork

**Other Forms**: Ongeki Onsa Sword

The Onsa OnKaku gives Hibiki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf his as he transforms into an Oni. In addition, the Onsa OnKaku can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals.

**Arsenal**

**_OngekiKo Kaentsudumi_**

Attached to the buckle, Hibiki presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda and other drum finishers.

**_OngekiKo Bakuretsu Kaentsudumi_**

An upgaded version of Hibiki's buckle. It's made so his OngekiBou can beat the highest pure sound, and require less beating.

**_OngekiBou Rekka_**

A pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda through Sound of Purification. Can also double as clubs.

**_Armed Saber_**

The Armed Saber is a device created by Kogure Kounosuke that can greatly increase the power of an Oni. By pressing the button on the bottom of the saber Hibiki is engulfed with a fiery aura. Disk Animals swarm to him changing into his armor as he transforms into Armed Hibiki.

**Attacks**

Hibiki has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage in the loss of attacks.

_**Houjutsu Onibi**_

Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a powerful purple flamethrower to finish off a humanoid Makamou.

_**Onidume**_

Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons.

_**Doujutsu RekkaDan**_

Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target.

_**Boujutsu RekkaKen**_

Hibiki charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies.

**OnGeki Finishers**

_**Ongeki Da Kaen Renda form**_

While his drum is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his drumsticks. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body causing it to explode.

_**Ongeki Da Ikki Kasei form**_

Hibiki beats the drum with the drumsticks together hitting with them at the same time over and over.

_**Ongeki Da Gouka Renbu form**_

Hibiki beats the drum with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on.

_**Ongeki Da Mouka Dotou form**_

Hibiki beats his drum as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting the Makamou.

_**Ongeki Da Bakuretsu Kyouda form**_

Using his new buckle tool, Hibiki powerfully beats the drum with both drumsticks. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it.

_**Ongeki Da Shakunetsu Shinku form**_

In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his OngekiBou causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with.

_**Ongeki Ha KiShin Kakusei**_

A gigantic blade of fire purtroudes from the blade of the Armed Saber. It can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks.

**Forms**

_**Oni Form**_

In this form, Hibiki is a purple demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Hibiki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Like the Oni that Kyuu met, Hibiki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form.

_**Hibiki Kurenai**_

Hibiki's second form, also known as Hibiki Crimson, was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of stronger than normal Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single attack in this form.

_**Hibiki Soukou**_

The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as Hibiki Soukou or Armed Hibiki. Unlike Kurenai form that simply changes colors, the cosmetic effects here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, the Armed Saber also serves as a weapon in this form. Also, to reach this form, Hibiki does not need to go through Kurenai. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armored for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horms expand a bit. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower level Makamou with little to no effort in this form.

**Disc Animals**

Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, _**Disk Animals**_ or _Onshikigami_ are shikigami, which takes on the form of compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Hibiki uses.

**List and Description of Disc Animals**

_**Green Ape**_ (_Ryokuozaru_)

This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger.

_**Madder Hawk**_ (_Akanetaka_) The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight.

_**Azure Wolf**_ (_Ruriokami_) With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable.

_**Yellow Crab**_ (_Kihadagani_) Is best for recording both above and below water and is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable and can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design.

_**Orange Lion**_ (_Kiakashishi_) Is capable of video recording and has a very long duty and recording time. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking.

_**Light Blue Eagle**_ (_Asagiwashi_) The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty and recording time plus can record video as well. Because of its higher intelligence it's capable of united formation with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms.


	12. Call To Battle

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

We are now nearing the final chapter of this fic as both Ryuki's army and the Oni meet up and band together to head towards the Makamou lair to defeat Orochi and save Kyuu and Lady Megumi. It's going to be a brawl of the 15th century and a precursor to the war of that era.

With Kabuki joining the Oni as the 8th member, and with Ryuki leading the attack, will the good guys be able to win over this one?

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **xxxHOLiC** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- - -

Yuko was attending to one of her customers who are asking for their fortunes and she answered them as accurately as possible while hoping that the service would end quickly as she was raring to see what will happen next now that Kyuu and Lady Megumi are now in the Orochi's clutches and are ready to be sacrificed, putting the teenage boy from the 21st century in danger. As the service ended and the customer left, she closed up her shop as she was preparing to get to her crystal ball and to her surprise Maru and Maro were glancing at the crystal ball watching the scene where the two teens are involved in a steamy love scene at Kanna Village and whacked them on their heads while glaring at the two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH PORN-WATCHING! GET ME MY SUSHI AND SAKE AND STEP ON IT!"

The two assistants did and minutes later they arrived with the order and the three positioned themselves on the floor sitting as the crystal ball flashes and are now watching the upcoming scene when Maru and Maro began to get a bit noisy as excitement get the better of them.

"ONI vs. MAKAMOU…ONI vs. MAKAMOU…WHO'S GONNA WIN? WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL… ONI vs. MAKAMOU…ONI vs. MAKAMOU…WHO'S GONNA WIN? WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL… ONI vs. MAKAMOU…ONI vs. MAKAMOU…WHO'S GONNA WIN? WHO'S GONNA WIN? ON ONE SIDE YOU HAVE THE GOOD GUYS…ON THE OTHER SIDE YOU HAVE THE BAD GUYS…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…IT'S GONNA BE A BRAWL…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?? I CAN'T WATCH THIS SCENE WITH YOU TWO YAKKING UP! JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH QUIETLY IF WE ARE TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!"

Maru and Maro, surprisingly, behaved themselves and the sounds inside the shop began to have a quiet day and Yuko was about to resume her watching, as Maru covered the windows and the room darkened as if they were inside a movie house but Maru once again did another prank, puts on a kabuki mask and shouts "BOO!" and the fortune teller shriek in surprise and jumped from her seat and fell to the floor. The two assistants giggled but they receive again receive a pair punches on their head and they behaved this time for real and now the three of them watched the scene from her crystal ball and are awaiting what will happen next.

- - -

An hour later, at Kanna Village, Touki and the rest were waiting near the gate of the village and are wondering whether they should go out and look for the four when they saw something approaching. It seems to be an army and mistook them for Makamou but then Kazumaki told the others to wait as he seemingly got a visual fix on them.

"Hold on…it looks like Prince Ryuki, and he has brought an army with them…he has succeeded in asking his kingdom to fight with us. Now we wait for Kyutu to return…village chief, let's make preparations…"

And in the span of 20 minutes Ryuki and his army arrived while the village chief gave the soldiers some food and water to replenshin their strength after the journey and all are awaiting Hibiki's return, but after 30 minutes Kyutu and kabuki arrived and told the rest what happened. A brief altercation ensued when the some of the relatives of the deceased villagers began are about to lynch the beleaguered Kabuki, Kyutu and Kazumaki reasoned them out, telling them if they behave like this they'll be no more different than the Makamou, thus the conflict ended.

Now all parties concerned conveyed and laid out on the table the map of the place where Orochi is hiding and make some contingency plans on how to distract the Makamou while one of the Oni goes in to get Kyuu and Lady Megumi out while another faces the Orochi. Ryuki volunteered to lead the army to distract the defensive fortress while the rest sneaks inside. Kirameki, Habataki and Nishiki will aid the soldiers while Todoroki and Touki will go gat the two teens out while Kabuki and Hibiki go face the Makamou.

As the parties agreed on the plans they are about to set off when they received an unexpected guests, and it turn out to be the neighboring villagers having ties with Kanna Village and with them are the various village leaders whom they are associated with the village chief of Kanna.

"I…know we've done a lot of wrongdoings to you in the past…but we wish to make up for it by joining your cause…we are also willing to accept you Oni…if you're…willing to accept us…young Oni…please accept our humble apologies for mistreating you before…"

Kyutu smiled, seeing that the tide is shifting in their favor and glances at Kabuki, seeing that he was moved by the villagers' gestures and told him that humans can change. Kabuki shed tears and accepted their apologies and apologized for his mistakes. With that settled, everyone discussed on what to do next, but then more unexpected surprises arrived shortly. Samurais and army from the eastern part and western part of Japan arrived after hearing about the Oni going to aid the humans in repulsing the Makamou and offered their services, and the Oni graciously accepted. Now that their numbers are growing, they all made more contingency plans to accommodate the roles of the new arrivals.

Then another army arrived at the village, and it turn out to be wandering amurais who heard the news about the Oni leading the attack against the Makamou, and they too offered their assistance and Kyutu nodded in agreement. Now that their numbers increased, they have a fighting chance against the forces of Orochi, and began to tell the new arrivals of their plans on making a well-planned assault.

- - -

At the temple in a far way land, the Orochi was standing near the door of the exit after seeing his soldiers tying up both Kyuu and Lady Megumi on a pair of pike, naked and ready to feast on them as he awaits the time to do the ritual for the sacrifice which will be held by 12 noon. Kyuu was still bleeding badly from the wounds on his back courtesy of Suzaku but was conscious enough to see what Orochi is doing. He was slowly lifting the curse as he removed the mark for her left hand and she slowly regained her normal health, but she started to shiver in fear as he began to molest her naked body, and the Class Q leader tried to break free but was unable to do so, and seeing this, the Orochi had an idea to torment him.

"I see that you're still conscious. Hmm…seeing that you "deflowered" her first before I did, and the result is that I cannot make her sire my future generations…I'll torment you first…you…whip him! Make him scream for mercy and do not stop until he begs me to spare him!"

"IN YOUR FACE! I RATHER DIE THAN BEG FOR YOU!! WHEN I GET LOOSE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TOUCHING HER!!"

"Ohh…you mean like this…?"

The village priestess shrieked as the Orochi's tongue began to lap her breast and Kyuu struggled to break free and stop this, but one of the Makamou soldiers began to whip Kyuu's already wounded back and he in turn screams out in pain. Seeing this, the Orochi further tormented the two teens, enjoying the music of torment as he continues to molest her.

"ARRGGHH!! BLAST YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! ARRGGGHHH!!"

"EEEKKKK!! STOP!! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!"

Orochi scoffed at Lady Megumi's pleas, enjoying the pleasure of tormenting her before killing her off.

"Why? You love pleasure after he "deflowered" you, am I correct? So enjoy this now for this will be your last…hmm…how about of I touch you down there…?"

She stared wide-eyed as two of the Makamou soldiers spread her legs as the Orochi extended his tongue and heads out between her legs, and she was starting to cry and prayed that someone would come to their aid. Not quite far, one of Kyutu's Disk animal, an eagle, watches the scene before leaving stealthily and heads out to where Kyutu and the rest are hiding as they are already near Orochi's fortress.

Outside the fortress, everyone was awaiting the signal as all took their positions and are scanning the area for any inconveniences, but so far all is set and ready to go. They were hiding behind large boulders which serve as their cover so that the enemy won't see them. Then Kyutu and Kabuki saw their flying disk animals arrived and told them the news, and now the Oni realized that they must move in to save their two friends. Kabuki suggested that he and Kyutu use their power of invisibility to sneak in and try to stall the ritual while the others prepare to deal with the "soldiers".

Nodding, Kyutu and Kabuki assumed their Oni forms and turn invisible and calmly walked their way inside, keeping their aura low so they won't be detected. At the other side of the forest, Ryuki is awaiting the signal so he and his army can make their move just as they have planned before. He instructed his soldiers to prepare themselves for the climatic battle of their lives. Kazumaki made a last-minute prayer asking Buddha to protect the people as they go into battle.

Inside the outdoor shrine area, Kyuu was trying hard to ignore the pain while struggling to break free of his bonds as Orochi continues to lap Lady Megumi's "womanhood" using his tongue, enjoying her cries of terror as he continued to molest her. Seeing through his blurred vision of what's happening, he couldn't take any more of this, and with a rush of adrenaline he pulled himself out of the ropes, severely bruising his wrists and ankles and grabbed a dagger from one of the Samurai Makamou and hurled it at Orochi's eye, injuring him. He shrieked in pain and turn around to see his soldiers pinning the 15-year old boy down, and he was about to consume him when a hail of fireballs struck him. It was the Oni, Hibiki, walking towards the shrine while the Oni Kabuki freed a still-crying Lady Megumi, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…we're here now…the Oni and the army are also here…we'll make them pay for their malicious mischief…Hibiki…better give them the signal. It's time we end this war."

Nodding, Hibiki raises his taiko and emits a huge fireball in the air, forming a firework effect and this serves as a signal for the rest to begin their assault. Ryuki sees this and initiated his Oni form, becoming Ibuki and led his soldiers towards the gates. Kazumaki, Hayatoki, Kintaki, Tatsumaki and Saburumarouki a also initiated their transformations, all becoming Oni and led the human army to battle, and went to all four directions, surrounding the castle and taking the Makamou by surprise. The epic battle has just commenced and now the end result will determine who would emerge as the victor.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

A Spartacus-like scene and now the final battle is about to commence, and although Kyuu and Lady megumi are freed, they are still inside the castle. Will Hibiki and Kabuki be able to fend off the powerful boss by themselves while the rest are busy taking on the Makamou army?

**_Preview:_**

It's going to be a showdown between Hibiki and the Orochi, and the lead Oni shows off his trump card as he assumes his ultimate form that would lead to the Orochi's downfall. Will this mean Kyuu will be able to go home after this?


	13. Final Showdown

_**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**_

We are now at the final chapter of this fic as both Ryuki's army and the Oni began invading the Makamou stronghold while Kabuki and Hibiki takes on the Orochi inside, both will have to hold on their own as the others are leading the rest in taking down the soldiers. It'll be a big brawl to the finish as both sides will push themselves to the limit, as one side wants to rule Japan and the other side to fight for their freedom against their oppressors.

And Kyuu's ticket to freedom lies on the two Oni taking on the big boss, and though injured, he'll play a big part in the final battle. Now let the war begin!

Also, the Shizuko character will make another cameo appearance for some comedic reasons.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **Detective School Q** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierot

- **Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **xxxHOLiC** is owned by CLAMP and TBS

- **Shizuko** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

- - -

Yuko and her two assistants are watching the stare down as Orochi is about to brace himself for the big battle, smiling seductively as Hibiki brandishes his taiko while Lady Megumi and Kabuki tries to bandage Kyuu's wounded back as it continues to bleed. She sighed in seeing how foolish, yet brave the Class Q leader is, and wondered how she would help grant him his wish since he is just moments before getting his mission completed. At that point, Maru and Maro went inside the living room, and took out what appeared to be a 15th century karaoke and took out a pair of microphones and began turning on the music and started singing while the climatic battle shown via the crystal ball is ongoing.

_"Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Alringht let's go it' s time to turn it on, Let's set the record straight, We will come through to right your wrong, Fight evil rangers power standing strong, We've got it goin' on Mystic force (yeah), Stop! there's rangers here, There's no need to fret, We're the ones that will make a way, Here to make a change, When there's trouble we don't quit, Come together to save the day, Let's go! let's go! let's go! Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Mystic force go! Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers Go go go go go! Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Here come the power rangers, Mystic force let's go! (yeah)..."_

Pissed off because of the loud noise, Yuko grabbed the "karaoke", lifted it and smashed it onto their heads, and the atmosphere become silent again, save for the two whose heads emerged with a huge lump, and moaned in pain as they slowly got off the wrecked machine.

"EITHER YOU BEHAVE OR I'LL SMASH A FRYING PAN ON YOU SO KNOCK IT OFF! WE'RE ABOUT TO WATCH THE CLIMATIC SCENE AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU TWO MAKING NOISES, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Maru and Maro, surprisingly, behaved themselves and the sounds inside the shop began to have a quiet day and Yuko was about to resume her watching, as Maru covered the windows and the room darkened as if they were inside a movie house but Maru once again did another prank, puts on a live cockroach which crawled into her chest and the fortune teller shriek in surprise and jumped from her seat and fell to the floor as she struggled to get the offending insect off her dress. /as she got rid of it she saw the two assistants giggling and exchanging "high five" but they receive again receive a pair punches on their head and they behaved this time for real and now the three of them watched the scene from her crystal ball and are awaiting what will happen next.

- - -

Outside the fortress, everyone was awaiting the signal as all took their positions and are scanning the area for any inconveniences, but so far all is set and ready to go. They were hiding behind large boulders which serve as their cover so that the enemy won't see them. Then Kyutu and Kabuki saw their flying disk animals arrived and told them the news, and now the Oni realized that they must move in to save their two friends. Kabuki suggested that he and Kyutu use their power of invisibility to sneak in and try to stall the ritual while the others prepare to deal with the "soldiers".

Nodding, Kyutu and Kabuki assumed their Oni forms and turn invisible and calmly walked their way inside, keeping their aura low so they won't be detected. At the other side of the forest, Ryuki is awaiting the signal so he and his army can make their move just as they have planned before. He instructed his soldiers to prepare themselves for the climatic battle of their lives. Kazumaki made a last-minute prayer asking Buddha to protect the people as they go into battle.

Inside the outdoor shrine area, Kyuu was trying hard to ignore the pain while struggling to break free of his bonds as Orochi continues to lap Lady Megumi's "womanhood" using his tongue, enjoying her cries of terror as he continued to molest her. Seeing through his blurred vision of what's happening, he couldn't take any more of this, and with a rush of adrenaline he pulled himself out of the ropes, severely bruising his wrists and ankles and grabbed a dagger from one of the Samurai Makamou and hurled it at Orochi's eye, injuring him. He shrieked in pain and turn around to see his soldiers pinning the 15-year old boy down, and he was about to consume him when a hail of fireballs struck him. It was the Oni, Hibiki, walking towards the shrine while the Oni Kabuki freed a still-crying Lady Megumi, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…we're here now…the Oni and the army are also here…we'll make them pay for their malicious mischief…Hibiki…better give them the signal. It's time we end this war."

Nodding, Hibiki raises his taiko and emits a huge fireball in the air, forming a firework effect and this serves as a signal for the rest to begin their assault. Ryuki sees this and initiated his Oni form, becoming Ibuki and led his soldiers towards the gates. Kazumaki, Hayatoki, Kintaki, Tatsumaki and Saburumarouki a also initiated their transformations, all becoming Oni and led the human army to battle, and went to all four directions, surrounding the castle and taking the Makamou by surprise. The epic battle has just commenced and now the end result will determine who would emerge as the victor.

- - -

The sky darkened a bit as clouds covered the sun as Orochi stared at Hibiki who is now preparing to begin his assault and he scoffed at the gesture, confident that he'll get an easy victory and then glances at Kabuki seeing him helping his two preys. He wondered what made him switch sides so he too must be defeated.

"I wonder why you decided to side with my sacrifices…but since that is you're decision…I will abide by it…I will eat you alive after I consume that Oni and the other two!"

"And if there's one thing I can't stand…it's a pervert for molesting young ladies!"

Orochi growled and and prepares to lynch the green-armored Oni but Hibiki used his taiko and hurled fireballs at the Makamou's face, slightly scarring him and then hurled two more that destroyed his four assistants. After giving her makeshift clothing, Kabuki escorted the two teens out of the castle while the two are fighting each other out.

- - -

Outside the castle, the combined forces of the samurai and the Oni have kept the Makamou army busy, and with all of the Makamou forces focused at the invaders, they left the inside of the castle vulnerable, since they are confident the invaders won't make their way through, but they seem to underestimate their enemy, as the Oni began summoning their disk Animals to aid the human samurais in taking down some of the Makamou while the other Oni used their musical instruments to dish out some huge damage to some of the larger opponents. With the five Oni and the samurai busy fending off their opponents, Ibuki led his army inside the castle, taking down some of the guards inside manning, and there they saw Kabuki carrying a still-injured Kyuu with Lady Megumi following behind. Ibuki went to Kabuki asking him what happened, and after getting the details, he ordered his sentinel knight, Kelberos, to escort the two teens out of the castle while he and Kabuki will lead the army to take out the remaining Makamou inside. Soon the two Oni went back inside to take care of the rest while other soldiers carry the two teens out of the castle to safety.

- - -

Inside the arena, Hibiki struggles to take down the Orochi, but was rudely interrupted by the surviving member of the Four Trines, Suzaku. The Phoenix Makamou hurled feather flames at the Oni and he knew he had to do something to buy his comrades more time to take out the Makamou army completely. So he used his will power and upgraded himself to his second form, the _Kurenai_ form. His appearance is still the same, but his armor is red. He then uses his attacks which are also upgraded due to his Kurenai form. He took down a few more Makamou before jumping atop Suzaku, beating him down with his taiko but it was not enough to fully weaken him so he tried out his trump card which will begin the complete downfall of the four Trines.

"**_Ongeki Da Shakunetsu Shinku_**"

This attack, when in his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his _OngekiBou_ causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. Suzaku is now a sitting duck, unable to retaliate and felt his organs beginning to explode.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Suzaku exploded and is reduced to ashes and now only Orochi stands in his way, and now the two finally resume their battle, but even then the fight was evenly matched, but Hibiki soon realized that his _Kurenai_ form is not enough to fully weaken his opponent, but is enough to make Orochi stagger back, giving the Oni time to come up with a plan.

- - -

Outside, casualties abound on the Oni side as some of the samurai were killed and injured, but their sacrifice was not in vain, as the Makamou side is slowly decreasing, and more human samurai and soldiers arrived to aid the Oni. Soon the tide shifted on the Oni's side and now they slowly took possession of the battle. Touki formed a barrier to protect the injured who couldn't continue their fight as some Makamou are targeting the injured ones.

- - -

Back inside, Orochi was starting to feel the pressure as Kabuki and Ibuki join in on the fight and used their finishers via their taiko and trumpet, but it only made the supreme Makamou agitated so he smashed his way out of the castle and head towards the beach area to escape and recuperate. Summoning their disk animals of flight, the three Oni followed their target, unwilling to let it go.

- - -

Outside the castle, the Oni side had prevailed, all of the Makamou army were permanently been repulsed and now all that's left is Orochi himself, who smashed his way out and head towards the beach. They chose not to go after him seeing Hibiki, Ibuki and Kabuki going after him, and that they must tend to the injured. They were also relieved to see Kyuu and Lady Megumi coming towards them and began to tend to their wounds as well.

- - -

At the beach area, Orochi was prevented from heading to the beach as he was near the sea when Ibuki uses his trumpet to attack him but spew fireballs at him, knocking him down. Kabuki tried his luck but was slapped aside. Seeing this, he realized that he must do this, knowing that risks involved since he hasn't tried this for so long.

"_This is dangerous…but it's now or never for me…_"

He then took out what appeared to be a small saber dubed the Armed Saber, and then pushes a button at the bottom of the saber, in which he was engulfed in a fiery aura. Orochi believed that Hibiki is being consumed but then another scene took place. Hibiki raises his hand and calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armored for his form. Finally, his Oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horns expand a bit. He is now I his ultimate form, the **_Hibiki Soukou_** (Armed Hibiki).

Seeing this, Orochi decided to go all out, and used his tail to whip him, but Hibiki Soukou uses the Armed Saber to slice it apart, causing him to shriek in pain, and then Hibiki Soukou ran towards his target and shouts out a command which became the final attack to end the Orochi's life permanently.

"**_Ongeki Ha KiShin Kakusei_**!"

With the swing of his Armed Saber, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber. There the projectile can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. With no time to evade it since he was close, Orochi was doomed as the attack hit him, reducing him to an immobile statue, and Hibiki Soulou strikes it down, smashing him to bits and reduced to ashes. It was over. Orochi has been defeated and the Makamou is no more. Ibuki and Kabuki came to Hibiki's side and congratulated him for his effort.

- - -

At the castle where the Royal Family of Amakusa resides, a huge banquet is in order as all those who participated in the battle drank and dine to celebrate their victory over the downfall of the Makamou, and Emperor Hades was grateful to the seven Oni, especially his grandson, Ryuki. He proclaimed that the Oni will be part of the human society and the Oni now felt at peace now there's no need for the future generation of Oni to feel fear now that they'll be accepted.

Inside the royal bedroom, Ryuki was tied up to the bed as his fiancé, Princess Shizuko was preparing to do her "honeymoon" practice to her prince, much to the prince's fear. He struggled to break loose but was unable, and then saw Kyuu's "magazine" and guessed what caused his fiancé to act like this.

"Princess…we should get married first before we do this…I need to get some rest after a long battle…"

"Which is why we are "resting"…according to that item from Kyuu's era…it is said that you'll be energized after this. Besides, we'll be married by next week, and this would serve as a practice once the real honeymoon sets in, so don't make a noise and let's get started…"

Outside the bedroom, Kyuu, Kabuki and Kintaki were peeping via the door's keyhole but Kabuki make three large holes so they can see more clearly and saw the couple's lovemaking is in progress. Kyuu guessed that it was her who took his magazine by secret, but was pleased to see his prank worked, since the Ryu of the 21st century is too much of a gentleman to hit a girl. Kabuki and Kintaki giggled at the scene but the three got a hit on their heads, as Kazumaki stood behind the three, brandishing his staff.

"Buddha dislike peeping toms, so give them privacy or else someone will report to the Emperor about what you did. Now leave or I call upon the thunder and lightning…"

"Okay, okay…we're going…"

As the three left, Kazumaki looked around to see if anyone else is here. Seeing that no one is around he started peeking at the couple, and grinned, seeing the couple are still making love and Ryuki ion a vulnerable position, but thunder roared and the Buddhist priest composed himself and prepared to leave.

"_Yeah, yeah…I'm going…geez, it was a good show…wish I could stay longer…_"

- - -

Five days later Kyuu and Lady Megumi left the castle and passed by Kanna Village for a stopover to greet her people. There she stepped down as the village priestess and chose a girl younger than her to take her place. After two hours the two head for the shop to meet up with Yuko Ichihara to have her deliver her end of the bargain now that he has assembled the Seven Oni and defeated the Makamou. While Kyuu was looking forward to get home, Lady Megumi was quiet, as she will miss the "savior" who stood by her side, and knew she had to let him go. She remembered baring her all to him even though it was not meant to be. Now she must brace herself as she will face the prospect of not seeing him ever again.

**_To Be Concluded (again)…_**

Hope you like the chapter and everything else…now that the bad guys are gone forever. Now that it's over, where does this leave Kyuu and Megumi, who are now going separate ways once meeting with Yuko?

**_Preview:_**

Nothing much, except for the epilogue, and how Kyuu would go back to his own time. It's not going tro be a Fushigi Yuugi-style travel. See for yourselves how he's going to get home.


	14. Epilogue

* * *

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Okay now...this is the epilogue of this fic, and I promise you'll be surprised at what will take place here as Kyuu will finally get home to his era...but in a shocking and surprising way.

See below on how will this happen and how it will affect him and his friends. And expect tons of comedy here as everyone will show off their utter display of hilariousness here in the 15th and 21 century.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_xxxHOLiC_** is owned by TBS and CLAMP

- - -

While Kyuu and Lady Megumi are on their way to Yuko Ichihara's shop, she glances at Kyuu as she is just several minutes away before she and him are about to part ways. She was truly in love with him and even bared her body to him, but fate has plans for both of them and she wondered what will happen top her from this point on. Mokona seem to be oblivious as he was hopping ahead of them while having fun hopping.

Kyuu was in his own world. Before leaving the Amakusa kingdom he took out his polaroid camera and took a group picture of himself with Lady megumi and the eight Oni together and gave it to them as "souvenir" for them to remember their times together. He was also thinking of what will happen from this point on. He just gave himself to the village priestess because he was drawn to her since she bears the exact resemblance to the 21st century Megumi. He then glances at her, sensing her distress and he knew what is is. He held her hand and began to talk to her in a sad tone.

"I know what you're thinking...we...we can't be together. I came from a different era...the future. I know it's hard for both of us...but I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you for who and what you are."

"I know...but...I don't know if I could live without you..."

"Be strong...never give up. That's my motto."

Hearing those words encouraged her, and she decided to give him a parting gift. She took his hand and went towards a tree and disrobed her lower clothing, and then she had Kyuu's pants taken off along with his underwear. She startd to seduce and arouse him, making sure he was unable to resist the urge.

"Lady Megumi...are you...ahh..."

"My parting gift to you...as a way to show that how much you meant to me...please...don't deny me..."

Left with no choice he aceeded to her request and the two made love while leaning against the tree. After 10 minutes they were done, but then the two heard some giggling coming from a nearby bush so Kyuu took a pebble and threw it through the bush, and then the two teens shrieked as Kintaki, Kabuki and Saburumarouki fell down from the bush they were hiding, and the "couple" realized that the three Oni were watching them all this time.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US??!!!"

"HOW COULD YOU??!!"

As the three Oni were bickering among themselves on who should be blamed, Ryuki, Tatsumaki, Kyutu and Hayatoki arrived, sighing at the scene while Kyuu and Lady Megumi were frantically getting dressed. At this point Kazumaki arrived, and whacked the three Oni on their heads for their indecent geatures.

KA-BLAG!

KA-BLAG!

KA-BLAG!

"You three should be ashamed...you were not raised to be peeping toms...!"

At that point, Saburumarouki took out something from Ryuki's bag as he recalled what they were supposed to do.

"Kazumaki, my friend...here...this should appease you..."

The Oni/Buddhist priest looked at the item and grinned like a maniac. It was Kyuu's porn magazine that Ryuki brought as Ryuki and princess shizuko agreed to return it to Kyu since they mastered all the "technique" when the "honeymoon" came at the right time. Kintaki, Kabuki and Hayatoki joined Kazumaki in their curiousity, grinning at the pictures, but then lightning struck and the four Oni, and all were burned like coal, but then their eyes opened, making their eyeballs the only visible objects to see, and Kazumaki looked up at the sky.

"Ohh...come on...just this once...?"

KA-BOOM!!!

Lightning stuck again, and this time the Oni got the message. He gave the porn mag back to Kyuu and Kyuu placed it on his bag. When asked why the eight Oni are here, Kyutu stated that they wanted to see their friend go and give them their proper goodbye, and so the group went to the shop where Yuko Ichihara is waiting. As they arrived in front of the shop, Maru and Maro were there to greet them, and Yuko herself came out, and all of the Oni, save for Kyutu, Tatsumaki, and Ryuki, were captivated by her beauty and charm.

"So...all of the Oni are here...oh Mokona...I'm glad you're here as well..."

Mokona hopped onto his "mistress" and began whispering to her about what Kyuu and Lady Megumi did a while ago, and she grinned at hearing the details, and the two teens cringed while blushing upon hearing the conversation.

"...uh-huh...yeah...they what...naked from the waist down...against a tree...Kyuu's six inches BIG?? What else...oh...really...good, good...you were able to reord it..."

"HEY!!! WHATEVER WE DO IN OUR PRIVATE TIME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

"Relax...just kidding. Oh, I suppose you Oni have your Disc Animals? Could you summon them? They'll be needed in my technique to send our boy home..."

As the eight Oni glanced at each other, they all summon their Disc Animals and all are standing before her, and Maru and Maro glanced and petted them.

"Wow...like wild animals..."

"Wild, yet cute..."

The two little assistants glanced at each other and got an idea. They went back inside and came out carrying their "karaoke" with them while the two were dresed like 15th century versions of the J-Pop group Puffy Ami-Yumi, and began to sing their song and urn on the karaoke.

_Wild Force  
(Wild Force Access!)_

Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together

(Wild Force)  
(Wild Force)

Power Rangers Flying Highter (Go!)  
Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!)  
Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!)  
We will save the world  
(Wild Force Access!)

Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together

Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together

Wild...Force  
Wild Force!

Surprisingly, the Disc Animals and the other Oni were llistening in while Kyuu and Yuko swept-dropped, while Kyutu, Ryuki and Tatsumaki glanced at the scene with delight. Kabuki, Hayatoki and Saburumarouki then glanced at each other and whispered with Maru and Maro, and they began to make a band, with Kazumaki getting the travelers' attention, and soon the band began singing their song.

_Go Rangers Go Rangers, GO! GO! GO!  
Go Rangers Go Rangers, GO! GO! GO!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!_

Five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,  
Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,  
Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam  
Five Rangers lookin for the same five stones!

Go! (repeat 10 times like an echo)

There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,  
Our planet's in the gap and there's a whole lot of space!  
Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,  
Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team!

Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Overdrive!  
Pow-er Ran-gers, Operation Ooo-verdrive

The travelers cheered and threw money at the basket that Saburumarou placed and earned a lot in just an hour. After another hour everyone went inside and are now preparing to use the technique to send him home, but Kyuu was quite distubed when he was laid on a bed, his hands and feet tied up and is NAKED! He was surprised to see Yuko naked as well, while the Oni are watching (Kyutu, Ryuki and Lady Megumi) are surprised to see what is going on.

"Hey! Yuko! is this part of the ritual??"

"Of course...but before that you must come of age...be one with me...and we'll go to a love-making spree..."

Maru and Maro bounced up and down while cheering Yuko on and surprisingly the other Oni were uging for the "show" to go on.

"A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...WE WANT TO SEE KYUU'S BIG, BIG BIRDIE...A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...WE WANT TO SEE KYUU'S BIG, BIG BIRDIE...A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...A LOVE-MAKING SPREE...WE WANT TO SEE KYUU'S BIG, BIG BIRDIE..."

Kyuu was getting nervous asYuko was just seconds away from sitting on top of him and the scene slowly faded away, and you could hear the Class Q leader moan with mixed reaction, and we are not sure if he is enjoying this...

- - -

The scene re-appears, and this time we are now in the present day (21st century), and doctors and nurses were scrambling to see that Kyuu is appearing to be delirious, but the doctor who was checking on him giggled, and told the nurses and the rest of Class Q that seem to calm them down.

"It's all right...he's fine. He having a...um...wet dream."

The scene shifts to Megumi, the 21st century Megumi, and she was getting ballistic, thinking he was two-timing her and she furiously grabbed her lover and shook him violently.

"YOU HENTAI!!! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND NOW YOU'RE FANTASIZING SOMEONE ELSE??!! WAKE UP SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!!!"

Ryu and Kyo frantically pulled her away while reminding her that Kyuu is still injured and he cannot be assaulted until he's fully recovered. She did what they said and waited for him to fully wake up. There he was surprised at the scene around him, and surprised them when he addressed them by their 15th century names.

"Lady Megumi...? Prince Ryuki...? Kintaki?? Where am I???"

"HUH???" was everyone's reaction, and the doctor told Kyuu that he was bed-ridden for about nine weeks, and the Class Q leader realized that he was dreaming all this time. Kyo also told Kyuu that 30 minutes after he was assaulted, the illegal loggers and theor boss were captured and found him unconscious and told him his head wounds weren't serious but the blow was enough to render him comatose so the doctors had to monitor his brainwave patterns carefully. Kyuu then realized that what he expeienced was only a dream, and he told them what he experienced in his "dream" which shocked everyone here.

Ryu: "Me...a prince??? And Pluto is my Royal family in the Sengoku Period???"

Megumi: "I'm...a village priestess???"

Kazuma: "I can't believe I'm a Buddhist Priest in your dream..."

Kinta: "Me, Saburumarou and Hayato are vagabonds...wait...did you say we were Oni??"

Kyuu then told them everything about what he saw in his "dream", and they all were in a state of disbelief, but they did took his story a bit seriously, seeing that he was doing fine during his "coma", but then Megumi noticed the yellow stain on his hospital pajama, and this confirmed the doctor's claim that Kyuu had a wet dream indeed. The doctor then said Kyuu will be out within a few weeks as long as he doesn't strain himself, and summoned a nurse to help Kyuu change his pajama. Then a nurse entered along with two asistants. The nurse appeared to resemble Yuko and the two assistants resembled Maru and maro. Kyuu stared wide-eyed at the scene and began to hyperventilate before passing out.

"You...you're Yuko...you're from...the Sengoku..."

As Kyuu fainted, the others frabtically tried to wake him up while the nurse stared wide-eyed at the scene. her two assistants then glanced at her and asked her a question.

"Hey...how did he know your name?"

"And what does he mean...Sengoku...?"

"I have no idea..."

Three hours later, Kyuu and Meg were alone and talking and were cuddling, apologizing to him for her earlier actions and he forgave her, knowing how much she loved him. She also giggled when told about how he and "Lady Megumi" shared their moments together and how they handled the prospect of not seeing each other again.

"So...I'm a priestess in Kanna Village, huh? Am I really that beautiful?"

"Yeah...which is why I fell in love with you...glad it was just a dream..."

"Wait here..."

She went to the bathroom and came out seconds later, dressed like Lady Megumi, just like in the 15th century version, and he was awed by her appearance, as she captured the exact image of her.

"So...like it?"

"Yeah..."

"Now then...show me how we made some tender moments while I that dream..."

The sceneshifts to the floor and you can see clothes being piled there along with their underwears, and you could hear them giggling and moaning. Outside, Kazuma was glancing at his laptop, as he placed a close-circuit TV and captured the two making love in their naked glory. After the "love scene" was done, he finished recording it and glanced at the male nurses who were lining up, brandishing their cash, checks and even credit cards, while holding out their flash disks. The computer genius from Class Q grinned while Japanese Yen symbols popped out from his eyes.

A few weeks later, Kyuu was ready to be discharged with his family and friends carrying his stuff. As he prepared to get off the bed, he noticed something underneath his pillow and took it, and everyone (IMEAN EVERYONE INSIDE THE ROOM) were surprised to see the picture's content: Kyuu, Lady Megumi and the eight Oni were there, and Kyuu was shocked, since he recalled that the events that happened was just a dream. He was in a state of disbelief.

"THIS CAN'T BE!!! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!!"

"Wow, Ryu...you really are made of royalty..."

"Oh...Kyuu, you're not lying...I really look like a priestess..."

"Yuck...now I realized that I can't be a priest..."

Outside, Nurse Yuko and her two assistants were peking at the door, and then glances at you readers, smiling and then winks, while Maru and Maro flashed a "V" symbol and said "GOODBYE!!", and the scene shifts to the outside of the hospital, and a new day is about to commence.

- - -

**_Flashback_** by **_RIDER Chips  
_**(Movie theme song from **_Kamen Rider Hibiki And The Seven fighting Demons_**)

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_(Yeah...woohhheee)_

_Suikomareru aozora memai no tochuu de  
Tooi hibi no kioku ga setsuna ni... coming Flashback_

_Mayoikonda no wa yume nanka ja nakute genjitsu  
Marude onaji koto tameratte 'ru toki wo koete... itsu demo  
Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Jibun wo kaetai no nara  
Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Ugokidasu shika nai kara  
Donna jidai ni ikite mo ai wo mamoru tsuyosa wo  
Kitto motomete 'ta n' da nigetari shinai Pride_

_Hajimete kita basho demo kasuka ni kanjiru  
Natsukashisa to tsunagaru shoudou... coming Flashback_

_Kikoete kuru no wa kakikesareru sakebigoe to  
Tachitsukusu jibun ma ni awanai koukai dake... kakaete_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Jibun wo shinjiru tame ni  
Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Kizutsuku koto osorenai  
Donna mirai ni ikite mo ima wo norikoeta nara  
Kitto hokoreru hazu sa rekishi wo kaeru Pride_

_(Instrumental)_

_(no no no no...)_

_(yeah...yeah...yeah...)_

_Coming (3 x)_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Jibun wo kaetai no nara  
Come into my head Flashback of that day  
Ugokidasu shika nai kara  
Donna jidai ni ikite mo ai wo mamoru tsuyosa wo  
Kitto motometa n' da nigetari shinai Pride_

**_Preview:_**

No preview. That's the end of this fic. Thanks for Tuning in.

**_Annaouncement:_**

This will be my last Detective School Q fic for this year, as I'll be experimenting on other anime categories for the next two months, but by April 2009, I'll be bringing out my new Detective School Q fic which will commemorate my third year anniversary as a fanfic writer.

The title for my next Detective School Q fic will be titled **_Parasite Eve_**. There I'll be putting a lot of asthetics of several detective elements, as well as inputing a lot of references from my past fics. See you in April 2009!


	15. OMAKE

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

Hello, folks. I can tell what you're thinking…it's over, right? Well something hit me and this gave me a thrilling idea on what to add on to this fic. Well this will be an omake of sorts and I thought I should give you readers a few laughs on what would happen now that Kyuu is back.

Though the whole ordeal was just a dream-like sequence during Kyuu's comatose state, I thought I should put some "what if" elements if the 15th and 21st century counterparts meet up. Well, here is one example of what I'm about to put in. Enjoy the laughs.

- - -

A month has passed since Kyuu got out of the hospital, the Renjou residence was relatively peaceful with no incident in sight and things are quite normal around. Megumi, Kinta and kazuma decided to pay their friends a visit and came there. Mrs. Renjou was out so Class Q have the house to themselves.

Outside they decided to cook some barbecue since it was summertime. As Kyuu and meg are cuddling, Kazuma was fiddling his laptop to see if he still has all the videos he recorded when a portal appeared and this caused Class Q to be alert. Kyuu stood in front of megumi while Ry and Kinta shielded Kazuma.

"Kyuu…I'm scared…"

"Stay behind me, Meg…"

Someone emerged from the portal and this surprised the five DDS student. It was Kazumaki, the Buddhist priest/Oni from the Sengoku Period and it appeared that he came here to the 21st century, ad there he found Kyuu, and glanced at the rest, while eyeing at Kazuma, his descendant.

"You…you're from my dream…!"

"Dream?? You don't recall? You helped assembled the seven Oni that went on to vanquish the Makamou…and because of that, humans and Oni have formed a permanent partnership and have lived together in peace and harmony. So…you must be the descendant of Prince Ryuki…you must be the descendant of Lady Megumi…huh? Are you my descendant? I was expecting you to be more…older."

The Class Q leader fell flatly on his butt as he couldn't believe that the Oni from his supposed dream is real and now standing in front of him. To prove that it was no dream, kazumaki gave Kyuu his DDS badge, which the Class Q leader have been looking for since emerging from his coma.

"My badge! Where did you find it??!!"

"You dropped it when you fought Suzaku…the also known as the Phoenix Makamou…I was wondering what to do with it since such object do not exist in our era…and so I asked Yuko Ichihara to send me to your era to return it. So here…after that I'll be leaving…oh, I also brought something that belongs to you…"

Kazumaki brought out a dark, loincloth-like bag and when Kyuu opened it he blushed as the rest looks on at the contents. It turn out to be his porn magazines such as PLAYBOY, PENTHOUSE, HUSTLER, among others. Kazuma stared at it like a real pervert and grabbed from his schoolmate.

"You…you don't need it. You got meg so I'll be the new bearer of these…"

The Buddhist priest/Oni stomped his staff on the ground at what he saw, and was quite unpleased at what his descendant turn out to be.

"I can't believe that my descendant is a pervert! I despise such acts in such a young age! You will return them to its owner…"

"Here…I'll give you these if you let me have these…"

Kazuma bought out his laptop and showed to his 21st century counterpart the videos contained and Kazumaki grinned like a maniac as he stared at the laptop. The video he was watching contained the scenes of Kyuu and Megumi making love. Then Kazuma showed his counterpart more clips and the 15th century Oni grinned even more pervertedly and glances at his younger counterpart for inquiries.

"Very well…you can have those if you show me how it works…"

"Deal!"

Class Q sweat-dropped as the two counterparts seeming got along while Kyuu and Kyo restrains an enraged Megumi as she realized what Kazuma is showing to the Oni, but then clouds began to darken and thunder is rumbling, and Kazumaki looked up, realizing what is about to happen.

"No, no…don't…!"

KABOOM!!!

Lightning struck the two Kazumas and as the smoke cleared, the two counterparts looked like charcoals and only their eyes were visible to the rest. Kazumaki looked up and tried to rebut.

"Can't I be naughty just for once??"

KABOOM!!!

Lightning struck again and the Oni got the message and went back to the portal, leaving the rest behind. Kazuma was devastated seeing that his laptop was wrecked, but then saw Megumi charging towards him and began to run.

"Help!!! Mad girl! Mad girl!!! Kyuu…she might have rabies! Stop her!!!"

"HENTAI I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!!"

The rest of Class Q gave chase as they try to restrain Meg from "killing" Kazuma while Kyo stayed behind to look after the house, and to look out for the barbecue which was about to get overcooked.

"_And I thought time traveling was a work of fiction…_"

Near the house, Yuko Ichihara was watching while holding a pendant which turn out to be a device to facilitate the time warp, but then shrieked as Maru and maro were carrying the laptop which they used magic to repair it and are now watching the love-making clips of Kyuu and Megumi.

"Oh wow…a love-making scene, a love-making scene…it's better than watching R-18… Oh wow…a love-making scene, a love-making scene…it's better than watching R-18… Oh wow…a love-making scene, a love-making scene…it's better than watching R-18… Oh wow…a love-making scene, a love-making scene…it's better than watching R-18…"

"Knock it off and let's get going before someone sees you…!"

- - -

Well…did you like it? Let me know if you want to see more omake…at least this is the least I can give you while awaiting my 2009 Detective School Q fic that is about to be launched in April.


	16. OMAKE 2

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

I'm back again! I want to say thank you to the readers who read last chapter's omake. Yeah it was hilarious and I'm not done yet. A lot of hilarious ideas popped into my head and while I still have the chance I'll upload it here and there while I still have available time. It'll be twice as hilarious than the last one.

Last chapter Kazuma get to meet his counterpart so now it'll be Ryu's turn to meet his counterpart. And he'll get an "experience" he won't forget. "Experience?" you'll soon see what it means. Also, Princess Shizuko makes another cameo appearance and this time she'll hand out a lot of comic relief.

- - -

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu was heading towards the bathroom to take a shower after getting up from bed. He was then joned by Megumi and he couple cuddled while inside the bathroom seeing he the door was unlocked, so the two think that no one is occupying it and the two began to talk.

"Care to join me in the shower, Meg my love?"

"As long if it's you I'm bathing with, Kyuu my darling…"

Before the two are about to undress, the shower curtain was moved and the two shrieked as someone else was inside, and it was Ryu. Ryu blinked his eyes seeing the two, but then the scene doesn't seem to be right as the discussion began.

"Ryu? Sorry, we didn't know you were there…"

"Kyuu…? Lady Megumi..?"

Meg blinked her eyes at Ryu's statement but Kyuu began o sense something which isn't right, and answered back.

"Prince…Ryuki???"

"Ryuki??? AS in Ryuki of the Sengoku Period??? He's Ryu's counterpart???"

"Kyuu…When did you get here??? Did Princess Shizuko let you in here?"

"Uh-oh…I believe you're in the 21st century…come, I'll show you…"

Kyuu handed Ryuki a robe while Meg went out to ask Mars. Renjou if she'd seen Ryu. Inside the bedroom Ryuki saw in a picture his 21st century counterpart and Kyuu told him about Ryu. There Meg came in and told them that Ryu wenmt inside the bathroom just before she and Kyuu entered it.

Then a portal appeared and out came Kazumaki, the Oni. Ryuki reacted to the portal when his Oni symbol flashed between his eyebrows and Kazumaki did the same, thus the two Oni recognized each other and began to have a discussion with Kyuu and Megumi. The couple were quite rattled as they listened on.

Kazumaki: "I sensed an energy in which a time-traveling is being performed in a random way, and I sensed that you went to another era…and I'm surprised that you came here…wait, why only in a towel?"

Ryuki: "Well, Princess Shizuko and I just got married and are about to have our honeymoon when I decided to take a quick bath…and there Kyuu came in and…"

Kyuu: "Wait…if you're here…then that means…RYU! He's in your place!"

And so the four of them went inside the portal and are transported at the Sengoku Period…right inside Prince Ryuki's room, inside the bathroom. There the door opened and was surprised to see Ryuki there along with his friends. And this confuses Shizuko seeing Ryuki there.

"Ryuki?? How did you get here??? You were too tired in bed…"

The others stared wide-eyed and Meg rushed out to see a rather traumatized Ryu lying at bed covered only in blanket and is sobbing softly. His skin was pale-white and he had a terrifying look in his eyes and is trembling from what just happened.

"…you mean…now wonder something is odd…after I pin him down…and went for the kill and he was rather weak and…"

It turn out that when Ryuki entered the bathroom, Ryu did the same and the two counterparts exchanged places and Ryu ended up in the Sengoku Period while Ryuki ended in the 21st century. When Ryu got out he was grabbed by the newly-married princess and tackled him to the bed, and despite struggling the princess pinned him down and proceeded to make love to Ryu, thus he lost his virginity and this devastated him.

Upon learning of what really happened, the princess was shocked and felt she committed adultery but the prince/Oni absolved her saying that she didn't know. Then Meg noticed a familiar sight and this surprised Kyuu a lot.

"A laptop?? Where did you get this??"

"Oh, that well…it's like this…"

And so here's how it all started…

A few days ago, Maru and Maro went to the 21st century and contacted Kazuma and asked him to make copies of Kyuu and Meg making love, but after doing so the Class Q computer genius demanded payment, and so maru got an idea and took him to the 15th century and brought him to Princess Shizuko's room, and there the princess was fascinated by the clips and offered Kazuma 100 gold coins as payment as well as wanting to buy the laptop. He agreed to it and took the payment and went home, and from there Shizuko watched the footages of several love-making scenes which he recorded from a porn site and there she got an idea on how to make her wedding night with Ryuki a memorable one.

As the day of the wedding arrived the two got married and went to their room, with Ryuki going to take a quick bath, unknowingly got transported to the 21st century while Ryu took his place. As he emerged, he was caught by the princess and he struggled, but she managed to pin him down and proceeded to make love, much to Ryu's crying of despair. After that, well, Kazumaki and the rest arrived.

And so here's how it ended…

As Kazumaki told Kyuu and meg that Yuko Ichihara will fix the distortion, Meg carried a still sobbing Ryu towards the bathroom in order to re-enter the portal, but then notices the webcam attached to laptop and is glowing.

"It looks like this device is magically activated and is recording…wait…"

As Kazumaki played it back he was surprised that it recorded Shizuko and Ryu's "love-making" and wanted to make a copy, which he said it out aloud, only to be smacked on the head by the princess.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! HOW DARE HE SPIED ON US WITHOUT PERMISSION??!! TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!!!"

At the 21st century, Kazuma had just emerged from an antique shop after exchanging the 21st century coins for Y 100 million, and is now a millionaire. As he got home and locked himself inside his room he began to lay the scene he recorded where Ryu got "raped" and is giggling at the scene until the portal opened and a rather enraged Ryu came out and began to strangle his Class Q classmate.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY INNOCENCE!!! I'LL THROTTLE YOU!!! I'LL BEAT YOU…I'LL…WILL YOU LET GO??!!"

Kazumaki, Ryuki and Kyuu grabbed onto Ryuand pulled him away, and Princess Shizuko emerged along with a few royal guards, and proceeded to remove kazuma's pants and underwear. Then one of the soldiers placed a "chopping board" underneath Kazuma's "pee-pee" and another soldier raises his sword.

"You have the nerve to spy on my royal honeymoon…and now you're going to view it for your carnal pleasure??!! Now you pay the price…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!"

And the soldier raised his sword and the scene faded into darkness, followed by a scream which came from Kazuma…and we do not know if his "head" was detached or not…

- - -

Whether Kazuma lost his "pee-pee" or not...I leave that to your imagination. Would you like to see more omake? Cast your vote on the "Review box" and I'll be happy to oblige...


	17. OMAKE 3

**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**

I'm back again! I want to say thank you to the readers who read last chapter's omake. Yeah it was hilarious and I'm not done yet. A lot of hilarious ideas popped into my head and while I still have the chance I'll upload it here and there while I still have available time. It'll be twice as hilarious than the last one.

Okay…as you requested…another omake, but this time I'll be using other Class Q members to meet up with their counterparts. The first two were Kazuma and Ryu, so now another Class Q member will meet his (or her) counterpart, and in a comical way.

- - -

Tokyo, in a busy morning, Kyuu and Megumi had just finished solving a case and are now on a date to spend time together after not going out together due to their hectic schedule (despite that they both attend DDS). With Kazuma at home languishing from an injury (he suffered from whiplash stemming from Ryu's strangling him and narrowly escaping castration from Princess Shizuko while suffering superficial burns after being struck by lightning, which did not come from Kazumaki) and Kinta at work while Ryu had to stay at DDS to do some paper work, the couple now has free time.

"Oh…now that we have lots of time…let's go on a date…where would you like to go?"

"Hmm…how about my house?"

"What are we going to do there??"

"Um…make love?"

"Kyo's there! How can we…"

"My twin brother's at DDS…and with Yukihira there she'll keep him busy…so, shall we?"

Sighing in defeat, she agreed to head for the Renjou house and when they got there, Mrs. Renjou was out at work so they have the house to themselves. They went straight to the bedroom and in the air you could see pieces of clothes flown in the air (from shirt, to blouse to pants and underwear), followed by a small foil, and just as they are about to make love, a portal appeared and the two frantically composed themselves, with Meg wrapping herself with the blanket while Kyuu wrapped himself with a towel. Then a figure came out of the portal wrapped in a cloak that resembled that of a 15th century hooded dress. As Megumi dressed up Kyuu approached the figure and began to question that person's presence.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you from the Sengoku Era?"

"Yes…and I believe you know me…Kyuu…"

The couple gasped at the person's voice as the hood was removed and it revealed to be Lady Megumi. Megumi stared in awe as she finally get to meet her 15th century counterpart, but wondered why she was dressed in a covering way.

"So…then it's true…you are my 15th century counterpart…but why are you here?"

"So you're the one I heard about…you must be Kyuu's loved one…I'm sorry but Kyuu has responsibility to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Megumi…what are you saying…?"

"Remember what we did at Kanna Village? We made love and well, after several months…this is the result of our secret affair…"

Removing the cloak, Kyuu and Megumi gasped as the village priestess from the 15th century is revealed to be nine months pregnant and said that Kyuu is the father. Megumi shed tears that her boyfriend had committed infidelity and sobbingly left the house. Kyuu was torn on whether to go after Megumi or be with Lady Megumi, but then the village priestess was now starting to kneel in pain and he realized what this means.

"Hold on…I'll get help…"

- - -

At Tokyo General Hospital, Kyuu was inside the delivery room sitting beside Lady Megumi as the doctors and nurses are standing between Lady Megumi's legs awaiting for the first child to be born. Kyuu was quite shocked when told by doctors that he'll be a father of quadruplets, but he shrug it off and tries to calm her down. Then she moaned in distress as she pushes her first-born out, and the doctors and nurses were quite surprised to see who came out first.

"A-ha-ha…Mokona has arrived…now to find some snacks…"

It appeared that Mokona was the first to come out and Kyuu stared wide-eyed at this but resumed his caring to her as she moaned again as another is about to come out. First was a pink, short-haired girl followed by another girl in white haired, and both were crying.

"Sir…you have twin girls…"

As Kyuu looked at the twin girls, the twin girls began to speak and this shocked him big time.

"Daddy, daddy I love you, so please take us to your house…I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause…"

As he was baffled by this, he noticed that the doctor and nurses were slowly walking away and ran out of the delivery room, and when Kyuu went between Lady Megumi's legs, he saw a head coming out covered in black hair, but then her face was revealed and her skin was pale-white. Kyuu stared and was unable to move at what he just saw as a pair of arms came out of Lady Megumi's "opening" and touched his cheeks and uttered a word. The face was that of Yuko Ichihara, and she was grinning devilishly.

"Boo…"

The scene faded in darkness followed by a loud shriek coming from Kyuu which could be heard within the emergency ward of the hospital.

- - -

The scene then shifts to the Renjou house where the same shouting was heard and it came from Kyuu. It turn out to be a dream, bit in Kyuu's case, a nightmare. The scene showed Kyuu sitting up on his bed, staring wide-eyed, mouth agape, his skin pale-white and his hair sticking straight up like a porcupine's fur. Ryu and Kyo were startled from the screaming and went to Kyuu's side, seeing his sorry state. Mrs. Renjou came inside the boys' bedroom and checked on them.

"What just happened here???"

"Kyuu had a nightmare…please get him a glass of water!"

Nodding at Ryu's request, the Renjou matriarch did and Kyuu drank it and in a few minutes he managed to calm down but then Kyo whacked his elder twin brother on the head.

"That's it, nii-san…no more watching late-night horror movies on cable TV! That's what caused you to have a nightmare!"

It turn out that Kyuu watched a horror movie on cable TV titled Ju-On, and he watched it alone and with the lights out, and that what caused him to have a nightmare. As Mrs. Renjou left the room and closed the light, the moonlight struck a figure and the Class Q shrieked at what he saw in front of him.

"GYAH!!!! JU-ON!!! JU-ON!!!"

Turning on the lights, Ryu sighed as the "Ju-On" turn out to be a mannequin head with a long wig, and Kyo whacked him on the head.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep!"

- - -

This omake is inspired from the 2003 Japanese film, Ju-On: The Grudge, directed by Takashi Shimizu. I thought about this and decided to try it out. Enjoy!


End file.
